The Best Part of the Adventure The Complete Magical Third Series
by matthewseed740
Summary: Now back in Living village both Lily Kettle and her boyfriend Razz Kevins discover much to their horrors that due to the cause of dark magic some of their good friends and family members have been forced to turn against them. Lily faces her ultimate showdown against Morgana before another foe emerges from the darkness to cause her both pain and suffering.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Adventure Continues**_

 _ **(2014 EDITION)**_

 _ **Second Special Episode**_

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _ **Morgana Pendragon who is the former evil white Queen of the enchanted realm of Narnia appears suddenly out of nowhere in the very heart of Liverpool city. Queen Morgana is still wearing her enemy Lily Kettle's dark black leather jacket. Morgana appears out of nowhere just outside the Disney shop in the big city along with her current prisoner Sir Gwaine. Morgana grabs Gwaine firmly by the arm, and she starts to lead him aggressively down the street.**_

" _ **Not looking so good now are you sir knight?" The evil Queen questions her prisoner.**_

 _ **Gwaine shakes his head in response to Morgana's question to him.**_

" _ **It would appear not no Morgana, and once again you're to blame for the state of me!" He tells her in response to her question to him.**_

 _ **Gwaine tries to struggle his arm out of his enemies hand, and he manages to do so. Gwaine then rounds in anger on the evil Queen who has haunted his past life, and who is continuing to do the exact same in this one.**_

" _ **You may have magic on your side my lady but I have strength, and strength will always overpower magic!" Gwaine speaks up to his enemy speaking out his own personal belief.**_

 _ **In response to what he has just spoken out to her Morgana uses her dark magical powers to force Gwaine to shut his mouth. Morgana is left amazed by the really busy hectic world that is surrounding her. Pendragon is left really taken in now by the difference to this future world that she is now in compared to the past world of Camelot that she was once in.**_

 _ **Chapter two**_

 _ **Queen Morgana Pendragon really needs to know what good things there are that this new world could hold for her. Morgana has only just abandoned her prisoner Sir Gwaine. She left him completely alone deserted in this dark ally in Liverpool city tied up to a lamppost. Morgana is now strolling alone down a high street in Liverpool city. She withdraws the golden ring of power from the jacket that she's wearing, and she places it both firmly and securely upon her first finger on her right hand. After doing this Morgana immediately goes invisible from the eyes of everyone else around her on the street. There were actually quite a few people around her busying themselves by walking from place to place in the lively area surrounding her, and now they have all fallen into extreme panic by the sudden disappearance of her. However Morgana has no care for both the panic and disruption that she has just caused to others by going invisible.**_

 _ **Morgana Pendragon suddenly spies an old enemy of hers walking by the side of the main road a short time later after she has stolen a motor bike, and is riding invisible down the main road on it. Since no one can see this rider on her bike in the other transport vehicles around her, people just believe much to their utter horrors that the bike is just driving itself along down the road. Morgana is still off course wearing the golden ring of power that she took from her enemy firmly on her finger, and she knows that Tee won't be able to see her like she herself can now see her.**_

 _ **Morgana stops the motor bike stone dead on the main road jammed full of vehicles just beside where Tee is strolling down by the side of the road, and the evil Queen uses her dark dangerous terrible magical powers to blow the car that is just behind her motor bike up. The car blows up simply due to Morgana's evil powerful magical curse. Tee has stopped stone dead in her tracks now by the horrific sight of the red car just blowing up.**_

" _ **AH!" Tee screams out in fright when she feels someone grabbing her firmly from behind.**_

 _ **Morgana has Tee now. Morgana uses her dark magic to make both herself and Tee vanish off the street, and they both appear together out of nowhere in the deserted docks of Liverpool city, and finally while arriving there Morgana withdraws the ring from her finger, and she rounds in anger on Tee. Morgana smiles coldly at Tee.**_

" _ **We meet again!" She yells out at her in a tone of sharp cold anger.**_

 _ **Tee rounds bravely in anger on her cold hearted enemy.**_

" _ **I was hoping that I'd seen the back of you!" She snarls out at her in a tone of aggressive anger.**_

 _ **Morgana shakes her head disgustingly at Tee in response to what she has just snarled out at her.**_

" _ **You'll never be able to escape me!" She warns her simply.**_

 _ **Morgana then smiles coldly at Tee.**_

" _ **However but hopefully you've seen the back of your good old friend Lily Kettle, because fingers crossed now that she's left trapped in the past in Narnia forever and ever!" She explains to her sounding hopeful that none of Lily's friends will ever be able to see her again.**_

 _ **Tee rounds on Morgana appearing to be confused.**_

" _ **What do you want?" She commands an answer from her sounding troubled.**_

 _ **Morgana takes a look back at Tee in response to her question to her.**_

" _ **Someone to destroy, and since you're the only one here that's you!" She informs her.**_

 _ **There's a moment of silence.**_

" _ **Wait!" A voice of a woman suddenly bursts out appearing to be coming from nowhere stopping Morgana before she has the chance to cause pain to Tee.**_

 _ **Morgana takes a look round with her eyes appearing to be searching for the source to where the voice is coming from, and then all of a sudden none other than Shannay Ravens appears before her in the docks, but not alone, because it appears that the cold hearted Shannay has managed to capture none other than the young lady Carman Howle, and so now she appears herself out of nowhere in the docks of Liverpool along with her. Shannay turns to face Morgana.**_

" _ **Halt yourself there my friend for that girl who you are about to kill is mine for the killing!" She tells her.**_

 _ **Morgana then rounds in anger on Shannay.**_

" _ **Who the hell are you?" She demands an answer sharply from her.**_

 _ **Shannay smiles coldly back at Morgana in response to what she has just questioned her.**_

" _ **Wouldn't you like to know?" She snaps out at her.**_

 _ **Carman takes a look from Shannay to Morgana.**_

" _ **You two should get on well with one another, because after all you are both so much like one another in many ways, and that is due to you both having the coldest of hearts!" She tells them both in a truthful tone.**_

 _ **Morgana's troubled as she rounds on Shannay and points over at Carman.**_

" _ **How the hell do you know her?" Pendragon demands an answer quickly from Ravens.**_

 _ **Shannay takes a look back at Morgana in response to her question to her.**_

" _ **She's my enemy's best mate," she tells her in response to her demanding question to her.**_

 _ **Morgana then realises now due to what Shannay has just told her that they both have something in common with one another, and that is that they both share the exact same enemy to one another, and that is none other than Lily Kettle. Shannay recognises the jacket suddenly that this new stranger to her is wearing.**_

" _ **You know Lily?" Shannay snaps out at Morgana.**_

 _ **Pendragon nods her head slowly in response what Ravens has just snapped out at her. Morgana takes a look at Shannay.**_

" _ **Yeah I do and I take it that you do too, we share the same enemy as one another," she tells her in response to her snap.**_

 _ **Shannay's left shocked now to discover that she has a new allie, because after all she truly believes that the enemy to her enemy is her friend. Shannay nods her head in response to what Morgana has just told her.**_

" _ **Yeah I do, but know this I'm sorry if she's been a pain in the backside to you, and I want you to know that it isn't just you she's a right pain in the backside to everyone, and she drove her father my should be dear husband mad before she killed him," she says to her.**_

 _ **Morgana being as sly as she is now realises that if she doesn't admit to this woman Shannay that in fact it was she herself who killed Steve Kettle, then she could put the blame onto Lily Kettle, but however there is a witness here today who witnessed Morgana murdering Steve, and that is young Carman. Carman rounds in anger on Shannay.**_

" _ **How dare you believe that Lily killed Steve? SHE DIDN'T KILL HIM!" She screams out at her in a tone of anger.**_

 _ **Carman is left utterly horrified now to discover that Shannay is putting the blame of the death of Steve onto Lily. Carman then snaps her fingers out in anger at Morgana.**_

" _ **That woman killed the man who luckily never became your husband!" She informs her in a tone of disgust.**_

 _ **Carman is pleased that Steve never married Shannay for his shake, because she would have made his life totally hell if he had done so.**_

 _ **Chapter three**_

 _ **Shannay Ravens stands in the docks in Liverpool city with her new friend Morgana Pendragon and both her prisoners Tee Taylor and Carman Howle. Shannay realises now that she has much to thank her new mate Morgana for.**_

" _ **Thank you my friend you saved me from a life time of both pain and suffering," Ravens thanks Pendragon for what she has done for her by murdering the pain who she was going to marry Steve Kettle.**_

 _ **Morgana shrugs her shoulders in response to what Shannay has just thanked her for.**_

" _ **No thanks necessary it was the very least I could do," she tells her simply in response to what she has just thanked her for.**_

 _ **Shannay then shares a firm handshake with Morgana. They are both in a firm alliance now. All of a sudden the mind controlled Kyle Kevins hurries up to them in the docks along with both of his friends Tracy Beaker and Tom Clarkson by his sides. Both Tracy and Tom like Kyle are also being mind controlled by Shannay. Kyle desperately turns to face Shannay.**_

" _ **A car with both Lily and Razz in it has just pulled into Living village!" He cries out at her urgently in a tone of shock.**_

 _ **Shannay posted her three mind controlled warriors on look out at the very entrance to the village for her dear niece to return home. Morgana is left utterly shocked to learn now that both Lily and Razz have escaped now from the past in Narnia together, and have made it back home to their home city. Shannay turns to face Morgana.**_

" _ **Our little Lily will head straight home in the village to her street there Elmtree lane!" She informs her.**_

 _ **Morgana is feeling excited now to learn where she will be able to hunt down her enemy. Shannay smiles coldly as she stands facing Morgana, Kyle, Tracy and Tom in the docks here in Liverpool.**_

" _ **The battle against Lily Kettle must now continue!" She informs them all.**_

 _ **Shannay then uses her dark magical powers to send both her prisoners Tee Taylor and Carman Howle away on the spot where they are standing together, to be locked up imprisoned together inside her home in Elmtree lane in Living village. Shannay then combines her magical powers along with Morgana's as she disappears out of the docks with her, Tracy, Kyle and Tom heading to Elmtree lane in Living village with them all.**_

 _ **Chapter four**_

 _ **Morgana Pendragon, Shannay Ravens, Tracy Beaker, Kyle Kevins and Tom Clarkson all appear out of nowhere at the very bottom of Elmtree lane together, and by taking a look up the street they can see both Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins departing from a car together, and taking a look at their house. Shannay turns to face Kyle and his friends both Tracy and Tom.**_

" _ **Wait here and then come to join me and Morgana on my single!" She commands them all.**_

 _ **Kyle, Tracy and Tom all then nod their heads in response to Shannay's command to them all. Shannay and Morgana then wander up to both Razz and Lily slowly together, and as they do so they can see Razz pulling Lily into a loving hug.**_

" _ **We made it my girl!" He tells her sounding delighted to be home at last with his one true love.**_

 _ **Morgana and Shannay reach both Lily and Razz on the lane together. Lily takes a look in shock over at her two worst nightmares, and her fear for them both drives her to rounding in anger on them both, and Razz is unable to pull his girl back from going for her enemies in anger. Morgana laughs in coldness as Lily snaps out in anger, "that's my jacket!"Morgana rounds in disgust on Lily.**_

" _ **Yeah but it actually suits me so much better than it does you!" She yells out at her.**_

 _ **Lily then snaps her fingers in disgust at Shannay while still facing her enemy Morgana on the street.**_

" _ **And that is my old friend!" She shouts out at her angrily.**_

 _ **Shannay rounds in anger on Lily.**_

" _ **Dear niece long time no see!" She snaps out at her hatefully.**_

 _ **Shannay then turns to round on Razz before Lily can say anything at all to her. Shannay smiles coldly over at Razz.**_

" _ **Oh handsome Razz it's not good to see that you're back on your feet!" She hisses in a tone of anger over at him.**_

 _ **Morgana turns to face Shannay.**_

" _ **Oh yeah sorry that was me who brought him back from the dead, because I was hoping that he would come back as a different man, and that he would destroy Lily for us, but now we can destroy them both together!" She tells her.**_

 _ **Morgana claps her hands loudly together, and all of a sudden her new dark army made up out of Kyle Kevins, Tracy Beaker and Tom Clarkson appears before her and Shannay on the street, and they all round in anger on both Lily and Razz together. Both Lily and Razz take a look over at Kyle in shock, because they can both now see the red evil staring back at them in his two eyes.**_

" _ **Dad what the hell!" Razz cries out at Kyle in a tone of shock.**_

 _ **Razz realises in horror that he has no other choice but to battle his father who he fought just so hard to get back to now. Lily and Razz stand by one another's side ready to face the mind controlled Kyle, Tracy and Tom and their two new enemies both Shannay and Morgana together.**_

 _ **Chapter five**_

 _ **Morgana Pendragon and Shannay Ravens uses their cold hearted dark enchanted curses to knock both their enemies Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins unconscious on Elmtree lane, and when both Lily and Razz are knocked out they command their mind controlled human puppets Kyle Kevins, Tracy Beaker and Tom Clarkson to take and lock them both up in Shannay's house in the street, and they all obey the command that they have just fished out to them.**_

 _ **Lily Kettle struggles to open up her two eyes, and when she does she is left shocked to discover that she has got thick metal chains wrapped around her two hands connecting her up to a thick metal pole. Lily tries to struggle the chains off her hands, but she is left disappointed to find that she cannot.**_

" _ **Lily is that you?" The voice of none other than her best mate Carman Howle, cries out to her from a short distance away across this room, as she recognises as the sitting room of her old home.**_

 _ **Lily is sunk down just beside the sofa on the floor of her old sitting room. Lily can feel a hard head placed down upon her right leg, and when she takes a look down at it Lily discovers that it's Razz's head. Lily smiles down at the head of her sleeping man before taking a look back across the darkened room in the direction of where Carman's voice just came from.**_

" _ **Yeah it's me mate!" She calls out to her back across the room responding to the cry that she just received from her.**_

 _ **Lily tries to nudge Razz's head with her leg to wake him up.**_

" _ **Razz wake up!" She urges him.**_

 _ **Razz's two eyes suddenly flash open waking him fully up. Razz takes a look up into Lily's confused face.**_

" _ **We're in peril again then aren't we?" He takes to questioning her.**_

 _ **Lily nods her head in response to Razz's question to her.**_

" _ **I'm afraid so yes," she says in sadness in response to his question to her.**_

 _ **Another voice then appears a short distance away from where both Lily and Razz are placed on the floor of this rather dark room.**_

" _ **Lily before Shannay believed that you killed Steve!" The voice of Tee Taylor calls out.**_

 _ **Lily's left absolutely shocked by this news to her. Lily is left angry to learn that Shannay blames her for the death of her own father who she loved more than anything else in the world, while she is in a new alliance with the real murderer who killed her dad.**_

 _ **Chapter six**_

 _ **Morgana Pendragon makes her way into the kitchen in Shannay Ravens home on Elmtree lane in Living village, and she finds Shannay sitting down by the square table there along with her mind controlled human puppet's Tracy Beaker, Tom Clarkson and Kyle Kevins. Morgana takes a look across the room over at Shannay.**_

" _ **We need to make Lily suffer for just simply being alive!" She tells her.**_

 _ **Shannay nods her head in agreement to what Morgana has just told her. Morgana is still wearing Lily's dark black leather jacket while Shannay is now wearing Razz's Denham jacket. Shannay turns to face Tracy who is sat down beside her by the kitchen table.**_

" _ **Any ideas on how to kill Lily?" She questions her.**_

 _ **Tracy shakes her head in response to the question that Shannay has just asked her.**_

" _ **No but I can think of a fair view ways on how to kill you!" She tells her both truthfully and angrily in response to what she has just questioned her about.**_

 _ **Shannay's left utterly shocked by what Tracy has just told her. Tracy then jumps to her feet up from the chair that she's been sitting on, and she rounds in anger on Shannay.**_

" _ **How bloody dare you try to control me?" Beaker snaps out at Ravens sounding hurt in a tone of anger.**_

 _ **Tracy then grabs roughly onto Shannay's hair and she pulls onto it. It would appear that the dark curse that Shannay had placed upon her has now worn off Tracy. Tracy is now determined to rescue Lily. However it would appear that the dark curse has not worn off on neither Tom nor Kyle quite yet, and along with Morgana they both round in anger on Tracy.**_

 _ **Chapter seven**_

 _ **Inside the sitting room Razz Kevins removes his head up from Lily's leg that she is wearing her dark black leggings on. Razz takes a look down at his own skin tight jeans.**_

" _ **Neither of us are dressed for battle!" Razz tells Lily sounding quite annoyed.**_

 _ **Lily closes her eyes. She knows simply that she just doesn't have it in her to win the war against either of her enemies Morgana Pendragon or Shannay Ravens, and also Lily knows that she just doesn't have the will to fight her loved ones Tracy, Kyle and Tom.**_

" _ **Who are you?" Both Tee and Carman shout across the sitting room from different directions at Razz.**_

 _ **Neither Tee nor Carman have ever met Razz before, and that also means that his path has neither ever crossed with theirs before.**_

" _ **He's my fella!" Lily tells both of her best mates in response to their exact same question that they asked Razz at the same time as one another.**_

 _ **Razz is troubled.**_

" _ **Who are these people?" He questions Lily sounding troubled.**_

 _ **Kettle takes a look back at Kevins in response to his question to her.**_

" _ **They're my friends," she tells him in response to his question to her.**_

 _ **Outside the sitting room Tracy Beaker has now escaped herself from the kitchen, and she's now wrestling with Kyle Kevins over trying to unlock the door of the sitting room. Tracy is determined to see the young lady who she loves like a little sister to her Lily Kettle safe and sound. Kyle grabs hold of Tracy's neck firmly, but in return she just punches him full on in the face. Kyle then tightly reaches out and takes hold of Tracy's hair pulling on it. Beaker then sharply kicks Kevins roughly away from her by lashing out at him at her dark black leather boot. Kyle backs away from Tracy in fear now. Tracy is now just about to unlock the door leading into the sitting room in the house when suddenly Tom Clarkson comes along, and he leaps onto her knocking her down roughly onto the carpet floor just outside the sitting room. Kyle Kevins then aids Tom now in attacking Tracy.**_

 _ **Chapter eight**_

 _ **Tracy Beaker tries her very best to fight off both of her attackers Kyle Kevins and Tom Clarkson just outside of the locked sitting room. Tracy realises that she has something in her dark brown leather jacket pocket that can help her to deal with her two current foes, and so Tracy proceeds to withdraw this small gas tool from her pocket, and then Tracy goes onto gassing both Kyle and Tom with her tool. Tracy manages to knock both Tom and Kyle out unconscious, and then she quickly unlocks the door leading into the sitting room before diving into the room. Tracy finds her friends Lily Kettle, Razz Kevins, Carman Howle and Tee Taylor all imprisoned inside the room. Lily takes a look up in anger at Tracy from where she is sunk down on the floor of the room.**_

" _ **Oh look the traitor's decided to pay us a visit!" She snaps out at the others while bravely facing her.**_

 _ **Tracy takes a look down at Lily.**_

" _ **I regret having helped to capture you!" She informs her in a truthful tone.**_

 _ **Lily is left troubled by what Tracy has just informed her about.**_

" _ **Then why did you?" She demands an answer sharply from her.**_

 _ **Tracy smiles down in sadness at Lily.**_

" _ **Shannay placed a mind control spell over me forcing me to capture you," she tells her truthfully in response to the question that she has just asked her.**_

 _ **Lily then realises in response to what Tracy has just told her that Tracy would never ever help to capture her at her own will to do so. Tracy then proceeds to kneel down beside her friend Lily on the floor of the sitting room, and Beaker then proceeds to us her magical powers that have slowly started to come back to her since leaving Mzzuan to break the chains off Lily's hands. Lily then tries to pull her hero into a hug to thank her, but in return Tracy just shakes her head at her.**_

" _ **We have no time for that just now we need to get out of here then you can do all the hugging you wish to do in the world," Tracy says to Lily.**_

 _ **Kettle understands what Beaker has just told her. Tracy then proceeds to use her magical powers to break the chains off Carman, Tee and Razz's hands. Tracy then turns to face Razz.**_

" _ **We need to get out of here!" She informs both him and the others who they are currently with.**_

 _ **Razz rounds on Tracy in response to the information that she has just given to him.**_

" _ **No I'm not going anywhere away from here without my dad!" Razz snaps out at Tracy in response to what she has just told him.**_

 _ **He knows however that she'll have a plan for she always does, but that just isn't the point, because no the point most certainly is that Razz simply just doesn't wish to leave his dad Kyle suffering at the hands of both Morgana Pendragon and Shannay Ravens. Tracy exchanges troubled looks with Lily on just how to get Razz away from this house without either him or them getting hurt by his dad. Lily then rounds on Razz.**_

" _ **Sorry hunny bunny!" She says rather loudly to him.**_

 _ **Razz has no idea at all just what his girlfriend is sorry for until she punches him full on in the face to knock him out. Lily shrugs her shoulders when she sees Tracy's shocked face staring back at her.**_

" _ **Love hurts," she tells her.**_

 _ **The unconscious Razz falls into his girlfriend's loving embrace, and Lily holds onto Razz dearly. Lily takes a look back over at Tracy.**_

" _ **You grab his arms and I'll grab his legs, we need to get both him and ourselves out of here," she instructs her.**_

 _ **Lily then pushes the unconscious Razz backwards over to Tracy, and then she grabs him firmly by the arms while Lily herself grabs his legs, and together both Lily and Tracy carry the unconscious Razz out of the sitting room. Both Tee and Carman take to following Tracy, Lily and the blanked out Razz out of the sitting room. Lily keeps turning round to see if the coast is clear for her to head out of her old home with her friends. Luckily both Kyle and Tom remain unconscious down by the side of the open sitting room door. There seems to be no sign at all of either Morgana or Shannay as Tracy uses her magical powers to blast open the front door of the house, and they all head out of the house together.**_

 _ **Chapter nine**_

 _ **Tracy Beaker kicks the front door of Kyle Kevins deserted house roughly open, and the door bursts open when she does this. Both Tracy and Lily Kettle then proceed to carry the unconscious Razz Kevins into his old home, and both Tee Taylor and Carman Howle take to following them into the home together. Tee is the last person to make her way into the house, and she both shuts and locks the door after she does this. Both Tracy and Lily take to laying Razz down onto the sofa in the living room in his house, and then Lily sits down on a rocking chair in the room with him until he opens up his eyes.**_

" _ **Lily you bloody idiot!" Razz mutters out angrily as he struggles to open his eyes up while laying down on the sofa.**_

 _ **Lily nods her head in agreement to what Razz has just muttered out at her.**_

" _ **Yep I am but I've just saved your life," she tells him in response to what he has just muttered out at her.**_

 _ **Tracy then makes her way into the living room followed by Carman. Beaker takes a look down at both Kettle and Kevins.**_

" _ **My old friends!" She cries out at them both in a tone of happiness.**_

 _ **Lily folds her arms as she takes a look from Razz to Tracy.**_

" _ **Never thought I'd see the day that we are at war against Kyle!" She tells them both sounding scared.**_

 _ **In truth Lily is just scared of hurting her friend Kyle. Razz takes a seat up on the sofa.**_

" _ **My old man against me!" He declares.**_

 _ **Tracy shakes her head back at Razz.**_

" _ **He really isn't himself because he really loves you," she promises him.**_

 _ **Lily smiles up at Tracy from where she is sat on her chair.**_

" _ **As he does you," she tells her.**_

 _ **Lily can't actually quite believe just how blind Tracy is to things at times. Lily scratches her head.**_

" _ **How are we going to remind both Tom and Kyle of the good men who they really are?" She questions both of her friends.**_

 _ **Tracy takes a look back at her friend Lily in response to her question to her.**_

" _ **Hopefully their curses will just simply fade away like how mind did," she tells her in response to her question to her.**_

 _ **Lily therefore decides the best thing to do now is just sit and wait to see if her two friends turn back to normal, and come looking for both her and her friends. There is however a pressing matter upon Lily's head now as she turns to face Razz.**_

" _ **Did Hannah have Frozen on DVD?" Kettle questions Kevins.**_

 _ **Razz nods his head in response to his girlfriend's question to him.**_

" _ **Yeah like you she was massively obsessed with it," he tells her in response to her question to him.**_

 _ **Lily just wants to check to make sure that she isn't on that DVD, after going to visit the kingdom Arendelle, at the time of Elsa's coronation to become Queen. Lily is sitting backwards facing the TV right now, but she soon goes over to sit down beside Razz on the sofa facing the television screen.**_

" _ **Put it on for me then!" Lily commands Razz.**_

 _ **Tracy rounds in anger on both of her friends.**_

" _ **We just don't have the time for you two to sit romantically watching a film together!" She tells them both firmly.**_

 _ **Lily smiles up at Tracy in response to what she has just told her as Razz goes to put the Disney DVD onto the TV.**_

" _ **You take life way too seriously at times, when all you need to do is to sit back and watch the DVD with us!" Kettle says to Beaker.**_

 _ **Tracy shakes her head in anger down at Lily while Razz finishes putting on the DVD.**_

" _ **What the hell is wrong with you? Doesn't it bother you that both Morgana and Shannay want your head on a plate?" Beaker questions Kettle out of the shock of seeing her sitting so laid back like this.**_

 _ **Lily just feels that she deserves to watch a little bit of TV now, because after all she just hasn't had the time to sit back and to relax in a long time. Razz takes a seat back down beside Lily on the couch, and he begins to play the DVD by using the DVD remote. For the first time in forever Frozen is now playing out throughout the room. Luckily Lily is left overjoyed to discover that neither she herself nor Razz are on the DVD. Lily smiles up once more at Tracy.**_

" _ **Me and Razz took a trip from Narnia to Arendelle!" She informs her knowing that she may not be able to believe her.**_

 _ **Luckily however Tracy knows that nothing else in life will be able to surprise her now, and so therefore she simply believes what Lily has just informed her about.**_

 _ **Chapter ten**_

 _ **The dark curses now take to wearing off both Tom Clarkson and Kyle Kevins inside Steve Kettle's old family home on Elmtree lane in Living village. Tom and Kyle are now struggling to their feet's up from the carpet floor of the hallway of the house. Tom smiles over at Kyle.**_

" _ **Poor Razz little lamb probably spent so long trying to get back to you, and when he finally found you again you were an enemy to him." He tells him.**_

 _ **Kyle laughs out in happiness in response to what his new mate Tom has just told him. Mr Kevins isn't happy about not giving his loving son the welcome home that he really deserved to get, but however Kyle is just simply overjoyed to discover that his little lad is alive once again. Kyle nods his head from the direction of Tom back towards the direction of the front door of Shannay's house.**_

" _ **Let's go to mine and then think there of where to go to find the others." Kevins tells Clarkson.**_

 _ **Tom nods his head in agreement in response to what Kyle has just told him. The two men then escape from Shannay's house together. Both Kyle and Tom head across Shannay's garden, and they hope over her garden wall into Kyle's own garden. Kyle then proceeds to produce a set of keys from his jacket pocket before using them to unlock the front door of his house. Kyle then makes his way back into his home which he has not entered in quite awhile now along with his good friend Tom. Suddenly Tee jumps out at them from a hidden corner in the passageway surprising them both. Kyle shakes his head over at Tee.**_

" _ **Try not to do that again kidda cause I don't think that me heart could take it if you did it again girl," he says to her sounding pleased to be seeing her.**_

 _ **Tee clenches her hands firmly into fists when she sees both Tom and Kyle standing facing her in the hallway of the Kevins family home.**_

" _ **Are you two a friend to me now?" Tee demands an answer sharply from both Tom and Kyle.**_

 _ **They both then nod their heads in response to her question to them. Kyle's troubled.**_

" _ **Where's my kid Tee?" He questions the young lady.**_

 _ **Tee smiles back at Kyle in response to his question to her.**_

" _ **In the front room!" She tells him in response to his question to her.**_

 _ **Kyle then turns to face Tom in response to what Tee has just told him.**_

" _ **Come and meet me kidda," he says to him.**_

 _ **Both Kyle and Tom then proceed to follow Tee into the sitting room in the house, and there they find Lily, Razz and Tracy all sitting sharing out a glass of coke together. Razz takes a look up when his dad makes his way into the room along with his friends.**_

" _ **Dad!" Razz cries out in a tone of happiness when he sees Kyle making his way into the living room.**_

 _ **Razz can just tell now that his dad is a friend to him now by the way in which Tee has decided to put her trust into him like this. Kyle takes a look down at his only son with great delight fixed onto his two eyes now.**_

" _ **RAZZ! AT LAST!" Kyle screams out at his only child in a tone of amazement.**_

 _ **Razz gets to his feet up from the sofa that he's been sitting on beside Lily, and he finally turns to face his father. Both Razz and Kyle just stand facing one another in the front room before pulling one another into a loving hug. Kyle traps Razz in his firm embrace.**_

" _ **I knew deep down in my heart that I'd find you again, our journey together is far from finished my boy," he says to him sounding relieved to have finally found him again.**_

 _ **Lily smiles in happiness when she watches both Kyle and Razz hugging one another like this. After hugging his son Kyle takes a look down at Lily who is still sat down on the sofa.**_

" _ **I've been worried sick about you, were you alright my girl in Narnia?" He questions her sounding concerned.**_

 _ **Kyle, Tom and Tracy are now all taking a look at Lily with concern in their eyes. Lily then proceeds to explain to her three friends all about getting betrayed by Lucy Pevensie, and turned into the evil Queen Morgana Pendragon by her. Lily then goes onto also telling them about the sleeping curse that Morgana placed her under, and then about Razz freeing her from the curse. Lily finally explains about both her and Razz getting sent back in time to the olden days of Narnia by Morgana, and then travelling to the whole other world of Arendelle, and witnessing Queen Elsa's coronation there, before Elsa agreed to use her magical powers to send both Lily and Razz right back to their own home world of earth. Kyle, Tom and Tracy all listen to what Lily tells them about her adventures with great interest. When she finishes sharing out her tale Lily turns to face both Kyle and Razz in the room.**_

" _ **How are we going to defeat Morgana?" She takes to questioning them both.**_

 _ **Razz smiles back at his girl in response to her question to him.**_

" _ **By fighting her," he tells her in response to her question to him.**_

 _ **Kyle shakes his head in response to what his son has just told Lily.**_

" _ **No I'm afraid ma boy Morgana is way too powerful for anyone of us to go up against her, and to even start to think about surviving her, but however I have heard of an old man called Emrys who is said to live deep in the one true forest of Liverpool city, and apparently he has the power to save the world!" Kyle tells everyone in the sitting room.**_

 _ **Kyle has captured everyone's interest now. Kyle takes a look over at Tracy.**_

" _ **Like us this man is said to have magical powers." He informs her.**_

 _ **Kyle then smiles over at Lily.**_

" _ **Just like you yourself once did," he says to her learning now by just simply looking in her two eyes that she doesn't hold any such magical powers anymore.**_

 _ **Lily then suddenly remembers the woman who she used to call an Aunty to her before she passed away, Kerry telling her that this old sorcerer, called Emrys had helped none other than the evil wicked witch Cora to bring her back to life from the dead. Lily knows that this man works with dark forces. Lily's troubled.**_

" _ **What makes you think that this gentleman's going to agree to help us?" She questions Kyle sounding confused.**_

 _ **Mr Kevins takes a look back at Miss Kettle in response to her question to him.**_

" _ **Well if he can't then I'm afraid to say that no one can," he tells her in response to her question to him.**_

 _ **Kyle takes a look from Lily to Razz.**_

" _ **We must set off together to find him if we can," he urges them both.**_

 _ **Both Lily and Razz then nod their heads in response to what Kyle has just said to them both.**_

 _ **Chapter eleven**_

 _ **Kyle Kevins, Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins are now all searching in the one true forest of Liverpool city for the powerful sorcerer Emrys. Lily is now dressed in one of the deceased Hannah's old colour green hooded jackets, but however she still has her dark black leggings on and her red plimsolls on too. Razz is dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans and a blue jumper. Kyle is dressed in a white hooded jacket with a pair of black trousers on. Lily has got her shiny blonde hair tied back into a little pony tail, and Razz has taken to comb his hair to impress Lily with. Kyle is wearing his glasses on his head. Lily smiles over at Razz as they take to walking through the forest together hand in hand.**_

" _ **You really did miss out on a lot of things mate," she tells him.**_

 _ **Razz takes a look back at Lily in response to what she has just told him.**_

" _ **I'm really sorry to hear about Steve," he apologises to her sounding devastated for her.**_

 _ **Razz knows that he needs to learn just how lucky he is for still having a dad to look after him. Lily smiles back in sadness over at Razz in response to what he has just apologised to her.**_

" _ **Yeah well it isn't so bad for me now that your back," she tells him in a truthful tone.**_

 _ **What Lily has just told him really takes to pleasing Razz. Lily knows that her dad would have wanted her to be happy, and she is much more than happy being with her one true love Razz. Lily turns to face Razz.**_

" _ **The funeral service that we threw for you didn't exactly go off according to plan," she tells him.**_

 _ **Razz has no desire at all to learn of his own funeral, and he just wishes that his friends would just appreciate him being here now rather than reflecting back over the time when he was a dead man. Suddenly in the middle of the one true forest of Liverpool an old man limps up to them with a staff supporting him on his way. This old man is wearing a cape, and he has a dark brown hood on over his head. The old man is now stood facing Lily, Razz and Kyle in the middle of the forest.**_

" _ **I see all, and I have reason to believe that the three have of you have come here to face me Emrys!" He informs them all.**_

 _ **They've found him and that was quick! Lily steps forward bravely to face Emrys.**_

" _ **I believe that you knew my Aunty Kerry," she says to him.**_

 _ **The old man nods his head sadly in response to what Lily has just said to him.**_

" _ **Oh yes I did, but unfortunately I knew her back at a time when I was working with evil wicked witches, and I vow to myself never to revert working with them ever again. I see all, I know all about you Lily Kettle, and I also know why you wish to see me. I'm sorry that you too had to suffer at the hands of the witch Morgana Pendragon just as I myself did," he tells her in response to what she has just said to him.**_

 _ **Razz rounds on Emrys.**_

" _ **Can you help us to defeat the witch?" He demands an answer from him.**_

 _ **Emrys takes a look from Lily to Razz, and he nods his head at him in response to what he has just asked him.**_

" _ **Oh yes my friend yes I can, because after all Morgana is my problem that I need to deal with and not yours. Follow me the three of you!" Emrys commands Razz, Lily and Kyle.**_

 _ **He then proceeds to lead them on through the forest. Emrys' true name is Merlin, and he explains this to his three new acutance's.**_

" _ **I recognise that you all have youthful appearances would you all therefore like me to transform into my youthful appearance?" Merlin questions his three new friends.**_

 _ **Both Lily and Razz shrug their shoulders in response to what Merlin has just questioned them about, but Kyle nods his head in response to what Emrys has just questioned him about.**_

" _ **Oh yeah please I can't understand old men," Kyle tells Merlin in response to his question to him.**_

 _ **Merlin then uses his magical powers to change from having the appearance of an old man to having one of a young man. There you go Lily has just learned a new fact about her mate Kyle that he doesn't like old men. Merlin, Lily, Kyle and Razz all head on through the forest together.**_

 _ **Chapter twelve**_

 _ **Emrys (Merlin), Lily Kettle, Razz Kevins and Kyle Kevins are now all strolling down a main road in single file a few miles away from the one true forest of Liverpool city now. Merlin is now sharing out his many adventures in the great kingdom of Camelot between both Lily and her two friends. Merlin has the appearance of a young man now rather than an old man, and he is dressed in the modern world clothes. However Merlin has come from an olden time when Saxons were about. They are all passing a lake now. A white and blue coloured van drives past them. Merlin takes a look over at the lake of Avalon before taking a look back at his new friend Lily.**_

" _ **My master is laying dead buried at the bottom of that lake," he explains to her.**_

 _ **Lily smiles back at Merlin in response to what he has just explained to her.**_

" _ **I know," she tells him in response to what he has just explained to her.**_

 _ **Lily took to watching the BBC programme Merlin when it was on TV here in Britain. Merlin is just about to ask Lily just how she knows what he is talking about, when suddenly a bright light shines out from the a lake, and then none other than Merlin's very own master King Arthur Pendragon appears in the light. He's back! Arthur has risen again!**_

" _ **ARTHUR!" Merlin cries out in great delight when he takes a look over at his master standing stood still in the water of the lake just before him.**_

 _ **Lily smiles excitedly at both Razz and Kyle.**_

" _ **This is an exciting day!" She informs them both in a tone of happiness.**_

 _ **The world must be in need of Arthur returning to life from the dead now more than ever before, because of Morgana Pendragon being in modern times I suppose. Arthur Pendragon takes a look over at his old friend Merlin while standing stood still in the lake.**_

" _ **Merlin, what's going on?" The King questions his old manservant in a tone of shock.**_

 _ **Arthur has absolutely no idea at all just to how he is back from the dead.**_

" _ **Arthur will rise again!" Merlin repeats the words that the great dragon (Kilgharrah) once said to him when Arthur had only just been killed.**_

 _ **Merlin smiles over at his three new friends.**_

" _ **Now Morgana really doesn't stand a chance!" He makes a promising vow to them all.**_

 _ **King Arthur is dressed in a white gown. He makes his way across the lake over to where Merlin and the strangers are gathered watching him together. Arthur rounds on Merlin.**_

 _ **What the hell have I returned to life from the dead for? This doesn't just happen every day people returning to life from the dead-**_

" _ **Actually it does Arthur!" Sir Gwaine shouts appearing behind them after heading down the road to see them all.**_

 _ **Gwaine smiles over at Merlin.**_

" _ **You really look terrible," he tells him.**_

 _ **Merlin actually isn't feeling too well funnily enough after seeing two ghosts who he believed that he would never ever be able to see with his own two eyes again. Merlin rounds on both Arthur and Gwaine.**_

" _ **Morgana's returned to life from the dead, and she's terrorising this young lady who I'm currently with right here Lily Kettle!" He informs them both in an urgent tone of saying that we all really need to do something now type of thing.**_

 _ **Arthur's left utterly shocked by the information that his old friend has just given him, and he's much more shocked than what Gwaine is to discover that Morgana has returned to life from the dead, because Gwaine was killed by Morgana before she got killed by Merlin back in olden times, and beside the whole reason to why Gwaine is in Liverpool right now is because of the wicked witch. Arthur turns to face Lily.**_

" _ **Hey it's alright, I'm sorry that you had to suffer at the hands of my enemy, but I'm back now to deal with her!" He apologises to her in a promise.**_

 _ **Lily steps forward to face the King of olden Camelot in response to what he has just apologised to her.**_

" _ **If you're going up against Morgana then so am I!" She tells him firmly sounding just as brave as she actually is.**_

 _ **Arthur knows that Morgana must just be too powerful for this Lily girl to even consider facing, and so therefore he is unsure about letting her go up against her foe Morgana. Arthur takes a look over at Merlin for support as to whether or not let Lily help them in going up against the witch.**_

" _ **Must we let this girl get hurt by Morgana?" The King questions his loyal subject looking to him for support right now.**_

 _ **Merlin takes a look back at his King Arthur in response to what he has just questioned him about.**_

" _ **If we are to stand any chance at all of facing Morgana then we'll need Lily by our side ready to fight with us against her to the death," he tells him truthfully in response to his question to him.**_

 _ **In response to what Merlin has just told him Arthur now knows that he must put his trust into Lily. Arthur smiles from Merlin to Lily.**_

" _ **Find Morgana we must!" He urges them both.**_

 _ **Both Lily and Merlin nod their heads in agreement to what Arthur has just urged to them both. Kyle turns to face the King.**_

" _ **We'll need to steal a car I'm sorry to say your majesty!" He informs him.**_

 _ **Arthur's left troubled over the information that this strange man has just given to him.**_

" _ **A car you say, what is a car may I ask?" King Arthur takes to interrogating Kyle.**_

 _ **A car then drives on past them on the main road, and Kyle points from the King over to it.**_

" _ **That's a car shire!" Mr Kevins explains to King Arthur.**_

 _ **Arthur's left absolutely amazed by what has just drifted on past him.**_

" _ **What in the world is that?" The King questions the other people around him.**_

 _ **Razz takes a look back at King Arthur in response to the question that he's just asked everyone.**_

" _ **Modern transport," he explains to him in response to the question that he's just taken to ask everyone.**_

 _ **Arthur is left terrified by the sudden sight of the car, and he is determined not to step foot in one. Arthur folds his arms as he takes to rounding on Kyle.**_

" _ **You can forget about us stealing anything dear commoner!" He tells him firmly.**_

 _ **Arthur realises much to his shock that he's unarmed right now without a single sword. Arthur then rounds on Merlin, and he hits him hard across the head.**_

" _ **Well don't just stand there man find me a sword! What do you really think that I'm stupid enough to fight Morgana without a sword in my hand do you?" King Arthur shouts out at Merlin commanding him.**_

 _ **The servant then nods his head in response to what his mater has just commanded him to do, before using his powerful magical powers to make a sword appear out of nowhere all of a sudden in Arthur's hand. Merlin turns to face Lily.**_

" _ **Don't worry I'm sure that your own magical powers shall return to you one day!" He promises her.**_

 _ **Gwaine rounds on Merlin.**_

" _ **Hey you have magic!" He cries out at him in a tone of shock.**_

 _ **Arthur nods his head in response to what his dear knight has just cried out at Merlin.**_

" _ **Yeah he does, and he's been lying to us all this time!" The King informs his knight.**_

 _ **Merlin then uses his enchanted powers to make a sword appear out of nowhere in Lily, Kyle, Razz and Gwaine's hands. Merlin rounds on Gwaine.**_

" _ **I'm still the same person however who you knew before you died!" He tells him.**_

 _ **Gwaine is reassured by what Merlin has just told him.**_

 _ **Chapter thirteen**_

 _ **The story of Morgana Pendragon: According to**_ _ **Uther Pendragon**_ _ **, when Morgana's presumed father Gorlois was away fighting on the Northern Plains, her mother**_ _ **Vivienne**_ _**had a brief affair with**_ _ **Uther Pendragon**_ _**and later gave birth to Morgana. As she was born in the house of**_ _ **Gorlois**_ _ **, no one doubted her parentage. Morgana also stated that as a child she used to help her father with his armour. She remained with her family until she was about ten years old. At that time Gorlois was killed by enemies of**_ _ **Camelot**_ _**because Uther failed to send his best friend the promised reinforcements. It was stated by**_ _ **Uther**_ _**himself that Morgana fought him from the beginning and was never afraid to speak her mind. As a young girl she often practiced swordplay with her childhood companion,**_ _ **Arthur**_ _ **, and according to her, used to beat him with a sword, though he would later deny this. Being the only woman in the royal family, she would often sit beside Uther during state affairs and tournaments, seemingly filling the role which would have ordinarily been undertaken by the Queen of**_ _ **Camelot**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Morgana is first seen by**_ _ **Merlin**_ _**during his first days in Camelot when he enters her chambers. Morgana, not seeing him, mistakes him for**_ _ **Gwen**_ _**while getting ready for a feast celebrating twenty years since the end of**_ _ **The Great Purge**_ _ **. Morgana resisted attending this celebration, expressing to Uther her sympathy for Mary Collins and her abhorrence for the Great Purge because of the lives taken to accomplish Uther's endeavor to eliminate magic from Camelot. Nevertheless, Uther orders her to be present. Merlin is initially quite awestruck by the Lady Morgana and watches her flirtatious interaction with Arthur at the feast. She is first properly introduced to Merlin when Gwen is wrongly accused of witchcraft after witnessing his apparent attempt to sacrifice his life for Gwen's (though he was actually the one responsible for the enchantment of which she had been accused). His actions lead her to believe he has feelings for Gwen. She helps Merlin and Arthur defeat the**_ _ **Afanc**_ _**that**_ _ **Nimueh**_ _**used to poison the water supply despite them telling her it is too dangerous.**_

 _ **Morgana is the daughter of Uther Pendragon and his mistress, Vivienne, who was his best friend's wife, though hidden from Morgana. At a young age, Morgana discovers that she sometimes dreams of terrible things that afterwards come to pass. The court physician,**_ _ **Gaius**_ _ **, gives her a variety of sleeping potions, but none proves particularly effective. Her powers first appear in the show when Morgana's dreams aid Merlin in defeating two**_ _ **Sidhe**_ _ **that wished to kill**_ _ **Arthur**_ _**in order to return to**_ _ **Avalon**_ _**one of their own,**_ _ **Sophia**_ _ **, who was banished to a mortal existence.**_

 _ **Morgana later becomes deeply attached to**_ _ **Mordred**_ _ **, a young**_ _ **druid**_ _**boy whose life Merlin saved at risk of Uther's wrath should his actions be discovered. Morgana was willing to defy Uther and hide the boy in her chambers; however, she is caught when trying to return Mordred to the Druids. Merlin aids in the safe return of**_ _ **Mordred**_ _**to his people, for which Morgana is grateful. In return, she goes with him to his home village**_ _ **Ealdor**_ _**to help him defend it from bandits.**_

 _ **Morgana has persistently been strongly opposed to Uther's ruthlessness towards magic and questioned his choice to execute**_ _ **Mary Collins**_ _ **' son,**_ _ **Thomas**_ _**James Collins , due to her belief that magic is an inherent quality rather than an active choice. She appears at times to have an intuitive awareness of Merlin's abilities although she has never confronted him with it.**_

 _ **From early on, Morgana also shows signs of a darker side. Her bitterness over her father's death and Uther's pivotal role in it causes her great turmoil and ambivalence towards her guardian. This means that, when exacerbated by Uther's intention to put Gwen to death unjustly and his actual execution of**_ _ **her father**_ _**on charges of sorcery, her bitterness blossoms into hatred and a desire for an end to Uther's bloody reign. She plots to have him killed and takes an active role in the performance of the intended murder. However, conflicted and weighed by her conscience, she repents of her intention at the last minute when confronted with the realisation that Uther is truly sorry for his actions in the case of both her father and Gwen's father. She then kills**_ _ **Tauren**_ _ **, the assassin, just before he strikes Uther down and Merlin kills the other sorcerers involved. After these events she warns**_ _ **Merlin**_ _**in a trance that worse things are to come.**_

 _ **Morgana's**_ _ **magic**_ _**eventually begins to reveal itself. When Morgana accidentally sets her room on fire and shatters a vase with magic, she becomes terrified. She goes to Gaius and tells him she fears she has magic. Gaius knows it to be true, but lies to her in an attempt to protect her. Merlin advises her to seek out the Druids for help and advice, and Morgana eventually finds her way to a Druid camp where she is reunited with**_ _ **Mordred**_ _ **. Merlin later arrives, saying Uther believes she has been kidnapped and is going to execute everyone in Camelot who is under suspicion unless she is returned. Morgana does not want to go back, but an army of Camelot soldiers raid the camp and bring her back. Morgana thanks Merlin for what he did for her, saying her experience has taught her not to fear her powers, though she still realizes the danger in exposing them. Arthur mistakenly believes that Morgana and Merlin have romantic feelings for each other. She is terrified of discovery when Uther hires a**_ _ **witchfinder**_ _**to expose the last traces of magic, and is desperate to keep her secret hidden. She is later taken hostage when the Witchfinder's treachery is exposed, but is saved by Merlin.**_

 _ **Sometime later, Mordred returns, sneaking into Camelot to see Morgana with the sorcerer**_ _ **Alvarr**_ _ **, who asks Morgana to steal a powerful crystal hidden in Camelot's vaults. Morgana eventually agrees and steals the crystal, delivering it to Alvarr's camp. When the crystal is discovered to be missing, Merlin suspects Morgana, having caught her in Arthur's chambers when she was stealing the key to the vault, and follows her to the camp, witnessing her reunion with Mordred. Through Gaius, Merlin gives up the location of the camp and Uther sends Arthur and his men to retrieve the crystal and kill Alvarr's men, forcing Morgana to ride to the camp ahead of them and give Alvarr warning. Despite this, Alvarr is captured, although Mordred was able to escape, and when Uther condemns Alvarr to execution, Morgana tells Uther that she disowns him in a heated argument and later uses her sleeping potions to drug Alvarr's guards, allowing him to escape. Uther suspects Morgana when he hears Alvarr had help escaping and emotionally informs the court that whoever has been responsible has betrayed him, whatever the consequences.**_

 _ **Sometime later, Morgana finds a letter from Morgause, asking her to meet her. Morgana meets with her and admits that she hates what Uther has become, confessing that she once had the chance to be his assassin, but saved his life instead because she believed he was still capable of changing for the better. However, she realizes Uther would never alter his persecution, and that should he ever discover her true nature he will execute her. Morgause then casts a spell without warning, causing Morgana to fall asleep. When Morgana awakes in Camelot, she thinks the meeting with Morgause was only a dream, but as the day progresses and everyone around her begins to fall asleep, she hides in her chambers until Arthur and Merlin return. Morgana, afraid of what is occurring around her and helpless to do anything about it, is disturbed when Merlin suggests that Morgause is behind it. Despite his own suspicions, Merlin covers for her when Arthur wonders why she is the only one not affected by the spell, claiming that Gaius must have given her a draught that fights off the sleeping plague before he succumbs to it himself. Merlin later discovers that Morgause made Morgana the vessel for the sleeping plague, unbeknownst to Morgana herself. For the plague to end, either Morgause must undo the spell or Morgana must die.**_

 _ **Morgana is therefore poisoned by a reluctant Merlin, who rashly sees it as his only option, and as Arthur fights Morgause's knights, Morgana begins to suffocate as the hemlock enters her system, quickly falling unconscious, after realizing, however, that Merlin has betrayed her. Across the castle, Morgause becomes aware of Morgana's plight and realizes her sister is dying. In order to save her sister, Morgause agrees to call off the attack in return for Merlin revealing what he has used to poison her, and she then disappears with Morgana.**_

 _ **A year passes by in Camelot with Uther sending his men to scour the kingdom in search of Morgana, costing an ever-increasing number of lives as the soldiers are slaughtered by unseen forces, but Uther refuses to give up or see reason. Eventually, a close to hopeless Arthur and Merlin chance upon a dishevelled, frightened Morgana stumbling through the woods. They then return with Morgana to Camelot, and Gaius orders Uther to allow her to rest. When she awakes, Morgana shares an intimate moment with Arthur, explaining how she escaped the bandits who were holding her captive. He embraces her, promising her that she is safe in Camelot. As Arthur left, Morgana notices a nervous Merlin at the door and calls him inside, telling him she knows he poisoned her, and in response he swears he did not want to, to which she smiles faintly and informs him she understands why he does it. To his surprise, she tearfully confesses she did not know what she was doing, that she is now aware of "exactly" what Uther fought against, and hopes he can forgive her. Merlin leaves her chambers elated, relieved that she forgave him, but unbeknownst to him her repentance is merely an act as Morgana has been in Morgause's company for the past year, and in that time has been fully corrupted and turned against Uther.**_

 _ **Though she maintains the pretence of dutiful love for the King when they are reunited, it is a ploy to collect his tears, which Morgause then mixes with the black blood of a**_ _ **mandrake root**_ _**, creating a spell to drive the king insane. When she is spotted by a sentry returning to the castle after meeting Morgause, Morgana stabs the guard in cold blood, and then creeps inside to place the mandrake root under Uther's bed. By morning he has begun to lose his sanity, hallucinating spectres of the innocents he has executed over the years, including boys he has drowned in a well and Ygraine, whose death was ultimately a result of his own folly meddling with the forces of life and death.**_

 _ **Morgana also worsens Uther's sickness by wrapping the mandrake root up with a string and pulling it twice: this causes the root to scream, like it is in pain and so Uther has another vision of Ygraine and other drowned boys which beg the king not to harm them. Morgana looks upon Uther's face and she sees him screaming. Morgana then smiles and leaves the king.**_

 _ **Merlin soon finds the mandrake root and suspected Morgana, following her when she goes to meet Morgause. However, Morgana quickly senses him following her and catches him, after which Morgause binds him in chains and leaves him to be killed by**_ _ **Serkets**_ _ **. Morgana returns to Camelot as Cenred's armies prepare to descend on Camelot, and during the battle she creeps down into the catacombs to use a magic staff to awaken the dead buried there, sending them forth to attack the knights of Camelot.**_

 _ **Merlin, who survives thanks to the intervention of the dragon, arrives and begs her not to continue. She tells him that Uther had to be stopped for the sake of herself and other magical beings, but Merlin tells her that they can find another way, to which she replies that there is no other way. After Merlin attempts to destroy the staff, Morgana draws her sword against him. Merlin**_ _ **fights her**_ _ **, albeit rather clumsily in comparison to Morgana's polished swordsmanship, and in the end is forced to use magic to overcome her, causing the stone ceiling to come crashing down on her. Once she falls unconscious, Merlin shatters the staff, destroying the undead army, and rushes back out to find Arthur. In the aftermath of the battle, Uther informs the entire court that they owe their victory to the bravery of one person: the Lady Morgana, who claimed to have discovered the staff in the tomb and destroyed it claiming victory. She then stares at Merlin, threatening to expose him, if he reveals her true colours.**_

 _ **As the King's ward, Morgana's birthday celebration is a lavish event, attended by many noble families of Camelot. Arthur's gift to her is, on Merlin's inadvertent advice, an ornate jewelled dagger, and Morgause sends a mirror with a message asking Morgana to meet her that night. Unbeknownst to Morgana, Merlin witnessed glimpses of the future through the**_ _ **Crystal Cave**_ _ **, among them a vision of Morgana murdering Uther with a be jewelled dagger namely the one given to her by Arthur. As the chain of events Merlin foresaw begin to take place, desperate to stop Morgana's intended regicide, he causes a torch to flare in front of her as she passes through the castle. However, this happens at the top of a stone staircase, causing Morgana to fall down the stairs as she flinches from the fire. Merlin alerts Arthur, who carries her to Gaius for treatment, though the prognosis is grim. Morgana's skull has been fractured and Gaius determines that the injuries are fatal. Morgana spends the next few days unconscious, though she does regain consciousness for a few minutes, during which Uther reveals a shocking secret: while Gorlois was away fighting, he had an affair with her mother, and Morgana is a result of this.**_

 _ **A guilt-ridden Merlin later uses a spell to heal her, not wanting to be the reason for her death. When Uther comes to her bedside, Morgana is deeply conflicted and offers him the chance to tell her the truth about her paternity. Uther, evidently uncomfortable, does not do so, and Morgana interprets this as him being ashamed of her, thus cementing Morgana's decline into hatred for the Pendragon rule.**_

 _ **Later, when Morgause sneaks into Camelot to see her, a bitter Morgana reveals her discovery. Despite her own shock, Morgause explains to her that her being of royal blood is good news for them, as she now has a legitimate claim to the throne. Morgause tries to make Morgana promise not to do anything rash, but Morgana's anger towards Uther becomes frenzied. Hurt and angry that he lied to her all her life and feeling he disowned her to uphold his reputation as "the perfect king", she retrieves the dagger Arthur gave her for her birthday, intending to kill Uther that very night. Merlin confronts her once more, knowing what is about to happen, but she uses magic to hurl him into the wall, knocking him unconscious and upturning a candle, thus starting a fire. With no one in her way, Morgana enters Uther's chambers and stands over him with the dagger as foreseen by Merlin, but as she is about to murder Uther, Merlin races into the doorway and uses his magic to shatter the window. Morgana drops the dagger just as Uther awakes and kicks the blade under his bed, fabricating the excuse that she became frightened by the fire and was seeking security. Uther suspects nothing.**_

 _ **During the time in which Arthur is to be forced into marrying a princess, Morgana notices that he and Gwen have fallen in love. After speaking to Morgause about this, the two plot to use Arthur's love for Gwen against him by conceiving a plan that will result in his death. With Arthur dead, Morgana will be able to ascend to the throne of Camelot. Morgause has Cenred kidnap Gwen and her long lost brother,**_ _ **Elyan**_ _ **. Gwen is told to bring Arthur to the Castle of Fyrien where Cenred is staying, or else her brother will be killed. Gwen does so, only after Merlin sees the scars left on her wrists from the chains, and admits it was a trap so Arthur must be prepared.**_

 _ **On the morning of the excursion, Morgana announces she is coming as well, and despite Merlin's attempts to convince Arthur not to let her come, Arthur is glad to have her along and points out that he needs Morgana to watch his back, since Merlin is useless with a sword. As they travel, Merlin tries to get rid of Morgana by causing her horse to throw her, spraining her ankle, but Arthur helps her along. As they make camp, Arthur reveals his plan to sneak into the castle through tunnels known only to Uther and a few others of the royal court. Despite Merlin's attempts to thwart her, Morgana is able to alert Morgause and Cenred to the tunnels, and their men are waiting to ambush the party from Camelot. Cenred makes a show of dragging Morgana away from the others, which allows her to reunited with Morgause, but when Arthur and the others escape, Morgause isn't worried- she knows that Arthur will never leave without Morgana, and she is right. Arthur arrives to find Cenred holding Morgana hostage with a sword to her throat, and Morgause attempts to hit Arthur with a deadly spell, but Merlin's arrival interrupts it, and when Morgana insists they leave her behind to escape since her ankle is injured, Arthur throws her over his shoulder and carries her out, much to Merlin's amusement.**_

 _ **Morgana plots against Arthur again when he goes on a quest to find the golden trident and she tries to kill him by using a**_ _ **Phoenix Eye**_ _**in a bracelet. However this fails because Merlin removes the Eye from Arthur's arm and gives it to the**_ _ **Fisher King**_ _ **, foiling her plan. Also during this time, Gwen begins to suspect Morgana after she sees her with Morgause to the point that she sees Morgana using magic, finally discovering Morgana's betrayal.**_

 _ **Morgana later begins to have dreams about Gwen becoming Queen of Camelot. To prevent this, she tells Arthur to spend the next day with Gwen, and then invites Uther on a ride with her, intentionally passing the spot where Arthur and Gwen are. When Uther realizes Arthur is smitten with a servant, he banishes Gwen from the city. However, when Arthur decides to join her and then return to make Gwen his queen, Morgana realizes she has failed to alter the future and break up Arthur and Gwen. Morgana then plants suspicions in the King's mind about the possibility of an enchantment, having previously planted a poultice under Arthur's pillow to frame Gwen. Gwen is sentenced to death and, seeing Morgana's cold smile on hearing her sentence, finally realizes that she is behind it all. Merlin, however, thwarts Morgana's plans by using an ageing spell to become**_ _ **Dragoon the Great**_ _ **, a veteran wizard who claims to have placed the poultice to bring shame on Camelot, leaving a somewhat confused Morgana foiled.**_

 _ **Morgana and Morgause eventually manage to get their hands on the**_ _ **Cup of Life**_ _ **. Using this to turn Cenred's army immortal, Morgause overruns Camelot's army and captures the castle. Uther is dragged to the throne room where he is forced onto his knees to watch Morgana's coronation. Unbeknownst to anyone in the room, Arthur and Merlin are also present, witnessing the event through a grate in the wall. Arthur is visibly devastated not only by Morgana's betrayal, but by his father's concealment of her being his sister. Arthur and Merlin escape to raise a resistance movement against Morgana's reign, but Uther is imprisoned, left alive only to bear witness to everything he held dear being torn down around him.**_

 _ **Morgana rules for some time and tries to get the Knights of Camelot to pledge themselves to her, but regardless of the fact that she claimed to be Uther's daughter, the knights are loyal to the King and refuse to obey her. As punishment and to ensure their compliance, Morgana allows her army to execute peasants, a cold warning that any treason the knights attempt will be unleashed on the innocents of Camelot. Afterwards, Morgana visits Uther in the dungeons, mockingly calling him "father". A deeply distraught Uther points out that innocent people are suffering, but Morgana angrily retaliates by saying she is merely mirroring the extreme persecution that dominated his reign. Uther then begs her to kill him and not innocent people, but she coldly states she will execute him only after she is satisfied that he has suffered the same amount of pain he caused his victims. This, as well as Morgana's claim of hating him beyond his understanding, compounds Uther's psychological destruction.**_

 _ **Morgana seems hopeful that**_ _ **Guinevere**_ _**will remain loyal to her, and indeed Gwen replies that she has always been so, but Gwen then frees Sir**_ _ **Leon**_ _**from the dungeons and Morgana's men follow them to Arthur. However, Arthur is able to escape and rally a small group of knights to lay siege to Camelot.**_ _ **Arthur**_ _ **,**_ _ **Merlin**_ _ **,**_ _ **Elyan**_ _ **,**_ _ **Lancelot**_ _ **,**_ _ **Gwaine**_ _**and**_ _ **Percival**_ _**infiltrate Camelot, but Morgana's soldiers intercept them, and so while the knights fight, Merlin and Lancelot set out to find and tip over the Cup of Life. Morgause attacks Merlin but**_ _ **Gaius**_ _**intervenes and Merlin attacks her with magic, causing her to slam into a stone column and allowing Merlin to empty the cup to destroy the army. Morgana arrives moments later and rushes to Morgause's side, cradling her just as Morgause did over a year before with her. Merlin tells her grimly that it is over, to which she furiously retorts that it has just begun. Morgana's subsequent screams of fury bring the walls of the throne room crumbling down around them, forcing Merlin, Gaius and Lancelot to flee. In the aftermath, there is no sign of either Morgana or Morgause in the rubble, indicating that Morgana used magic to escape with Morgause.**_

 _ **At some point over the following year, Morgana gains the allegiance of Arthur's uncle,**_ _ **Agravaine**_ _ **, who is stationed in Camelot as Arthur's chief advisor after Uther's deteriorated mental state leaves him incapable of ruling. Morgause has escaped with Morgana, severely weakened and physically damaged to the point where recovery is beyond both of their considerable abilities. Morgana's powers have developed greatly and she too is now a**_ _ **High Priestess**_ _**of the Old Religion. At Morgause's request, Morgana sacrifices her sister on the**_ _ **Isle of the Blessed**_ _**at midnight during**_ _ **Samhain**_ _ **, with Morgause wanting her inevitable death to at least be used for Morgana's benefit. The sacrifice of a soul, as required by**_ _ **the Cailleach**_ _ **, tears the veil between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Morgana is thrown back and knocked unconscious for a few moments, and upon waking she sees the Cailleach, who confirms that her powers are great but warns her that**_ _ **Emrys**_ _**will be her destiny and doom, without telling her that he is in fact Merlin. She also sees the**_ _ **Dorocha**_ _ **, which she has unleashed upon the world.**_

 _ **Later, Morgana meets with Agravaine in her house in the woods where he informs her that the Dorocha have brought Camelot to its knees and that Arthur plans to sacrifice himself to close the veil. Though Agravaine is clearly pleased by this, Morgana is still uneasy about the Cailleach's words regarding Emrys. Then, that night, she has a dream in which she is surrounded by dead soldiers and is begging Emrys to help her. However, he merely tells her that it is all her doing, at which point she wakes up, angrily whispering the unknown sorcerer's name.**_

 _ **When Agravaine, who has taken charge of the kingdom in Arthur's absence, tells Morgana about Gwen speaking out against him, Morgana tells him of the dream she had of Gwen becoming queen and plans to kill her to prevent the vision from coming true. While Agravaine diverts Gwen's attention, Morgana secretly enters Camelot through a tunnel and knocks Gwen unconscious to leave the Dorocha to kill her.**_

 _ **However, Gaius finds Gwen and saves her before the Dorocha can kill her. Additionally, Morgana's plan of crushing Camelot through the Dorocha is thwarted by**_ _ **Sir Lancelot**_ _**who sacrifices himself to heal the rift in the veil once more. When Morgana learns that her plans failed she, in a rage, tells Agravaine about Emrys and her belief that he thwarted them. Morgana then asks Agravaine to help her find Emrys and kill him.**_

 _ **Uther is fatally injured by**_ _ **the Gleeman**_ _ **, who came to Camelot for Arthur's birthday celebrations, but whose intention was to kill Arthur on King Odin's orders. The Gleeman attacked a drugged Arthur in Uther's chambers, prompting the King to defend himself and his son. Uther is fatally stabbed, and in the ensuing days a desperate Arthur even resorts to seeking magical intervention to heal his father. When Agravaine learns of this, he informs Morgana, who enchants a necklace to reverse any healing spell used on its wearer and the magnify it tenfold. As a result, when a disguised Merlin performs the spell intended to save the King, Uther is instead killed. Arthur then blames Dragoon the Great for his father's death while shifting to a deeply suspicious, anti-magical stance, believing that his risk in giving magic a chance is a grave mistake.**_

 _ **Ironically, while Morgana eliminates one persecutor of magic from the throne, she therefore also helps to bring about a second by cementing Arthur's distrust of it. Morgana is immediately aware of Uther's death and when Agravaine comes to her she appears vulnerable, commenting that she felt Uther's pain as he died and seems disturbed by the idea of her biological father's death. Additionally, as Arthur is crowned king after Uther's death, Morgana seemingly instinctively inquires about his state of mind ("How's Arthur?") and refuses to celebrate her victory with Agravaine, quickly brushing off any sentimentality to claim she will be unsatisfied until she seizes control of Camelot.**_

 _ **When King Caerleon is killed in cold blood by the recently crowned**_ _ **Arthur Pendragon**_ _**in an attempt to assert his dominance, Caerleon's furious and grief-stricken wife, Queen Annis, declares war on Camelot. Morgana soon goes to her court and offers her assistance in destroying Arthur. She is able to gain the acceptance by claiming that she wishes to avenge the death of Gorlois (a good friend of Annis) whom she views as her true father. Morgana demonstrates her intimate understanding of Arthur's nature after he opts for single combat to avoid massive bloodshed, commenting derisively that it is "no trick" as he will always risk his own life over others', "because he's Arthur". During the fight, Morgana enchants Arthur's sword, multiplying its weight and making it nearly unbearable. Annis' champion immediately gets the upper hand, but Merlin's intervention saves Arthur, giving him the victory and sparing the lives of both sides.**_

 _ **A seething Morgana returns to Annis and swears that Arthur will not be as fortunate next time. Annis, however, has altered her perception of Arthur as King of Camelot, now acknowledging a respect for Arthur's just nature and the hope he brings with him. She refuses any further cooperation with Morgana, commenting that she was mad with grief and allowed Morgana to manipulate her. Morgana venomously calls Annis weak, but when Morgana vows not to rest until all of Camelot bows before her, Annis shocks her by being the first to openly chastise her, telling her she resembles her hated biological father, Uther, a great deal more than she does Gorlois (despite coming to her in the name of Gorlois) due to her faithless hatred of Arthur and her blindness to all but her own interests. Morgana, for once without a retort, leaves Annis to return to scheming alone.**_

 _ **After Merlin sacrifices his own safety and cast a**_ _ **spell**_ _**to cause a rock fall that bars a group of mercenaries' way to Arthur, he is kidnapped and brought to Morgana. She takes him back to her hut in the woods and binds him, questioning his loyalty to Arthur while tending to his wounds. Merlin tells her she fails to understand loyalty, a claim which she quickly refutes, claiming she merely has none left to be loyal to. She then uses a spell to heal his wound before readying her plans for him.**_

 _ **later, she awakes Merlin and shows him a**_ _ **Fomorroh**_ _ **. She then tells him that the High Priestesses of the Old Religion used to plant the heads of these creatures into the necks of their enemies, which allowed them to take over their minds. She does just that to him and leaves him with a single thought: killing Arthur. Morgana then lets Merlin leave, subsequently encountering Arthur who went out searching for him. Back in Camelot, Merlin tries and fails several times to kill Arthur. However, the steep personality change the Fomorroh also causes means that Gwen and Gaius soon realize something is wrong with Merlin. Gwen knocks him out to allow Gaius to examine him, and upon realizing what it is Gaius paralyses the Fomorroh's head, extracts it and throws it into the fire. Believing that to be the end of it, Gaius leaves Merlin to wake up, but the next day notices that the Fomorroh has grown back. Gaius later realizes that the only way to completely get rid of the Fomorroh is to kill the mother beast, which he informs Merlin of after paralyzing the creature temporarily and giving Merlin back his mind.**_

 _ **Merlin therefore disguises himself as**_ _ **Dragoon the Great**_ _**and rides to Morgana's hut, intending to retrieve the Fomorroh. However, while searching for it, Morgana returns and catches him rummaging through her belongings. Recognizing him as Emrys and at first horrified, she quickly retreats and shuts the door, but then warily re-enters, questioning his existence. However, when he takes the jar containing the Fomorroh, Morgana regathers herself and the two enter into a closely matched and intense magical battle. During the battle she angrily demands to know who Emrys really is and why as a fellow magic user he would defend Arthur, who despises their kind. Merlin, though disadvantaged by his frail and aged physical form, manages to secure the Fomorroh from Morgana, having defeated and seriously wounded her. He then casts a spell and throws the Fomorroh into the fire, getting rid of it and its spawn once and for all. Later, Agravaine comes to visit Morgana and is clearly deeply concerned when he discovers her unconscious in the woods. He carries her to safety, and is the one to take care of her until she recovers.**_

 _ **After Morgana recovers, she and Agravaine arrange to have Gaius kidnapped in order to learn the identity of Emrys. She forms a brief alliance with the warrior priest of the Old Religion,**_ _ **Alator**_ _ **, requiring his techniques to extract the information from Gaius. Alator successfully learns from him that Emrys is actually Merlin, but instead of informing Morgana immediately, he betrays her, having discovered from Gaius that Merlin is the one destined to bring a glorious new age to the kingdom. Alator knocks Morgana unconscious just when she is about to kill Merlin, and protects Merlin's health and identity, leaving Morgana to regain consciousness alone, while Gwaine's arrival has pushed Agravaine into safely returning Gaius to Camelot.**_

 _ **Agravaine informs Morgana of Arthur's intentions to marry Gwen, thus realizing Morgana's visions of Gwen becoming queen. Determined to stop her vision from coming true, she visits the**_ _ **Dochraid**_ _**for advice regarding**_ _ **necromancy**_ _ **. The hag explains to Morgana that with the enchanted coin Morgause gave her, she will be able to summon a shade from the dead and bend it to her will. Morgana therefore goes to summon**_ _ **Lancelot**_ _**and molds his resurrected self, devoid of memory and his former sense of morality, for her malignant , she broodingly remarks that she did not feel the pleasure she expected from such absolute control, instead experiencing a sadness at the bleak contrast between the resurrected Lancelot and his former might.**_

 _ **Nonetheless, she continues to carry out her plan and gives him a single mission: destroy the relationship between Arthur and Gwen. She also enchants a bracelet to restore Gwen's old feelings for Lancelot and therefore trap her into adultery. Morgana's scheme succeeds, despite Merlin becoming aware of her use of necromancy, and, having witnessed Gwen's betrayal, Arthur exiles her. When Morgana learns that Lancelot has successfully fulfilled his task she orders him to take his own life, which Arthur assumes was due to Lancelot's own sense of right and wrong.**_

 _ **Morgana at some point enters into an alliance with**_ _ **Helios**_ _ **, the powerful warlord. They prepare to attack Camelot together on the condition that Morgana brings plans of the siege tunnels from the castle vaults, a task which she assigns Agravaine. As she is unsympathetic and irritated by him when he fails in his first attempt, Agravaine therefore kills a boy and enacts a complex scheme to get hold of the plans, of which Morgana then makes a magical copy. Morgana brings the plans to Helios, failing to realize she has just walked past Gwen, who was captured by Helios' raiding party. Morgana and Helios discuss their plans, therefore allowing Gwen to overhear their intended siege. Gwen flees, but alerts Helios and Morgana to her presence in doing so.**_

 _ **Eventually, Morgana notices Gwen's tunic in Helios' caves and, knowing her relationship with Arthur, tells Helios to give chase. Morgana herself pursues Gwen through the forests, easily catching her up. Morgana toy with Gwen briefly, commenting that she has ridden the forests since childhood, and points out the direction of Camelot, which Gwen bitterly distrusts. Morgana, holding her advantage, casts a powerful stunning spell on Gwen when she tries to run. Morgana, snatching Arthur's ring from around Gwen's neck, formulates a plan, now aware of the nearby hunting party. She stands over Gwen, promising she will see Arthur again, but then enchants her to transform her into a deer. She leaves her to be caught and shot by the hunters, which she ultimately is, though Merlin once again intervenes. Morgana returns to finalize her plans with Helios, preparing the attack on Camelot.**_

 _ **Soon, Morgana and Helios' plan for conquering Camelot comes to fruition. When Agravaine opens the siege tunnels beneath the city, a small detachment of her army passes through into the lower town which soon falls to her forces. This distracts the knights of Camelot long enough for Morgana to enter the city with the bulk of her forces. She personally knocks Elyan out with her magic to stop Agravaine from engaging in a sword fight, claiming there is no time to "play soldiers". The castle is quickly overrun by Morgana's men with King Arthur and the knights forced further and further back. Morgana, however, has one sole aim: to capture Arthur. Merlin therefore forces Arthur to flee Camelot by enchanting him to ensure his compliance, and so by the time Morgana herself reaches the last stronghold of the Knights of Camelot, Arthur has already disappeared leaving Gaius and Gwaine behind.**_

 _ **Morgana, desperate to remove the last obstacle to the throne, leads a troop of her men in hot pursuit. On horseback, she catches up with Arthur but is ultimately foiled again by Merlin and the knights who accompany Arthur. Agravaine later informs Morgana that the people of Camelot will swear allegiance to none but Arthur, so she orders their crops to be burnt to force their loyalty, by which even Agravaine seems perturbed. Set on finding Arthur, Morgana then proceeds to torture Elyan using a**_ _ **Nathair**_ _**to find out where he is headed. As soon as Elyan reveals the information, she sends Agravaine to**_ _ **Ealdor**_ _**in search of Arthur, warning him that if he should fail her again he will receive the same treatment as Elyan.**_

 _ **Agravaine, shocked, goes to bid Morgana farewell before leaving, emphasizing his loyalty and love for her and warning her that even Helios is not to be trusted. Morgana seems largely unmoved by Agravaine's passionate speech, though claims to be grateful for his faithfulness, and merely states that he need never leave her side again if he succeeds in his mission. Morgana then heads down to the dungeons and confronts the captured Gaius, Elyan and Gwaine, all of whom are going hungry as punishment for having killed so many of her men. When Gwaine protests her harsh treatment of them and beseeches her to show mercy to the aged Gaius, she agrees to give them food only if Gwaine is prepared to fight for it. Morgana applauds him mockingly when he wins his first fight, tossing him a small chunk of bread as reward and commenting that he will have to do better to earn more.**_

 _ **Morgana remains in control of Camelot for a short period of time, entertaining herself at Gwaine's expense by compelling him to fight more and more unequal battles in return for scant pieces of food to share between all three prisoners in the dungeon; Gwaine, Gaius, and Elyan. Nonetheless, Morgana's unattested time on the throne is short lived since Helios informs her that the men she sent after Arthur were wiped out by Kilgharrah and that Agravaine is dead. Morgana immediately identified it as the work of Emrys.**_

 _ **Morgana subsequently orders that messengers be sent to King Lot to offer a reward for capturing Arthur. She then sees Emrys, or rather Merlin disguised as Dragoon the Great, running past her, much to her horror. Helios tries to reassure Morgana but seeing Emrys greatly unsettles her and she then retires to her chambers, unaware that Merlin has placed an enchanted poppet beneath it. When she is told of Arthur's assault on Camelot, Morgana steels herself to receive him. Arthur bursts into the council chambers and finds Morgana and Helios waiting for him. The confrontation is highly tense with Morgana appearing conflicted at the sight of Arthur, who sadly remarks he thought they were friends, to which Morgana replies "as did I". Nonetheless, Arthur and Morgana cannot reconcile and Morgana accuses Arthur of being too much like his father in his hatred of magic, while Arthur retorts that she too resembles Uther in her cruelty. The angered Morgana attempts to attack Arthur with magic, but finds her powers to be blocked due to Merlin's poppet. Seeing this, Helios pushes Morgana aside and she flees, fighting her way through various Knights of Camelot, one of whom manages to stab her in the side. Despite this, Morgana continues on and at some point, understanding that Guinevere is following her, decides to wait for her and confront her. Gwen demands to know why Morgana hates her so deeply as they fight, to which Morgana replies that she hates what Gwen is destined to do rather than what she has already done. Morgana swiftly bests Gwen and knocks her sword out of her hand, but before Morgana can harm her Merlin intervenes and throws Morgana back magically.**_

 _ **Then, in the confusion, Morgana somehow escapes from the castle and finds her way to the woods. However, she has been grievously wounded in the process and ends up staggering through the forests alone, collapsing as she goes. Then, for reasons unknown,**_ _ **Aithusa**_ _**the white dragon appears and heals the injured Morgana, thus reviving her. Morgana, shocked and enraptured, opens her eyes to see Aithusa who briefly looks back at her before flying away, leaving her fate unknown.**_

 _ **After her overthrow, Morgana was imprisoned with Aithusa by the warlord**_ _ **Sarrum**_ _ **, who wanted to erase magic from the land. She described it as seeing nothing, but darkness. According to Sarrum, he found Morgana's weakness, which was her love for Aithusa, and used it against her; he captured the two creatures and buried them in a living grave.**_

 _ **After her captivity she somehow met with Ruadan. She also meets with Mordred at some point. It seems she searches for the key of wisdom, and is rather impatient to getting it. She claims that for two long years she's only known darkness and that she and patience are old friends, when Ruadan tells her to be patient.**_

 _ **In the meantime, Morgana, who is in command of some magical wolves, manages to enslave a big number of men and work for her, two of which are Gwaine and**_ _ **Percival**_ _ **. When she learns that Arthur is coming to ambush her, although shocked at first, she orders Ruadan to prepare for battle. In the end, she ends up ambushing Arthur and defeating his men. However, he and Merlin manage to get away, so she angrily commands her men to find them as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Morgana soon learns about Sefa's captivity, and reassures Ruadan that her sacrifice won't be in vain. However, he rushes to save her, and dies in the process. He sends Morgana a crow to inform her that Arthur is coming to her, but she should not worry. Soon after that, Morgana runs when she notices a familiar man arriving and is happy beyond words when she finds out that this man is Mordred and he is in fact alive. She hugs him and then dines with him.**_

 _ **She tells him that magic will soon be free, but is enraged after he reveals to her that he let Arthur go. When the latter invades her castle, Morgana has both him and Merlin at her mercy. Arthur tries to reason with her and asks what happened to her, but she tells him she grew up. As she is about to finish him off, Mordred stabs her in the back, and Morgana painfully looks at the friend who betrayed her, before losing consciousness. She is later seen staggering in a snowy wasteland, next to Aithusa.**_

 _ **Morgana somehow reaches Nemeth, which has been conquered by Odin. She enters as he talks to a captured**_ _ **Mithian**_ _**and**_ _ **Rodor**_ _ **, and makes a deal with him: he will help her conquer Camelot, and she will help him kill the man he wants most: Arthur Pendragon. Morgana uses an**_ _ **Ageing spell**_ _**and visits Camelot as**_ _ **Hilda**_ _ **, Mithian's maid. There, Morgana has Mithian lure Arthur into a trap, and also constantly checks on her behaviour, as the young princess tries to inform Camelot of her motives at all costs.**_

 _ **Morgana manages to prevent each and every attempt of Mithian's, until she writes her name on a stone that Merlin sees. However, Morgana is fast enough in order to knock Merlin unconscious with an unknown spell. She manages to lead Arthur to Odin's hideout, and, as Odin is about to kill him, she reveals her true self and tells Odin that she wants the satisfaction of killing Arthur too. As they are about to strike him down, an unknown force causes the cave to crumble, and Morgana is knocked unconscious by Merlin's Magic, although it is currently unknown if she saw him.**_

 _ **Morgana later attempts to get Gwen to join her side and succeeds in doing so. After Guinevere returns from visiting her father's grave, accompanied by the Knights of the Round Table, Morgana uses her powers to make a snake attack the knights, and takes her chance to abduct Gwen while she is fleeing. Morgana takes her to the Dark Tower, and locks her inside a room filled with mandrake roots, which produce hallucinations of her favourite people in the world. Every now and then, Morgana would come and visit Gwen, inviting her to dinner. There, she sympathizes with her former friend, gives her food to eat and talks to her about her own journeys during those years.**_

 _ **As Gwen sees more of her friends turning against her and laughing at her, Morgana slowly begins to convince her that she is her one and only friend. When Arthur and his knights arrive to save her, Morgana has prepared numerous traps to slow them down, and the final obstacle is an enchanted sword that protects Gwen. Elyan rushes to save his sister, and succeeds in doing so, sacrificing his own life in the process. However, everything is not as it seems; Gwen has believed in Morgana's words and, with the help of the mandrake roots, Gwen's loyalties now are with Morgana. The night after Elyan's death, Guinevere meets Morgana in the**_ _ **Darkling Woods**_ _ **, and the two plan Arthur's downfall.**_

 _ **Following this event, Morgana and Guinevere make numerous attempts on Arthur's life. Morgana and Gwen often meet in the Darkling Woods and plan Arthur's downfall, as well as Gwen ruling according to what Morgana wants. Morgana goes to a merchant and asks for a poison that will kill slowly and painfully. She gets two liquids and gives them to Gwen, who successfully manages to poison Arthur with them. However, Arthur is saved due to unknown to Morgana circumstances.**_

 _ **Morgana realizes that Merlin is a bigger nuisance to her than what she thought. She persuades a young boy named**_ _ **Daegal**_ _**who lures Merlin directly to her trap. When the warlock sees her, she knocks him out with her magic, makes him drink a deadly poison and then kicks him down a cliff. When the young boy tells her why she is doing this, she tells him to not meddle with her or she will kill him too. Later, Morgana conspires with Guinevere in order to have Arthur and his new ally,**_ _ **Sarrum**_ _ **, a powerful warlord as well as the man who imprisoned her and Aithusa for two years, killed so that this leaves Gwen on the throne. She requests from Gwen one last thing: Give Sarrum a painful death, which Gwen agrees to do with pleasure. However, although Sarrum dies, Arthur survives, as Sarrum's ally killed him instead of Arthur.**_

 _ **Sometime later, Morgana suddenly gets a message from the**_ _ **Dochraid**_ _**that Emrys is trying to break her control over Gwen. Morgana asks from Aithusa to help her, to which the creature agrees on. The two ambush Arthur's group and, although Aithusa fails to eliminate them, Morgana corners Merlin and Mordred and knocks them out with magic. Although Merlin somehow escapes, Mordred does not. Morgana wakes him up, asking him why he betrayed her and demanding to know who Emrys is. Seeing his unwillingness to help her, Morgana prepares to kill him, but Mordred mentioning to her how drastically she has changed from her past self and how lonely she is emotionally breaks her, which gives Mordred a chance to knock her out using magic, and help Merlin and Arthur save Gwen.**_

 _ **As Morgana knew that Emrys broke her control over**_ _ **Guinevere**_ _ **, she demanded to know his true identity. She with a group of many men, including Beroun captured**_ _ **Alator of the Catha**_ _ **, who had betrayed her last time to demand to know where and who Emrys is. He refused to tell her who Emrys was, so he was ordered to reveal the true identity of Emrys, by being tortured by**_ _ **Nathair**_ _ **. Alator told Morgana that if she killed him, he would walk to paradise happily, knowing that Morgana had failed. Morgana refused to kill him, she wanted him to be tortured and to suffer alive. But when**_ _ **Finna**_ _ **, who was protecting**_ _ **Merlin**_ _**sends a letter to Alator that she found Emrys, and not to worry, Morgana discovered it right away and caused her in murdering the High Priest by breaking his neck with magic, making him unable to breathe. After Finna got Merlin's sword, when she was wounded, Morgana and her men found her and she demanded to know from her where Emrys is. She refused to tell and killed herself before Morgana could kill her. This led the**_ _ **High Priestess**_ _**to declare war on**_ _ **Camelot**_ _ **.**_

 _ **When**_ _ **Mordred**_ _ **'s love interest,**_ _ **Kara**_ _ **, is sentenced to death for plotting against Camelot, Mordred is brought in great rage against Camelot, feeling betrayed by Arthur and Merlin. After escaping from his jail cell he decides to visit Morgana, and is brought by two**_ _ **Saxons**_ _**into her throne room. She does not welcome Mordred at first, as she knows that he tried to kill her during their last met, but when he apologizes for what he has done, tells her the key to lead to**_ _ **Arthur's**_ _ **downfall she starts to understand him. Mordred also claims that there is one person who kept stopping her from bringing down**_ _ **Camelot**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Morgana knows that its Emrys and Mordred reveals his true identity, that he lives in Camelot, and it is**_ _ **Merlin**_ _ **'s druid name.**_

 _ **Morgana and Mordred officially declare war at Camelot after they make sure Merlin cannot be a threat to their plans. Morgana uses a magical weapon which sucks his magic, rendering him useless to protect Arthur. Immediately after that, she and Mordred summon a meteor to attack the enemy forces, which annihilated Camelot's defence. She uses Aithusa's breath to forge a sword for her proudest warrior, Mordred, so he can kill Arthur with it.**_

 _ **She also uses a woman named**_ _ **Eira**_ _**as a spy. After the woman gains Gwaine's sympathy, she gains information about Camelot and especially Arthur and Merlin and tells everything to Morgana. After she learns that Merlin plans to go to the**_ _ **Crystal Cave**_ _ **to get his magic back, she plans to end him once and for all. She follows him inside the cave and toys with him, until he finds her and slashes her with a sword. Although in pain, Morgana laughs at his attempts to thwart her plans and bids him farewell, as she uses strong magic to trap Merlin in the Crystal Cave once and for all.**_

 _ **After this, she gathers her forces at Camlann, where she reunites with Mordred. The two, along with the**_ _ **Saxons**_ _ **, begin their final fight against Camelot. Although they easily overwhelm the Camelot soldiers at first, Merlin's return greatly shocks Morgana as she screams at him, and he attacks her and knocks her unconscious. When she regains consciousness, she finds out that Mordred has been killed. Creating a grave for him, she buries him and swears to him that Arthur will meet his doom.**_

 _ **When her men report to her that Arthur is alive, Morgana is so furious that she instantly kills one of the men. She meets with Gwaine and Percival, who knew of Arthur's location, and although Percival manages to stab through her, she survives and manages to defeat both of them. She traps Gwaine and uses a**_ _ **Nathair**_ _**on him to learn about Arthur's location and, after she does, she executes him.**_

 _ **Morgana finds Merlin and Arthur and uses magic to blast Merlin away. She then taunts a dying Arthur, but Merlin points Excalibur at her and says that, although he always blamed himself for what she has become, the bloodshed she created has to end, and so stabs her with the sword. Morgana thought she could withstand this hit too, but is wrong, as a sword forged in a Dragon's breath can hurt her. Morgana leaves her last breath there, and very soon her brother dies as well.**_

 _ **King Arthur, Merlin, Lily Kettle, Razz Kevins, Kyle Kevins and Sir Gwaine all arrive outside Lily's home in Living village in Liverpool city. They are all aware that both of their enemies Shannay Ravens and Morgana Pendragon are inside that house. Lily smiles over at Arthur.**_

" _ **I'd now like to invite you into my home your highness!" She informs him.**_

 _ **Thanks to Merlin's magic everyone's now been armed up with a sword. Merlin then smiles over at Lily.**_

" _ **Welcome home," he says to her as he uses his enchanted powers to blast open the front door of her house.**_

 _ **When the door of the house is open Morgana Pendragon appears out of the house. Merlin shakes his head over at his King Arthur.**_

" _ **I have no intention of fighting her now, because after all she is an old friend to us!" He informs him.**_

 _ **Arthur's left shocked by what his court gesture has just informed him about.**_

" _ **Merlin if we don't kill her then she'll kill us, and so therefore we have no other choice but to fight her!" King Arthur shouts at Merlin in a tone of anger in response to what he has just informed him about.**_

 _ **Merlin raises his two hands to silence Arthur, and he takes to ignoring what he has just been told by him. Merlin takes a look back over at Morgana.**_

" _ **It is time that you were good again my lady!" He informs her.**_

 _ **Morgana is aware about what Merlin is about to do to her. Instead of however using a magical spell to make Morgana feel regret about all of the things that she's done, like what Morgana expects that Merlin will do to her, Emrys uses his magical powers to transform Morgana into a little baby girl, reversing her whole entire life. Everyone's left totally shocked by what Merlin has only just managed to do.**_

" _ **YES GET IN MERLIN!" Lily screams out in a tone of excitement.**_

 _ **Merlin is a hero. Arthur however rounds in great anger on him.**_

" _ **What the hell are we going to do now if Morgana ends up growing up to be the cold hearted witch that she was before?" He demands an answer from him in a tone of sharp anger.**_

 _ **Merlin smiles back at his King in response to the answer that he's just demanded from him.**_

" _ **Well then shire we'll just have to watch over her to make sure that she doesn't revert into the woman who she was before," he tells him in response to his demand.**_

 _ **Merlin is now holding the little baby Morgana dearly in his arms, and by taking a look down at her with his two eyes he manages to use his magical powers to remove all the darkness from her heart.**_

 _ **Chapter fourteen**_

 _ **Later that night Merlin, King Arthur and Sir Gwaine all say farewell to Lily Kettle together before heading off away from her with the little baby Morgana to make Liverpool city their new Kingdom of Camelot.**_

 _ **Lily Kettle finds both Kyle and Razz Kevins heading down a street together in Living village a short time later, and she hurries up to them both. Lily then begins to walk beside Razz down the street.**_

" _ **Hey I was thinking that things are going to be pretty unsafe for me back at my house what with Shannay also living there, and so I was kinda wondering whether it would be possible for me to move in with you two." She questions both him and Kyle.**_

 _ **Kyle takes a look back at Lily in response to what she has just questioned him about.**_

" _ **You must already know the answer to that question as yes," he promises her in response to her question to both him and his son.**_

 _ **Razz is left delighted now to learn that Lily is going to move in with both him and his dad into their home. However Razz is troubled.**_

" _ **Lily where do you reckon that Jonah and Shadow are right now?" He questions his girlfriend.**_

 _ **That is a question that has in fact been playing around in Lily's mind, but however she does believe that she has a simple enough answer to it. Lily takes a look back at her boyfriend in response to his question to her.**_

" _ **I believe that both Jonah and Shadow have been placed into a care system by some neighbour of mine now doubt who found them alone in the house abandoned, while I was away in Mzzuan!" She informs him in response to his question to her.**_

 _ **Lily believes that both Jonah and Shadow will be with a brand new family now, and she hopes beyond all other hope that they will both still be together. Lily has no idea at all therefore that both Jonah and Shadow are now in New York City after being taken there by both Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers and that they have both now been placed under the protection of the Avengers there.**_

 _ **Lily Kettle takes to strolling down a corridor in the NHS Hospital in Liverpool city, and there she finds her two old friends both Johnny Taylor and Liam O'Donovan sat in two separate wheel chairs together. Lily smiles in happiness at her two old friends.**_

" _ **How are you both feeling?" She questions them both.**_

 _ **Lily can't even begin to imagine how both Johnny and Liam must be feeling with having been told that neither of them can ever walk again. Lily talks quite some time with her two old friends, and her conversation with them ends with her telling them to find love in their hearts with another girl, and that her own heart is true to Razz.**_

 _ **Chapter fifteen**_

 _ **Shannay Ravens is now living permanently in Lily Kettle's old family home in Living village in Liverpool city, and that is while Lily has now moved in with the people she loves next door to Shannay's house in the village. Shannay hasn't gotten as far away from her enemy Lily as she may have liked to. Shannay is now wearing Kettle's dark black leather jacket, and that means that she now has ownership over the one ring of power.**_

 _ **Lily Kettle goes out for a pizza with the people who she loves and cares about in a restaurant place in Liverpool city with Razz and Kyle Kevins, Tracy Beaker and Carman Howle. Lily is dressed in a dark grey leather dress, and she has a blue hand band on over her head. Razz is wearing a light blue shirt, and he is also wearing skin tight black coloured jeans. Kyle is wearing a dark green shirt, and he has a pair of cream coloured chords on. Both Tracy and Carman are dressed in different coloured dresses. While eating their food inside the restaurant, the women drink wine and the men drink beer. Lily is drinking a nice glass of red wine, and Razz is drinking a nice cold glass of beer. All of a sudden a brown coloured barn owl flies into the rather busy restaurant full of people through an open window in the restaurant. The owl is hooting away while he is flying around the room, making everyone jump up from their seats in shock, for this is quite an unusual sight to be seeing.**_

" _ **What the hell is going on?" Lily cries out in a tone of shock as the owl drops a letter out of his claws onto the table where she is sitting with her loved ones just before her.**_

 _ **Lily realises that the letter is addressed to her very much to her utter surprise.**_

 _Dear Miss Lily Kettle_

 _The pa pe pizza restaurant on Livy street in Liverpool city_

 _ **Lily proceeds to begin reading the actual letter now putting the envelop that she had been riding through before aside onto the table.**_

 _Dear Miss Lily Kettle_

 _I know all about you, and I believe that you must have your magical powers back._

 _I can help you to get your magic back, meet me at platform nine and three quarters in Kings cross train station in London, and you better be alone!_

 _Signed_

 _Mr Ryan Robertson_

 _ **Who the hell is Ryan Robertson Lily wonders to herself placing the letter down on the table just before her, and is she right to be considering going to meet him at all now never mind alone?**_

 _ **The end**_

 _ **To be continued in series 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Best Part of the Adventure**_

 _ **(2014 EDITION)**_

 _ **Series 3 Episode 1**_

 _ **Introduction to the new series:**_

 _ **His two eyes quickly made contact with her two eyes for the very first time, and this was while they were inside the museum of Lily Kettle in Liverpool city together. They were there that morning as complete strangers to one another.**_

 _ **Ryan Robertson had laid his very own two eyes set directly fixed upon Lily Kettle inside that museum that day, but however the question was rested upon his mind now, and that question was simply, was she really the exact same girl from the picture that he had just seen while he had been taking a short little tour around this museum, and the story that he had just learned about a young lady, who looked rather remarkably the exact same as this very girl who he is staring over at right now.**_

 _ **He had just very simply been looking around this museum as an explorer inside this historical museum that is all about this young lady's life, when he actually saw a glimpse of the exact same young lady wearing a black velvet hair band on over her shiny blonde hair, with a purple barber jacket on along with skin tight grey coloured jeans, and dark black leather boots, her hair was long and straight the colour of yellow blonde, and her eyes were just an incredible sight in Ryan's own opinion, but unfortunately for him she was with someone, and so he couldn't really begin flirting with her, like how he has done so with various other girls over the course of his life so far.**_

 _ **She was with that day when he first saw her a young man who could only have been her boyfriend for he was not too much older than she herself was, and the two were very different from one another to be both brother and sister, and so they couldn't have therefore been anything but boyfriend and girlfriend to one another. It was only for a moment however that Ryan Robertson had laid his eyes set upon Lily Kettle in this museum that is all about her life, and then Lily moved on away from him without even speaking to him along with her lad Razz Kevins, but however she clearly had noticed him. Were they to see one another again? Read on to find out!**_

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _ **Ryan took to exploring the rest of this museum all about this young lady his age called Lily Kettle, and taking to learn all about her exciting past in both this reality and also in another reality Ryan could tell. Wow Ryan wished to get to know this Lily girl a lot more, and that was just something that he was determined to do in any way that he could.**_

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _ **Ryan Robertson is now catching a couch from Liverpool city into the city of London. He is sitting alone on the bus. That's the story of his life sadly aloneness. Ryan has no family, and therefore he has decided not to waste his time with any friends. Ryan managed to raise himself up by growing up in the wildness of planet Earth both alone and afraid. Ryan never ever wasted his time by going to any school whatsoever, and so therefore he hasn't ever really learned how to do basic reading and writing or basic number work. Ryan really dislikes getting to know people, but however he has come to know quite a lot about that Lily Kettle girl by visiting the museum all about her, and that was without even speaking to her, even though Ryan usually likes to keep himself to himself he'd actually quite like to get to know Lily.**_

" _ **Are you Ryan Robertson?" A voice from behind where he is sitting on the couch questions him.**_

 _ **Ryan jumps in shock when he hears the voice of a young man questioning him about that, because he hasn't either spoken to or got talked to anyone in such a long time, and so it is a bit of shock for him discovering somebody suddenly talking to him like this. Ryan turns round on the seat that he's sitting on to face the person who asked him the question from behind. Ryan is left totally shocked to find a dark figure dressed in a dark black cape, and wearing a dark grey misty coloured vale over his head hiding away his face from the naked eye. Ryan can't help but take a look at the figure with fear in his eyes. You wonder why I don't like people, a voice inside Ryan's head tells him.**_

" _ **Yeah," Robertson tells the stranger with a tone of fear in his voice.**_

 _ **The stranger takes to sitting down beside Ryan now on the couch, and this makes Robertson really wish more than anything else that's on his mind at the moment that he really wasn't here. The stranger sits facing forward.**_

" _ **Been to the museum of Lily Kettle have you?" He takes to questioning Ryan.**_

 _ **Robertson nods his head in response to the question that he's just been asked.**_

" _ **Yes," Ryan responds to the question.**_

 _ **The stranger continues to sit facing forward not having any intentions of lifting the vale of his head to face Ryan.**_

" _ **She's quite a remarkable young lady she is that Lily Kettle, I know she is, because just like you I've been watching her," the man says to Ryan.**_

 _ **Robertson really doesn't recognise the man's voice, and after all it's been quite a long time now since he last spoke to anyone, and so Ryan knows that even if he could see this man's face he wouldn't know him. Ryan wonders just how this fella could know everything there is to know about himself when he has never ever met this man before in his life.**_

" _ **She needs you Lily Kettle does. Well more precisely she really needs someone to guide her towards her getting her magic back, and by seeing the great interest that you show for her, I can tell that you're the man I need for helping to make Lily become the hero that she was destined long ago to become. Have you ever heard of Hogwarts before?" The dark stranger asks Ryan.**_

 _ **The name Hogwarts doesn't ring any bells at all in Ryan's memory.**_

" _ **No I've never heard of Hogwarts before, but have you ever heard of showing people your face before?" Ryan demands an answer sharply from the devil man.**_

 _ **The monster man turns to face Robertson without removing the vale from his head, and so Ryan still can't see sight of this man's grim face staring back at him.**_

" _ **If I showed you my face son then you would never ever be able to sleep again!" The gentleman warns Ryan without removing his vale from his head.**_

 _ **Ryan is left terrified by what the man has just warned him about to not possibly know just what is hidden beneath his vale.**_

" _ **Please don't remove your vale!" Ryan takes to begging the stranger sounding much more scared than he has ever been before in his life.**_

 _ **Laughter all of a sudden comes from the devil in response to what Ryan has just begged him not to do, but however this man knows that he really needs Ryan's help, and he deep down knows that he isn't really going to be able to get that by showing him his face.**_

" _ **Very well then boy you may not see the face of horror staring back at you today, but listen to me son! I SAID LISTEN!" The devil rages out at Ryan frightening him to death.**_

 _ **The man continues to face Ryan now with his vale placed securely on over his face.**_

" _ **I'm listening! I'M LISTENING!" Ryan shouts out at the monster in a tone of fear.**_

 _ **The man smiles coldly behind his misty coloured vale.**_

" _ **Good! Very good, boy, cause she needs ya to listen to me! Lily Kettle really needs ya to listen to me, but she doesn't have a clue who you are, and if she was to ever meet me she would die of utter horror at the sight of my horrifying face!" The devil hisses out at Ryan in a tone of sharp anger.**_

 _ **What in the devil could be behind that vale Ryan wonders to himself begging himself not to remove the vale.**_

" _ **Hogwarts! Your world's started to make films and books about the world of Hogwarts, but I know for a fact that you RYAN ROBERTSON IS WAY TOO STUPID TO HAVE EVER READ OR WATCHED A HARRY POTTER FILM OR BOOK BEFORE IN HIS LIFE!" The monster rages out at the terrified boy.**_

 _ **Ryan takes a look round at all the other passengers aboard the couch, and he is utterly horrified to find that every single one of them is fast asleep now. It can't be a natural occurring all these people falling asleep at the same time in the same place, and so therefore it must be the work of the devil. Even the driver must be asleep, for Ryan only realises now that the couch has all of a sudden stopped moving.**_

" _ **You must take Lily Kettle to the wizarding world of Harry Potter, because it actually exists! I myself have never ever been there to the world of Harry Potter, but that doesn't mean that I haven't studied that world, because I have. You must when you get to London pay a visit yourself to Diagon alley, and collect a brown barn owl from there, and then get to work on writing a letter to Lily arranging to meet her at platform nine and three quarters in Kings cross train station in London, and then after you meet Lily there after a couple of days from today you must kidnap her, and take her aboard the Hogwarts express to Hogwarts castle, and once you've arrived in Hogwarts castle you must steal books from the library in the school there to help you to teach both Lily and yourself magical spells. Teach her dark magic! Corrupt Lily's soul, and twist her heart both black and cold, and once you have done that send her home back to dear old Living village, and there Lily shall kill her dear boyfriend Razz Kevins, and then both your work and my work shall be complete!" The stranger tells Ryan in a commanding tone.**_

 _ **Whoever this man is he must be a really bad menacing daemon. Ryan's too afraid of the monster to even consider letting him down, and not doing what he is asking him to do, and so therefore Ryan knows that he has no other choice but to obey what the man has just asked of him. The devil knows that Ryan won't let him down, for he knows that Ryan has always had darkness inside his heart, and so therefore the devil knows that Ryan is far too evil himself not to follow the dark path that has just been set out for him to corrupt Lily Kettle's soul. The devil then vanishes off the seat and away from the couch, after using his magical powers to awaken all the sleeping passengers up on the couch. The driver takes hold of the wheel after he has taken this little cap nap that he can't even remember wanting to have, and he continues to drive the couch on. Ryan knows now that his interest in Lily has only just begun to happen.**_

 _ **Chapter two**_

 _ **The couch pulls up by Victoria couch station in the city of London, and Ryan Robertson takes to departing from the couch there. Ryan now knows where he needs to be, and that is Diagon alley wherever it maybe. Ryan is now ready to capture himself Lily Kettle, and to turn her mind both dark and cold, and then to use her to murder her one true love Razz Kevins in cold blood. Ryan walks away from the station. Before meeting the stranger Ryan just simply boarded the couch to move from one city to another, because he tends not to stay in one place for far too long for personal reasons, meaning that he doesn't really wish to become attached to one particular place.**_

 _ **The city of London is just as lively and as busy a place as ever as Ryan Robertson makes his way through it determined to find his way to Diagon alley. Ryan stops to talk to an old lady in the very heart of the city, asking her about directions for where he needs to go.**_

" _ **Excuse me, but I was wondering whether you can help me to find my way to Diagon alley!" Ryan yells over to the old lady racing over to her.**_

 _ **The old lady shakes her head back at Ryan in response to the question that he's just yelled out at her.**_

" _ **I'm sorry sonna but I don't know where it is," the old lady tells Ryan.**_

 _ **Robertson smiles coldly back at the old hag in response to what she has just told him.**_

" _ **Fat lot of good then you are old hag!" He snaps sharply out at her upsetting her.**_

 _ **Ryan then storms away from the old lady down the street. Suddenly a bald headed man jumps onto Ryan as he heads down the street, knocking him down to the ground.**_

" _ **Diagon alley hey is that what ya looking for son?" The bald headed little man shouts out at Ryan as he lays on top of him on the street.**_

 _ **This man is crushing Ryan's head with his hands as he pressures down hard onto it. Ryan sharply kicks the mad little man off him using his hard white trainer's that are placed on over his two feet.**_

" _ **What's it to you?" Ryan snaps out aggressively at the little man as he jumps to his feet from the ground, and he takes to kicking the bald headed man hard in the head.**_

 _ **The little man struggles to his feet up from the ground, and he rounds on Ryan.**_

" _ **Well for the right price I could help you get into Diagon alley muggle man, because that's exactly where I myself am heading to the wizarding world!" The bald headed little man informs Ryan explaining to him.**_

 _ **Ryan grabs the man sharply by the neck.**_

" _ **Who the hell are you?" He demands an answer quickly from him.**_

 _ **The little man smiles and nods his head over at Ryan in response to his question to him.**_

" _ **I'm called Mundungus, Mundungus Fletcher!" The bald headed man grins at Ryan in response to his demanding question to him.**_

 _ **Mundungus then takes to bowing down before Ryan.**_

" _ **At your service if you be at mine in return good man!" He informs him.**_

 _ **Ryan shakes his head in disgust at Mundungus.**_

" _ **Let's put it this way then you little creep, you help me get into Diagon alley then I'll give you more than enough gold to last you through a life time!" He promises him in a lie.**_

 _ **Mundungus can't tell that Ryan is indeed lying to him, and so he takes to agreeing with the deal that he is trying to make with him. Mundungus shakes hands with Ryan.**_

" _ **You have yaself a deal son," he tells him.**_

 _ **It's clear now that Dung overheard Ryan asking that old lady about directions on how to get to Diagon alley, and so Fletcher followed Robertson in his path.**_

 _ **Chapter three**_

 _ **Mundungus Fletcher's blood status is a half blood. Mundungus is also known as Dung to people who he comes into contact with. Fletcher's hair colour is ginger while his current companion (Ryan Robertson) who is at the moment heading through London with hair colour is light brown. Mundungus is actually a bit of a criminal in the wizarding world. He is not overly brave, but however he isn't that much of a coward. Both Dung and Ryan arrive outside a pub in the city of London called the Leaky cauldron together.**_

" _ **One hell of a drinking place," Mundungus cries out at Ryan in a tone of excitement.**_

 _ **However Robertson is far too busy as we know to even think about stopping for a drink now. Ryan rounds on Mundungus.**_

" _ **Get me into Diagon alley then you may go for a drink creature!" He snaps out at him.**_

 _ **Harsh words we know taken from a harsh man. Mundungus then begins to lead the way for Ryan into the Leaky Cauldron.**_

" _ **DUNG!" Loads of delighted voices cry out loudly when they see Mundungus making his way into the pub before them all.**_

 _ **Everyone inside this pub seems to be rejoicing happily together. Ryan has absolutely no idea at all that the whole entire wizarding world is rejoicing right now, because the boy who lived has only just defeated he who must not be named. Mundungus winks cheekily over at the ladies in the Leaky cauldron, and he smiles happily over at their husband's, as to not land himself in fight. Mundungus takes a look over at his new acutance Ryan inside the pub.**_

" _ **Fancy a butter beer mate?" He questions him.**_

 _ **Ryan ignores the thief's question to him, for he is way too busy to even be thinking about stopping for a drink right now. This pub seems to be very busy, and therefore it must be a very popular place to drink. This pub is also an inn. A girl called Hannah Abbott is the landlady of this pub, but the former land lord of this pub was a man called Tom. This pub was built in the year fifteen hundred, and it was built up by a woman called Daisy Dodderridge. Daisy built up the Leaky cauldron with the intention of it acting as a gateway between both the non-wizarding world and Diagon alley. Ryan can tell that Hannah rents out rooms upstairs in her pub for her visitors to stay in, and he can also make out that this pub has a bar in it with several private parlour rooms attached onto it, and also the Leaky cauldron Ryan can see has a large dining room in it.**_

 _ **However when Ryan Robertson first took a glimpse at the Leaky cauldron from outside it before Mundungus Fletcher led him into it, the pub looked like an old shop that has been broken down, and it is on a road called Charing cross.**_

 _ **Mundungus Fletcher proceeds to lead the young man who is now entering himself into a world of magic (Ryan Robertson) through the pub, and into the courtyard at the very back of it. This courtyard that both Mundungus and Ryan are now stood in together seems to be rather chilly indeed. There's a great big rather old looking wall going across the back end of the courtyard. Ryan takes to watching in wonder as Mundungus proceeds to withdraw a grey coloured magical wand from his jacket pocket, and Fletcher taps the very end of the wand on the wall. The wall then begins to slowly move apart before both of the two men's eyes. Both Ryan and Mundungus can now see into Diagon alley, and they therefore proceed to enter into it together.**_

 _ **Chapter four**_

 _ **The enchanted wall rested in the rather chilly courtyard of the Leaky cauldron, proceeds to come together after both Ryan Robertson and Mundungus Fletcher have entered their way into Diagon alley together.**_

" _ **Wow!" Ryan cries out in great alarm taking in the sight of the alley that rests right before his two very own eyes.**_

 _ **Ryan suddenly wished that he eight more eyes. There were shops everywhere selling both telescopes and strange sliver coloured instruments, that Ryan had never seen before. There were windows in the shops and various other buildings that were stacked with barrels of bat spleens, and also eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon. Mundungus rounds on Ryan in anger.**_

" _ **Hey son where's me gold?" He demands an answer from him in a tone of anger.**_

 _ **Ryan rounds on Mundungus in disgust in response to what he has just questioned him about.**_

" _ **What, did you really think that I was being serious? Get over yourself, for you'll never own any gold of your own, the only way you can get that stuff is by stealing it! Once a thief Fletcher always a thief! Now get out of my sight!" Robertson commands Mundungus in a sharp tone of anger.**_

 _ **Mundungus suddenly withdraws his wand from his cloak in anger, and he points it aggressively over in the direction of Ryan.**_

" _ **I'm going to make you pay for what you have just done by taking me for a ride like that!" Fletcher hisses out at Robertson in a tone of disgust.**_

 _ **Ryan takes a run suddenly away from Mundungus down the street. Fletcher is just about to fire a jinx after the boy when suddenly he is grabbed from behind. Mundungus comes to the worst conclusion off course straight away to who is grabbing him from behind.**_

" _ **Oh no not another pair of bleeding house elf's!" He snaps out.**_

 _ **There's a moment of silence.**_

" _ **No sir the guards of Azkaban prison!" The voice of an angry Auror tells Mundungus firmly taking to capturing him on the spot, for the crimes he has committed by stealing from others.**_

 _ **Chapter five**_

 _ **Ryan Robertson heads on down through Diagon alley. Finally Ryan finds the building or more precisely the shop that he's looking for, and he locates it on the North side of the alley. The door of the building outside labels it as number five hundred and twenty one of the alley, and this building is called Eeylops owl emporium. Ryan makes his way into the store. The store isn't very big in size, and the reason to this is probably because of owls being nocturnal creatures. Ryan could tell that he had come to the right shop back when he was stood outside it before, because outside the shop Ryan could see through the see through glass window many different colours and spices of owls hung up in cages, and all who seem to be watching the people passing by the shop.**_

 _ **Ryan's biggest worry has proven not to be a worry at all, because you see he has no wizarding money, he has no muggle money either for that fact, but however by entering the shop Ryan can see the shop keeper sleeping soundly behind the counter in the shop, and so while the shop keeper is sleeping in his chair, Ryan picks up a sliver coloured metal cage containing a brown coloured barn owl inside, and he hurries outside the shop with it held firmly in his hands. There was absolutely no way at all that Ryan was going to be paying ten gallons for the creature.**_

 _ **Likewise on a lucky escape from the shop keeper by running away from her, Ryan Robertson manages to steal a white feather quill and a black carton of ink from another shop in Diagon alley, called Amanuensis quills.**_

 _ **Ryan Robertson heads into a darkened alley in Diagon alley called Knockturn alley with both his owl in its cage, and his quill and ink held both firmly and securely in his two hands. Ryan takes a seat down on some doorway steps in the freezing cold dark alley, and he realises much to his horror that he doesn't have any paper to send his letter off to Lily Kettle with. Ryan knows that the shops in this alley all seem to be way too creepy for him to even start considering stealing from. Luckily however or not so luckily, because Ryan vowed to himself never to come across this person again, the dark stranger wearing the dark black misty coloured vale on over his head appears out of nowhere in the alley with a piece of paper held firmly in his hand. The devil takes to throwing the piece of paper down at Ryan.**_

" _ **I forgot to tell you to collect one of these son!" He hisses out at him sounding both dark and evil in his tone of voice.**_

 _ **Ryan collects the piece of paper up from where the stranger tucked it down onto his left knee. The devil nods his head down at Ryan.**_

" _ **Begin writing then boy! I've just checked myself to see where on earth Lily Kettle is right now, and it turns out that she's in Liverpool city in a place called the pa pe pizza restaurant! So start of your letter by addressing it to her, say in it, dear Miss Lily Kettle, the pa pe pizza restaurant on Livy street in Liverpool city. Then start off your actual letter by saying, dear Miss Lily Kettle, I know all about you, and I believe that you must have your magical powers back. Meet me at platform nine and three quarters in Kings cross train station in London, and you better be alone! Signed Mr Ryan Robertson!" He tells him what to write in his letter that he's sending out to Lily.**_

 _ **Ryan proceeds to write down both the beginning part and the actual letter that he's sending out to Lily, before folding it up, releasing his brown coloured barn owl from its cage, and handing him over the letter. The fluffy owl takes hold of the letter firmly in his front two claws before beginning to fly away from Ryan and the stranger out of sight up into the skies of the alley.**_

" _ **FIND HER!" Ryan screams after the owl.**_

 _ **He watches it fly away from him with hope in his two eyes that it'll be able to find Lily in her correct destination.**_

 _ **Ending**_

 _ **Ryan Robertson waits by platform nine and three quarters in Kings cross train station in London. All that Ryan had to do to get to platform nine and three quarters was to run straight at the middle of the wall separating platform nine from ten. Finally Lily Kettle takes to showing up dressed in her usual purple coloured barber jacket, with her dark grey coloured skinny jeans on, and her dark brown leather books. Lily's clothes are slightly different to when Ryan saw her before back in her museum in Living village. Ryan smiles coldly over at Lily as soon as he sees her heading up to him.**_

" _ **Finally!" He hisses out at her sharply longing to begin his work on both kidnapping her and turning her evil.**_

 _ **Lily takes a look over at Ryan with suspicion rested in her two eyes when she is stood directly facing him.**_

" _ **I take it that you're Ryan Robertson aren't you?" Miss Kettle questions the young man who is actually her own age who sent the letter out to her.**_

 _ **Ryan nods his head in response to the question that Lily's just asked him before launching himself onto her. Ryan grabs Lily closing one of his arms around both her two arms and body, out strengthen her, and trapping her within his tight clutch. Ryan places his other hand firmly on over Lily's mouth.**_

" _ **You know that I am!" He snaps out at her sharply.**_

 _ **The Hogwarts express is suddenly sighted by Ryan on the railway tracks in this unknown platform to the muggle world. Ryan knows that he's got to drag his new prisoner both kicking and screaming onto that express train.**_

 _ **To be continued!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Best Part of the Adventure**_

 _ **(2014 EDITION)**_

 _ **Series 3 Episode 3**_

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _ **The young lady struggles to open up her two eyes. Lily is left shocked when she opens up her two eyes to find that she is laying down on the gap between four seats, two on either side, facing one another on what sounds to be an express train. Lily is fully aware now that she was wrong to have trusted Ryan Robertson, and she regrets now having gone off to meet with him in platform nine and three quarters in Kings cross train station in London. Lily can feel thick rope tied around both of her hands. Lily struggles using both her arms and legs up off the dirty floor and onto a seat directly facing the monster man Ryan in the carriage on the train. Ryan is sat down on the seat directly opposite Lily in the carriage on the train that seems to be moving like the wind. Ryan is smiling coldly over at Lily.**_

" _ **Well look who's just woken up! Hello bitch!" He snaps out sharply at her.**_

 _ **Lily glares across in anger over at Ryan.**_

" _ **Ok let's start with who the hell are you?" She demands an answer angrily from him.**_

 _ **Ryan shrugs his shoulders.**_

" _ **I'm just a man on a mission, and my mission actually evolves all around you!" He tells Lily truthfully in response to her demanding question to him.**_

 _ **Lily knows what her question number three is going to be therefore, but now it's time for question number two.**_

" _ **What do you want with me?" Lily snaps out at Ryan commanding him to give her an answer.**_

 _ **Robertson smiles coldly back over at Kettle in response to her question to him.**_

" _ **I'd like to know pretty eyes just how you managed to get a historical museum all about your life!" He says to her in response to her question to him.**_

 _ **Lily shrugs her shoulders truthfully in response to what Ryan has just informed her about.**_

" _ **I don't know either, really I don't, so if that's all you want with me to find out about the museum of Lily Kettle then it turns out that you're wasting your time with me isn't it?" Lily snaps out sharply at her new enemy.**_

 _ **Ryan shakes his head in disgust over at Lily.**_

" _ **Well that isn't the only reason why I want you! The big reason why I want you is because of my mission!" He informs her in a tone of disgust.**_

 _ **Ryan is disgusted with Lily for her thinking that the only reason he has her is because of him wanting to find out from her just how come she's so famous. Lily is growing impatient with her new foe now. Lily has burning questions that she needs answers to right now.**_

" _ **WHAT IS YOUR MISSION?" Lily screams out at Ryan finally showing him her own sharp anger.**_

 _ **Ryan raises both of his hands to silence Lily in response to what she has just questioned him about.**_

" _ **To get your magic back girl like how I explained to you what I was after in the letter that I sent out to you! The only place in the world where I will be able to teach you magic is Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry!" Mr Robertson shouts out coldly at Miss Kettle.**_

 _ **Lily closes her eyes with fear of Ryan now. He's a crazy mad man, Lily thinks to herself. Ryan starts talking to her again causing Lily to open up her eyes with panic now. Lily wishes that she still had her magical powers to transform Ryan into a fat little toad who she knows who he really is.**_

" _ **If I told you what I really wanted with you then it would never get done!" Ryan snarls out at Lily showing her is own anger.**_

 _ **Without the power of her magic behind her Lily unfortunately seems to be no match at all for Ryan. Lily takes a look at Ryan with mercy in her two eyes.**_

" _ **Ryan, I know someone who is a lot like you, but she's actually far more dangerous than you, and so I suggest that you don't be like her, and that you start being good! The first step towards being good is to untie this rope from my hands, and to get us both off the Hogwarts express!" She tells him it is clear that she is referring to Shannay.**_

 _ **Ryan takes a look back at Lily in response to what she has just told him. Ryan can see love and goodness staring back at him from Lily. Ryan knows that he shouldn't do what the devil tells him. Jesus ignored the devil for forty days in the desert, and now Ryan must do the same to his own devil. Ryan grabs hold of the rope that he tied around Lily's two hands, and he roughly pulls it apart. Lily then launches herself surprisingly onto Ryan throwing punch after punch at him in the face.**_

" _ **CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!" Lily screams out at Ryan sounding terrified.**_

 _ **Mr Robertson takes it back now, everything that he has just thought about. Ryan knows that he must place his trust into his devil and not into his new enemy Lily. Ryan kicks Lily roughly off him, and she falls backwards onto the floor of the compartment. Lily spits some blood out of her mouth in anger after hitting her mouth off a sharp edge of the floor that is sticking up. Ryan takes a look down coldly at Lily.**_

" _ **You could have earned my trust!" He snaps down at her towering over her as she lays on the floor just before him.**_

 _ **Lily takes a look up at Ryan in anger.**_

" _ **Yeah well you wouldn't have earned mine!" She yells out at him sounding scared.**_

 _ **Ryan folds his arms.**_

" _ **That seems to be a very expensive jacket that you're wearing miss, I would hate for it to get ruined!" He tells Lily sharply.**_

 _ **Kettle closes her eyes. She knows that she can't risk ripping this jacket in her battle against Ryan, because it was after all one of the last gifts that her dad Steve gave to her before he died. Lily's troubled.**_

" _ **Alright you win, I'll start playing your game, I'll shut my mouth, and I wouldn't say anything else for the rest of the train journey, just please don't hurt me!" She begs Ryan sounding horrified.**_

 _ **Robertson nods his head happily in response to what Lily has just begged of him not to do to her.**_

" _ **Right I won't hurt you, just yet, but be a good little girl and take a seat down on that seat you were sitting on before, and be warned if you try anything I'll get you to kill yourself after I've gotten you to kill someone who you care about!" Ryan warns Lily.**_

 _ **Mr Robertson then roughly proceeds to pulls Miss Kettle harshly to her feet up from the dirty floor, before pushing her down aggressively onto the seat in the compartment that she was sitting on before.**_

 _ **Chapter two**_

 _ **Kyle Kevins is now heading away from Liverpool city on its way to London city in the country England. Kyle has both his and Lily Kettle's loved ones Tracy Beaker and his son Razz Kevins with him. Kyle's car is now going zooming down the motorway just like the speed of light. Kyle turns to face Tracy.**_

" _ **Don't worry she'll be alright!" He makes a vow to her referring to Lily who they are all heading now to save from their new stranger Ryan Robertson.**_

 _ **Tracy nods her head in agreement to what her one true love has just said to her. Tracy then turns round in the car to face Razz who is sitting in one of the back seats of the car.**_

" _ **Don't worry we'll find her!" Miss Beaker makes a promise to the young Kevins.**_

 _ **Razz nods his head in response to what Tracy has just promised him rather unsure. Razz is really worried about Lily to be sure for certain whether she's alright or not right now, but however on the other hand both Tracy and Kyle know that their friend Lily is a tough cookie has been through much worse than a bad man after her before in the past, and so they both have faith that she'll be both fine and dandy.**_

 _ **Chapter three**_

 _ **Lily Kettle is still a prisoner aboard the Hogwarts express to her new captive Ryan Robertson. The Hogwarts express is the name given to the train that acts as journey between both Kings cross train station in London to the train station in Hogsmead.**_

" _ **ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY!" An old fat little lady calls out to both Ryan and his prisoner making her way into their compartment on the train, pushing a trolley full of both magical food and drink with her.**_

 _ **Lily would like to tell the lady that she'd like her help to get away from Ryan, but however she is too afraid that Ryan will surely kill her if she does, and so instead she just keeps her mouth firmly closed, and takes to shaking her head in response to the lady's question to her. It is clear that Ryan isn't going to even bother responding to the lady's question to him, and so she just proceeds to turn round and make her way out of their compartment away from them both. The train is reaching its destination now Lily can tell.**_

" _ **Get up! Come with me!" Ryan snaps out in a commanding tone at Lily as the train pulls up to a stop by the station in Hogsmead.**_

 _ **Lily struggles to her feet up from her chair before proceeding to follow Ryan out of their compartment. It doesn't take Ryan and his new prisoner Lily very long to depart from the train together, and to head into the station of Hogsmead together. Hogsmead is a village, and it is actually the only all-wizarding village in Great Britain. Once students have reached their third year at Hogwarts they have the option to head into the village at weekends or not. This train station is found near to the black lake, and from there a road extends around the lake to the castle of Hogwarts. This train station is actually quite a fair distance from the village of Hogsmead again. This station is located on the opposite side of Hogwarts grounds.**_

" _ **FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME!" The voice of the Rubeus Hagrid, (the Hogwarts care of magical creature's teacher), calls out to the students surrounding both Lily and Ryan as they depart from the train.**_

 _ **Lily can see all the first year students making their way forward towards their school teacher now. Ryan takes to grabbing Lily sharply by the arm, and he leads her roughly down a road past a row of buildings, and at the bottom of the set of buildings Ryan forces Lily and takes himself into the clearing of the Forbidden forest. This clearing leads up to the school grounds of Hogwarts.**_

" _ **I've always imagined what it would be like to go to Hogwarts after watching the Harry Potter films-**_

 _ **Ryan cuts across Lily sharply as she tells him this with snapping out at her the word quiet.**_

 _ **Chapter four**_

 _ **Kyle Kevins car breaks down by the side of a dark forest which isn't the Forbidden forest may I add. They are all really angry by this Kyle, Tracy and Razz. Kyle punches the glass out of a window in his car in sadness. Kyle is becoming worried that it may be far too late for them to save Lily now. Tracy takes a look over at Razz just in time to find him sprinting off alone into the forest.**_

" _ **KYLE!" Beaker alerts her new fella to what's going on.**_

 _ **Kyle turns round from facing his broken down car just in the nick of time to find his only son and child hurrying off alone into the dark forest. Kyle knows that Razz is much more than determined to get help for both Lily and themselves, but Kyle also knows that it's an extremely dangerous thing that his son has just done by racing off into the dam forest not knowing what is lurking in there just ready to pounce onto him. Kyle shrugs his shoulders at Tracy.**_

" _ **He needs us! Come on!" He tells her urgently racing himself now into the forest with Tracy hurrying on after him close behind him.**_

 _ **Kyle, Tracy and Razz are now all in the dark forest together. Both Kyle and Tracy manage to catch up with their loved one easily enough in the creepy forest. Kyle grabs Razz firmly by the arm as if he were two years old to stop him from running off.**_

" _ **Don't leave my side son, it's dangerous out there!" Mr Kevins warns his son in a sharp tone only wishing however to protect him.**_

 _ **All of a sudden a great big cyclop appears out of nowhere before the three of them in the spooky dark forest, his name is Tyson. Kyle knows now that both he and his loved ones are in danger, and if they are to die here then they're not much good to Lily after all. The Cyclops's appears to be wanting to protect something hidden away in the forest from the three people. The Cyclop's takes a look down at Tracy, and then surprisingly it walks on past her. Tracy then watches a magical camp appears out of nowhere in the middle of this dark terrifying forest, this camp is called camp half blood, Tracy can tell that it is called that by a sign that is placed by the entrance to it. Tracy takes a look back at her two friends they have both been forced away by the Cyclop, meaning that only Tracy is allowed entrance into the camp. What could the reason to that be? She wonders. Could it be that she is the daughter to a God?**_

 _ **To be continued!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Best Part of the Adventure**_

 _ **(2014 EDITION)**_

 _ **Series 3 Episode 3**_

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _ **The young lady struggles to open up her two eyes. Lily is left shocked when she opens up her two eyes to find that she is laying down on the gap between four seats, two on either side, facing one another on what sounds to be an express train. Lily is fully aware now that she was wrong to have trusted Ryan Robertson, and she regrets now having gone off to meet with him in platform nine and three quarters in Kings cross train station in London. Lily can feel thick rope tied around both of her hands. Lily struggles using both her arms and legs up off the dirty floor and onto a seat directly facing the monster man Ryan in the carriage on the train. Ryan is sat down on the seat directly opposite Lily in the carriage on the train that seems to be moving like the wind. Ryan is smiling coldly over at Lily.**_

" _ **Well look who's just woken up! Hello bitch!" He snaps out sharply at her.**_

 _ **Lily glares across in anger over at Ryan.**_

" _ **Ok let's start with who the hell are you?" She demands an answer angrily from him.**_

 _ **Ryan shrugs his shoulders.**_

" _ **I'm just a man on a mission, and my mission actually evolves all around you!" He tells Lily truthfully in response to her demanding question to him.**_

 _ **Lily knows what her question number three is going to be therefore, but now it's time for question number two.**_

" _ **What do you want with me?" Lily snaps out at Ryan commanding him to give her an answer.**_

 _ **Robertson smiles coldly back over at Kettle in response to her question to him.**_

" _ **I'd like to know pretty eyes just how you managed to get a historical museum all about your life!" He says to her in response to her question to him.**_

 _ **Lily shrugs her shoulders truthfully in response to what Ryan has just informed her about.**_

" _ **I don't know either, really I don't, so if that's all you want with me to find out about the museum of Lily Kettle then it turns out that you're wasting your time with me isn't it?" Lily snaps out sharply at her new enemy.**_

 _ **Ryan shakes his head in disgust over at Lily.**_

" _ **Well that isn't the only reason why I want you! The big reason why I want you is because of my mission!" He informs her in a tone of disgust.**_

 _ **Ryan is disgusted with Lily for her thinking that the only reason he has her is because of him wanting to find out from her just how come she's so famous. Lily is growing impatient with her new foe now. Lily has burning questions that she needs answers to right now.**_

" _ **WHAT IS YOUR MISSION?" Lily screams out at Ryan finally showing him her own sharp anger.**_

 _ **Ryan raises both of his hands to silence Lily in response to what she has just questioned him about.**_

" _ **To get your magic back girl like how I explained to you what I was after in the letter that I sent out to you! The only place in the world where I will be able to teach you magic is Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry!" Mr Robertson shouts out coldly at Miss Kettle.**_

 _ **Lily closes her eyes with fear of Ryan now. He's a crazy mad man, Lily thinks to herself. Ryan starts talking to her again causing Lily to open up her eyes with panic now. Lily wishes that she still had her magical powers to transform Ryan into a fat little toad who she knows who he really is.**_

" _ **If I told you what I really wanted with you then it would never get done!" Ryan snarls out at Lily showing her is own anger.**_

 _ **Without the power of her magic behind her Lily unfortunately seems to be no match at all for Ryan. Lily takes a look at Ryan with mercy in her two eyes.**_

" _ **Ryan, I know someone who is a lot like you, but she's actually far more dangerous than you, and so I suggest that you don't be like her, and that you start being good! The first step towards being good is to untie this rope from my hands, and to get us both off the Hogwarts express!" She tells him it is clear that she is referring to Shannay.**_

 _ **Ryan takes a look back at Lily in response to what she has just told him. Ryan can see love and goodness staring back at him from Lily. Ryan knows that he shouldn't do what the devil tells him. Jesus ignored the devil for forty days in the desert, and now Ryan must do the same to his own devil. Ryan grabs hold of the rope that he tied around Lily's two hands, and he roughly pulls it apart. Lily then launches herself surprisingly onto Ryan throwing punch after punch at him in the face.**_

" _ **CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!" Lily screams out at Ryan sounding terrified.**_

 _ **Mr Robertson takes it back now, everything that he has just thought about. Ryan knows that he must place his trust into his devil and not into his new enemy Lily. Ryan kicks Lily roughly off him, and she falls backwards onto the floor of the compartment. Lily spits some blood out of her mouth in anger after hitting her mouth off a sharp edge of the floor that is sticking up. Ryan takes a look down coldly at Lily.**_

" _ **You could have earned my trust!" He snaps down at her towering over her as she lays on the floor just before him.**_

 _ **Lily takes a look up at Ryan in anger.**_

" _ **Yeah well you wouldn't have earned mine!" She yells out at him sounding scared.**_

 _ **Ryan folds his arms.**_

" _ **That seems to be a very expensive jacket that you're wearing miss, I would hate for it to get ruined!" He tells Lily sharply.**_

 _ **Kettle closes her eyes. She knows that she can't risk ripping this jacket in her battle against Ryan, because it was after all one of the last gifts that her dad Steve gave to her before he died. Lily's troubled.**_

" _ **Alright you win, I'll start playing your game, I'll shut my mouth, and I wouldn't say anything else for the rest of the train journey, just please don't hurt me!" She begs Ryan sounding horrified.**_

 _ **Robertson nods his head happily in response to what Lily has just begged of him not to do to her.**_

" _ **Right I won't hurt you, just yet, but be a good little girl and take a seat down on that seat you were sitting on before, and be warned if you try anything I'll get you to kill yourself after I've gotten you to kill someone who you care about!" Ryan warns Lily.**_

 _ **Mr Robertson then roughly proceeds to pulls Miss Kettle harshly to her feet up from the dirty floor, before pushing her down aggressively onto the seat in the compartment that she was sitting on before.**_

 _ **Chapter two**_

 _ **Kyle Kevins is now heading away from Liverpool city on its way to London city in the country England. Kyle has both his and Lily Kettle's loved ones Tracy Beaker and his son Razz Kevins with him. Kyle's car is now going zooming down the motorway just like the speed of light. Kyle turns to face Tracy.**_

" _ **Don't worry she'll be alright!" He makes a vow to her referring to Lily who they are all heading now to save from their new stranger Ryan Robertson.**_

 _ **Tracy nods her head in agreement to what her one true love has just said to her. Tracy then turns round in the car to face Razz who is sitting in one of the back seats of the car.**_

" _ **Don't worry we'll find her!" Miss Beaker makes a promise to the young Kevins.**_

 _ **Razz nods his head in response to what Tracy has just promised him rather unsure. Razz is really worried about Lily to be sure for certain whether she's alright or not right now, but however on the other hand both Tracy and Kyle know that their friend Lily is a tough cookie has been through much worse than a bad man after her before in the past, and so they both have faith that she'll be both fine and dandy.**_

 _ **Chapter three**_

 _ **Lily Kettle is still a prisoner aboard the Hogwarts express to her new captive Ryan Robertson. The Hogwarts express is the name given to the train that acts as journey between both Kings cross train station in London to the train station in Hogsmead.**_

" _ **ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY!" An old fat little lady calls out to both Ryan and his prisoner making her way into their compartment on the train, pushing a trolley full of both magical food and drink with her.**_

 _ **Lily would like to tell the lady that she'd like her help to get away from Ryan, but however she is too afraid that Ryan will surely kill her if she does, and so instead she just keeps her mouth firmly closed, and takes to shaking her head in response to the lady's question to her. It is clear that Ryan isn't going to even bother responding to the lady's question to him, and so she just proceeds to turn round and make her way out of their compartment away from them both. The train is reaching its destination now Lily can tell.**_

" _ **Get up! Come with me!" Ryan snaps out in a commanding tone at Lily as the train pulls up to a stop by the station in Hogsmead.**_

 _ **Lily struggles to her feet up from her chair before proceeding to follow Ryan out of their compartment. It doesn't take Ryan and his new prisoner Lily very long to depart from the train together, and to head into the station of Hogsmead together. Hogsmead is a village, and it is actually the only all-wizarding village in Great Britain. Once students have reached their third year at Hogwarts they have the option to head into the village at weekends or not. This train station is found near to the black lake, and from there a road extends around the lake to the castle of Hogwarts. This train station is actually quite a fair distance from the village of Hogsmead again. This station is located on the opposite side of Hogwarts grounds.**_

" _ **FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME!" The voice of the Rubeus Hagrid, (the Hogwarts care of magical creature's teacher), calls out to the students surrounding both Lily and Ryan as they depart from the train.**_

 _ **Lily can see all the first year students making their way forward towards their school teacher now. Ryan takes to grabbing Lily sharply by the arm, and he leads her roughly down a road past a row of buildings, and at the bottom of the set of buildings Ryan forces Lily and takes himself into the clearing of the Forbidden forest. This clearing leads up to the school grounds of Hogwarts.**_

" _ **I've always imagined what it would be like to go to Hogwarts after watching the Harry Potter films-**_

 _ **Ryan cuts across Lily sharply as she tells him this with snapping out at her the word quiet.**_

 _ **Chapter four**_

 _ **Kyle Kevins car breaks down by the side of a dark forest which isn't the Forbidden forest may I add. They are all really angry by this Kyle, Tracy and Razz. Kyle punches the glass out of a window in his car in sadness. Kyle is becoming worried that it may be far too late for them to save Lily now. Tracy takes a look over at Razz just in time to find him sprinting off alone into the forest.**_

" _ **KYLE!" Beaker alerts her new fella to what's going on.**_

 _ **Kyle turns round from facing his broken down car just in the nick of time to find his only son and child hurrying off alone into the dark forest. Kyle knows that Razz is much more than determined to get help for both Lily and themselves, but Kyle also knows that it's an extremely dangerous thing that his son has just done by racing off into the dam forest not knowing what is lurking in there just ready to pounce onto him. Kyle shrugs his shoulders at Tracy.**_

" _ **He needs us! Come on!" He tells her urgently racing himself now into the forest with Tracy hurrying on after him close behind him.**_

 _ **Kyle, Tracy and Razz are now all in the dark forest together. Both Kyle and Tracy manage to catch up with their loved one easily enough in the creepy forest. Kyle grabs Razz firmly by the arm as if he were two years old to stop him from running off.**_

" _ **Don't leave my side son, it's dangerous out there!" Mr Kevins warns his son in a sharp tone only wishing however to protect him.**_

 _ **All of a sudden a great big cyclop appears out of nowhere before the three of them in the spooky dark forest, his name is Tyson. Kyle knows now that both he and his loved ones are in danger, and if they are to die here then they're not much good to Lily after all. The Cyclops's appears to be wanting to protect something hidden away in the forest from the three people. The Cyclop's takes a look down at Tracy, and then surprisingly it walks on past her. Tracy then watches a magical camp appears out of nowhere in the middle of this dark terrifying forest, this camp is called camp half blood, Tracy can tell that it is called that by a sign that is placed by the entrance to it. Tracy takes a look back at her two friends they have both been forced away by the Cyclop, meaning that only Tracy is allowed entrance into the camp. What could the reason to that be? She wonders. Could it be that she is the daughter to a God?**_

 _ **To be continued!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Best Part of the Adventure**_

 _ **(2014 EDITION)**_

 _ **Series 3 Episode 4**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Tracy Beaker makes her way both alone and afraid into the mysterious camp half blood. Tracy hopes that neither Kyle nor Razz will be too concerned about her while she is away from them both. Tracy is still very concerned about the whereabouts in the world her dear friend Lily Kettle is right now, but however this place has distracted with the question where could I possibly be now? Tracy makes her way into the camp. She can see cabins scattered around the camp, and lots of little hills and woods. This camp seems to stretch on for at least a couple of miles or maybe more. There seems to be lots of different kind of magical creatures surrounding Tracy as she makes her way through this weird camp. There are centaurs, Cyclops, fauns, satyrs and zombie's scattered around Tracy in the mysterious camp.**_

 _ **Camp half blood is a demigod training facility. This camp was created by someone called Dionysus, and he is otherwise called Mr D. This camp has magical borders that managed to prevent both Kyle and Razz from entering the camp. These magical borders are enforced by the Golden Fleece. This Golden Fleece was found by the Cyclops called Tyson, the satyr known as Grover and two demigod's called both Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.**_

 _ **Tracy can see a big house in the camp. This big house is where the oracle of Delphi used to live up in the attic, and this was before some woman called Rachel Elizabeth Dare took the oracle into her own body, and took to telling many different prophecies. This house is also a main meeting place for the leaders of the cabins for major problems, and sharing out ideas before any quests. Tracy bravely makes her way across and into the big house through it's open door.**_

 _ **Chapter two**_

 _ **The big house is a large sky blue house that serves as the main administrative building in the whole of camp half blood. The big house has been part of camp half blood for a very long time. It's held the oracle's body ever since she died, and that is until Rachel Elizabeth Dare was made the oracle herself.**_

" _ **Hello!" Tracy calls out into the house as she makes her way feeling incredibly brave further into it.**_

 _ **Suddenly a man who appears to be quite extraordinary indeed appears from a room before Tracy in the entrance of the house. This man is called Mr D, and he is a god. He is the God of grape harvest, wine, madness, parties, ecstasy and also theatre. Mr D is the camp director of camp half blood, and he was placed under that position by his great powerful father Zeus, and this was because of punishment for chasing after an off-limits nymph. Since Mr D is a God he is an immortal man. Mr D smiles across the hallway off the house over at Tracy.**_

" _ **Hello Tracy Beaker daughter of Pan!" He says to her.**_

 _ **Tracy's left shocked by what this strange man has just said to her.**_

" _ **Who's Pan?" Tracy takes to questioning Mr D.**_

 _ **Mr D proceeds to tell Tracy that her father is Pan the God of the wild, hunting, rustic music and also folk music. Pan is sometimes referred to as the son of Dryope and also Hermes. Mr D explains to Tracy that her magnificent papa Pan appears to man as an old satyr, and this satyr has incredibly large horns. Mr D explains to Tracy that the satyr Pan came to find Tracy's mother who is called Carly Beaker, and Carly took an instant interest in Pan, likewise may I add the old satyr also took a liking to the human lady. Carly and Pan fell in love with one another, so much so that they had a little girl who is off course Tracy, but then Pan was asked to return to Olympus, and Carly tried to look after their daughter Tracy all by herself for a couple of years, but she soon discovered that she couldn't, because of both money problems and due to other commitments, and so Carly placed Tracy into the Dumping Ground.**_

 _ **Tracy believes that absolutely anything is possible nowadays, and there's nothing in the world that wouldn't surprise her anymore, and so Tracy believes every single detail of the truth that the God Mr D tells her inside this big blue house in camp half blood.**_

 _ **Chapter three**_

 _ **Mr D leads Tracy Beaker the daughter of the God of the wild Pan into his office in the big blue house in camp half blood. Mr D takes a seat down behind his desk in his office, and he friendly gestures Tracy towards taking a seat down on a chair behind his desk. Mr D smiles over at Tracy.**_

" _ **Tell me whatever disturbs your mind daughter of Pan!" He tells her.**_

 _ **Tracy takes a look back over at the God in response to what he has just told her.**_

" _ **I just stumbled into this camp by accident," she says to him in response to what he has just told her believing this to be true.**_

 _ **Mr D shakes his head back at Tracy in response to what she has just told him.**_

" _ **No you didn't I'm afraid, no one enters camp half blood by accident!" Mr D takes to explaining to Tracy.**_

 _ **The God folds his arms.**_

" _ **There must be something going on in your life that you need help with in order for you to come here just now daughter of Pan," he tells Tracy.**_

 _ **Miss Beaker suddenly realises that it can't be a coincidence that she just happened to come into this camp today. Tracy takes a look back over at Mr D in response to what he has just told her.**_

" _ **My friend's in danger! She's been taken by who I believe to be an evil man, and so I need your help in order to save her! I need help from your camp in order for me to track down and rescue my friend Lily Kettle!" Tracy informs Mr D in response to what he has just told her.**_

 _ **Mr D's left shocked to learn that the daughter of Dianna is in danger like this. Lily is the Granddaughter of Dianna who is otherwise known as Artemis. Artemis is the virgin Goddess of the hunt, the moon, chastity, animals and the wilderness. Artemis is one of the two twin archers. Artemis descended down to the earth from Olympus, and there she fell in love with a man who was Lily's Grandfather, and then they married, and Artemis soon gave birth to their only child Steve. Mr D is now scratching his great big hairy beard with his hand.**_

" _ **Ah Granddaughter of Artemis is in danger, suffering at the hands of an evil man you say, who can only be Ryan Robertson off course, the son of the evil God Hades! Tracy I understand that you want your friend Lily safe, and so I will give you three of my warrior's who will be Percy Jackson, who is the son of Poseidon God of the seas, Annabeth Chase, who is the daughter of Athena, and Grover Underwood, who is the lord of the wild, as well as giving you weapons!" Mr D explains to Tracy.**_

 _ **The daughter of Pan is left pleased by what the son of Zeus has just explained to her.**_

 _ **Chapter four**_

 _ **Mr D leads Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood into his office in the big blue house, and there they find Tracy Beaker sitting alone on her chair in the office. Percy smiles over across D's office at Tracy.**_

" _ **Don't worry we'll help you to track down your friend and her enemy!" He makes a vow to her.**_

 _ **Annabeth hands a sharp sliver sword over to Tracy.**_

" _ **Nice to meet you daughter of Pan," she says to her as she does this.**_

 _ **Tracy smiles back at Percy, Annabeth and Grover.**_

" _ **Listen I can't thank any of you enough for agreeing with Mr D to help me," she tells them all.**_

 _ **In response to what she has just told them all Percy, Grover and Annabeth all tell Tracy in response no worries. Mr D turns to address Tracy.**_

" _ **Any smallest detail you know off to where Ryan son of Hades could have taken Lily Granddaughter of Artemis to?" He takes to questioning her.**_

 _ **Tracy takes a look back at Mr D in response to his question to her.**_

" _ **Ryan wanted Lily to meet him at platform nine and three quarters in Kings cross train station in London," she explains to him in response to his question to her.**_

 _ **In response to what Tracy has just taken to explain to him Mr D now knows where Ryan would have taken Lily to. Mr D turns to face Percy.**_

" _ **Ryan would have taken Lily to a castle known as Hogwarts! You must go with Tracy and your two friends to Hogwarts!" He tells him.**_

 _ **Percy nods his head in response to what Mr D has just told him. Percy turns to face Annabeth.**_

" _ **Order us a chariot of damnation to pick us up just outside of the camp!" He orders her.**_

 _ **Annabeth nods her head in response to what Percy has just ordered her about.**_

 _ **Chapter five**_

 _ **Mr D watches from a high tall hill in camp half blood, as Tracy Beaker takes to heading out of the camp, on what he believes to be her very first quest with her friend's Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. Just outside the camp's borders in the dark forest Annabeth whistles into her hands, and what appears to be a US cab that is actually a chariot of damnation appears out of what seems to be nowhere falling from the sky before them. Tracy thinks about both Kyle and Razz Kevins (the two people she loves), and she knows that she simply just can't abandon either of them in this dark forest. Tracy turns to face Grover as both Annabeth and Percy head into the cab together.**_

" _ **Wait my two friends are here in this forest we can't just leave them!" Miss Beaker explains to Mr Underwood.**_

 _ **Grover nods his head in response to what Tracy has just explained to him.**_

" _ **If we drive past them we'll pick them up!" He promises her in response to what she has just explained to him.**_

 _ **Grover then pushes Tracy towards the direction of the cab, and then the daughter of Artemis proceeds to take a seat down in the cab. Grover finally gets himself into the cab placing his crutches down upon his knees in the chariot of damnation.**_

 _ **The chariot of damnation is also known as the grey sister's taxi. The driver's of this vehicle have no care for how fast they drive. The three sisters' of this chariot of damnation only have one eye to go round the three of them, and if they were to lose that eye then they will just drive faster and faster until their car bursts into pieces. There are black chains in this cab instead of seat belts.**_

 _ **The three sisters' turn round in their chariot of damnation to face their four passengers who are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood and Tracy Beaker.**_

" _ **No credit cards just cash!" They tell them all together.**_

 _ **Annabeth takes a look back at the three sisters'.**_

" _ **We're going to Hogwarts castle!" She explains to them all.**_

 _ **The three sisters' nod their heads in response to what Annabeth has just explained to them before they begin to drive their chariot of damnation just like the wind. When the cab flies past the road that Kyle Kevins parked his car on earlier on, Tracy is left shocked to discover that the car is no longer there. Tracy knows that her two friends would never ever abandon her, and so therefore she knows that unfortunately something must have happened to them.**_

 _ **Chapter six**_

 _ **It doesn't take the three sister's long to drive their chariot of damnation up to Hogwarts castle, and there in the castle grounds they proceed to kick their three passengers out of their cab. Tracy Beaker smiles over at Percy Jackson as she lays on the soft grass of the grounds of Hogwarts castle with him, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood by her side.**_

" _ **Our quest to find and save Lily begins!" Tracy tells her friend Percy.**_

 _ **Jackson nods his head in response to what Beaker has just told him as they struggle to their feet up from the soft ground together. Percy proceeds to help Annabeth up onto her feet, and Tracy helps Grover onto his feet. Grover collects his clutches from the ground. Percy takes a look up at Hogwarts castle with wonder in his eyes.**_

" _ **It seems that we've just entered ourselves into a new world now!" He tells his friends.**_

 _ **Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry is a British wizarding boarding school teaching the magical arts, it is located in Scotland. Tracy and her three new friends have travelled up to Scotland in the chariot of damnation. Tracy and the others can suddenly hear singing making its way into their ears from the castle.**_

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty Hogwarts._

 _Teach us something please_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff_

 _For now they're bare and full of air_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff_

 _So teach us things worth knowing_

 _Bring back what we've forgot_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest_

 _And learn until our brains all rot_

 _ **It seems to be another start of a new school year in Hogwarts castle. The current headmistress of Hogwarts castle is Minerva McGonagall. Madam Professor Minerva McGonagall is a with, and also a registered Animagus. An Animagus is either a witch or a wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at their own will. Being an Animagus is a learned much rather than a heredity skill. Minerva can change her own form of a female into a cat. McGonagall is a half blood lady. She is also a widow. Tracy, Percy, Annabeth and Grover all stand side by side in the grounds of Hogwarts castle taking a look up at the castle with wonder in their eyes.**_

" _ **We need to get into that school!" Miss Beaker tells Mr Jackson and the other two.**_

 _ **Percy, Grover and Annabeth all nod their heads in agreement to what Tracy has just told them. They can see a little hut a short distance away from them in the grounds of the school. Rain is all of a sudden coming down pounding down hard on the four of them now.**_

" _ **We need to take shelter in that hut!" Tracy calls out to the other three.**_

 _ **They all nod their heads in response to what she has just told them. Tracy, Percy, Annabeth and Grover all start to hurry through the grounds of Hogwarts castle over to the little hut. Tracy kicks open the front door of the hut when she reaches it with her three friends, and then Tracy proceeds to enter her way into the little hut along with Percy, Grover and Annabeth.**_

" _ **What're you doin' here? Get outta my house!" The voice of a giant growls out sharply at the four of them when they have all entered their way into the hut.**_

 _ **Uh oh they're in trouble now with Hagrid inside his cabin!**_

 _ **Chapter seven**_

 _ **Tracy Beaker, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood all spin round to face the giant Rubeus Hagrid inside his home cabin. Hagrid is a half giant wizard. Hagrid's blood status is half human. His species is half giant. Rubeus is the keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts, and also the care of magical creature's teacher. Hagrid's house when he attended Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry was Gryffindor. Tracy bravely steps forward to face the oaf Hagrid inside his cabin before her friend Percy can stop her from. Tracy smiles up at Rubeus.**_

" _ **Sorry to burst in on you like this but my friends and I need somewhere to go to get out of the rain!" She tells him.**_

 _ **Rubeus accepts Tracy's apology to him, and he takes to allowing both her and her friends to remain in his cabin until the rain has stopped outside it.**_

" _ **Very well take a seat and make yaself's at home!" The half human half giant man tells his three guests.**_

 _ **Tracy takes a good look round this half giant's home with her two eyes. There's a dog in the hut. His name is Fang. Fang is an oversized boarhound, and he is just one of many of Hagrid's pets. Fang is the colour black. Hagrid takes a look over at Tracy as she watches Fang.**_

" _ **He won't hurt ya!" He promises her.**_

 _ **On the contrary Tracy thinks that Fang is a lovely dog. Fang can't stop slobbering. Hagrid takes a look over at the four human's who have made themselves at home inside his warm cosy hut now.**_

" _ **Never seen any of you in the castle before what brings you all here?" Rubeus takes to questioning the four people.**_

 _ **Percy takes a look back at Hagrid in response to his question to him.**_

" _ **We've been sent out on a little rescue mission to rescue a girl called Lily Kettle from a lad called Ryan Robertson, and we believe that he may have taken her here!" He explains to him in response to his question to him.**_

 _ **In response to what Percy has just explained to him Hagrid suddenly remembers seeing a young lady dressed in a purple barber jacket, wearing dark grey skinny jeans and dark brown boats, with blonde hair and white light skin getting dragged off the Hogwarts express by some boy who was wearing a dark black jacket, with brown hair, and also light white skin, with dark brown trainers on while he himself (Hagrid) had been busy collecting the first year students off the express train earlier that day. Hagrid nods his head back at Percy in response to what he has just explained to him.**_

" _ **I know the people who you are referring to! The boy seemed to be really giving the girl a hard difficult time, and he was dragging her down the road leading away from the Hogwarts express, and they seemed to be heading into the Forbidden forest!" Rubeus shares out his information with both Percy and the others.**_

 _ **Everyone is left shocked by what the half human giant has just shared out with them all. Tracy knows that Ryan better not have harmed Lily in anyway, because if he has, and god forbid it, but if he's killed her then Tracy will hunt the idiot down in the pits of hell, and she'll really make him both suffer and pay for what he has done to her friend. The rain has stopped outside now. Annabeth turns to face Tracy.**_

" _ **Come we better take a look in this Forbidden forest to see if we can find both your friend Lily and her kidnapper Ryan there," she tells her.**_

 _ **Tracy nods her head in agreement in response to what Annabeth has just told her.**_

 _ **Chapter eight**_

 _ **The Cyclop had managed to scare both Kyle and Razz Kevins away from entering their way into camp half blood, but however he had allowed Tracy Beaker into the camp, because he had managed to sense that she was a daughter of a God. Kyle and Razz ran away from the beast in the dark forest, but however just a couple of miles away from the monster in the forest three hooded dark figures appear out of the darkness of the spooky creepy forest just before them. The hooded person in the middle of the other hooded two people lifts off their hood to reveal the face of Shannay Ravens. Shannay smiles coldly at her two new people.**_

" _ **Well don't just stand there snatch em!" She commands them both.**_

 _ **The two hooded dark creeps then take of chasing both Kyle and his son Razz in the dark forest, and they manage to both catch up with them and catch them off guard, knocking them down onto the ground of the dark forest. Shannay's two new people have managed to capture two of her enemies for her. These two people are former followers to the former dark lord Voldemourt, but now that he has fallen they have both fallen into Shannay's powerful two hands, and so she has now come to be their new dark lord. The two death eater's drag both Kyle and Razz back over to their new mistress with them both kicking and screaming. Both Kyle and Razz are dumped hard down onto the ground of the forest onto their knees just before where their enemy Shannay is towering over them, and they both take a look up at her with anger in their two eyes. Shannay smiles down coldly at her two enemies.**_

" _ **Tell me where Lily my dear child is!" She commands them both in a sharp quick snap.**_

 _ **Kyle struggles up onto his knees up off the ground of the forest, and he rounds in anger on Shannay.**_

" _ **It's funny I was just about to ask you the same! Where the hell is Lily?" Mr Kevins yells out at Miss Ravens in a sharp tone of anger.**_

 _ **Shannay is left shocked to discover that neither Kyle nor his son Razz know where her dear enemy is either. Shannay's troubled.**_

" _ **Well whether she is for once I had nothing to do with her disappearance," she explains to both the Kevins boys in a truthful tone.**_

 _ **Razz refuses to believe that Shannay didn't send Ryan Robertson after his girlfriend. Shannay grabs Kyle firmly by the scruff of the neck.**_

" _ **Don't worry yourself about Lily, because I shall find her and I shall make her pay for everything that she has done to me! Worry not about Lily, but about yourself Mr Kevins, because I'm going to send both you and your son on a little journey down to the sea!" She tells him in a snappy tone.**_

 _ **Shannay then disappears out of the forest with her two death eater's, Kyle and Razz, and she appears on top of a cliff top that is overlooking the sea. The sea below them seems to be really rough and harsh; it almost seems to be deadly. Shannay uses her dark magical powers to throw both the father and son flying off the cliff, and they land deep in the freezing cold water together. Shannay is intending on killing both Razz and his father. She watches as they both sink deep under the water, but she doesn't see anything else of them surpassingly dying apart from bubbles floating on the surface of the wild sea.**_

 _ **Ending**_

 _ **Are they dead? No they are not for underneath this water there is magic. In fact underneath this water there is actually a bright golden magical kingdom. The magic from the kingdom shares out its power with both Kyle and Razz Kevins allowing them to both breathe under water. Both Kyle and Razz take to deciding to explore the mighty kingdom under the sea together.**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Best Part of the Adventure**_

 _ **(2014 EDITION)**_

 _ **Series 3 Episode 5**_

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _ **The evil cold hearted young man called Ryan Robertson leads his prisoner Lily Kettle both roughly and aggressively through the Forbidden forest. Lily keeps on trying to struggle her arm away from Ryan's hand, but every time that she tries to his hold on her arm just grows stronger. Ryan suddenly pushes Lily hard into a tree in the forest. Robertson closes his hands in tightly around Kettle's neck.**_

" _ **Wait here!" He commands her in a sharp snap believing that she will just listen to him, but unfortunately for Ryan she doesn't.**_

 _ **As soon as Ryan removes his hands in from around his prisoner's neck, and he turns his back on her in the dark forest, Lily leaps onto Ryan knocking him down to the ground of the forest. Lily then tries to run away from her kidnapper in the dark forest, but he quickly jumps up onto his feet, and he chases after her. Lily dares not look back at Ryan while she is running away from him with fear of meeting his bloodshot red eyes. Ryan catches up with Lily, and he grabs her firmly from behind.**_

" _ **We've been through this haven't we? HAVEN'T WE? DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME! I WARNED YOU, I WARNED YOU, THAT YOU WOULD ONLY MAKE IT WORSE FOR YOURSELF IF YOU DID, AND NOW YOU HAVE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LILY KETTLE JUST AS SOON AS I'M THROUGH WITH YOU YOU'RE DEAD!" Ryan thunders out at his terrified prisoner.**_

 _ **Lily turns round on the spot to face her new enemy.**_

" _ **Then you maybe as well kill me now for whatever you want with me I'll never ever give you what you want!" She tells him sounding brave.**_

 _ **Ryan shakes his head in disgust at Lily as he grabs roughly hold of her yellow blonde hair.**_

" _ **You just want a quick escape from me don't you, and I'm not going to give you that! I will make you kill Razz Kevins if it is the last thing that I do!" Ryan snarls out at Lily coldly.**_

 _ **Miss Kettle now takes to realising much to her horror just what Mr Robertson wants with her. Ryan drags Lily by the hair over to a tall big fat tree in the dark forest. He luckily finds some rope laying on the ground just before him, and he proceeds to tie Lily firmly to the tree with it. When Lily is tied up Ryan heads off into the Forbidden forest away from her.**_

 _ **Chapter two**_

 _ **The Forbidden forest is also known as the dark forest. This forest borders the edge of the school Hogwarts grounds. The Forbidden forest is off limits to the students in the school entering it, but however a case of detention can always be accepted. Care of magical creatures lessons also take place in the Forbidden forest. There are various dangerous creatures living in the forest. Students from the school wouldn't dare enter their way into the dark forest, because of the enchanted dark creatures that live in the forest. Black flowers have been found to have grown in the forest.**_

 _ **The Forbidden forest is home to a great big Acromantula coronary, also its home to a coronary of centaurs, herds of unicorns, hippogriffs and thestrals. Also living in the dark forest there is a pack of wolves, no oh, and a giant called Grawp. Grawp is Hagid's half brother undersized giant.**_

 _ **Lily takes a look up from where she is tied to her tree at the full bright white moon that is hung up in the sky above her head now. Lily knows now that she has been with her new enemy Ryan Robertson for many hours now. Lily wonders whether her one true love Razz Kevins is indeed coming to rescue her, as she sincerely hopes that he is. Lily wishes only that she did in fact have her magical powers back, because she really wants Ryan to pay for how he is tormenting and bullying her like this. Lily knows however that if she was to get away from Ryan then sooner or later she would come by her enemy Shannay once again, and her battle against her would surely continue, since the fact that Shannay wants Lily dead. Lily takes a look round the dark forest. The light from the moon is shining down on this dark forest making it quite bright. The young lady can suddenly hear voice; a familiar voice to her is amongst them. Could that be the voice of Tracy Beaker that Lily is hearing all of a sudden?**_

" _ **TRACY!" Miss Kettle screams out at the top of her voice into the dark forest.**_

 _ **Is this however just Lily's mind playing tricks on her? Lily knows that quite possibly her sub conscience could be playing games on her in the darkness of this forest. Is Lily indeed going mad with the hope that the lady who is like a big sister to her has come here to rescue her? Suddenly however four figures appear before Lily in this dark forest, and Kettle can actually see now that one of them is in fact her friend Tracy. Lily doesn't however recognise the other three people who Tracy is with in this forest. Lily is feeling quite relieved now to be finding Tracy standing before her facing her in this forest.**_

" _ **TRACY!" Lily cries out in a tone of great delight a big wide smile spreads far and wide across her delighted looking face now.**_

 _ **Chapter three**_

 _ **Tracy Beaker has found her at last! Tracy has found the one and only Lily Kettle, but she is left absolutely shocked to find her tied up firmly to a tree in this strange forest. Tracy is still with her three new friends Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood as she faces her friend Lily Kettle in this dark forest. Tracy rushes over to Lily feeling quite relieved to have found her at last. Tracy begins at once to untie the rope that has been forced around Lily by Ryan trapping her to the tree. Tracy has now managed to free Lily from both the rope and the tree, and she now proceeds to pull her into a loving hug.**_

" _ **Oh Tracy, how did you manage to find me?" Lily questions the lady who is like a big sister to her in a relieved tone.**_

 _ **Percy steps forwards to face Lily who he set out to save in the forest.**_

" _ **Me and my friends helped your friend to find and rescue you when she came into our camp seeking assistance in saving you!" He tells her in response to her question to her friend.**_

 _ **Lily smiles back at Percy in response to what he has just said to her.**_

" _ **Thank you this is truly a very noble and kind thing that you have done today," she says to him in response to what he has just told her.**_

 _ **Annabeth steps forward to face Lily in the Forbidden forest.**_

" _ **Where did he go that Ryan bloke who kidnapped you where did he go?" She demands an answer urgently from her.**_

 _ **Annabeth knows that it's up to both her and her friends to both find and deal with Ryan Robertson before he can hurt anyone else just like he hurt Lily. Lily shrugs her shoulders in response to the answer that this new stranger has just demanded from her.**_

" _ **I'm not sure but he told me to wait by the tree for him, he can't be too far away!" Lily tells Annabeth.**_

 _ **Lily takes off her jacket. It is quite warm in this forest. Lily's jacket now has a great big hole in it thanks to Ryan harming her by pushing her over and things. Lily dumps her jacket down onto the ground of the forest. Lily takes a look down at her purple barber jacket once more.**_

" _ **Goodbye dad," she says to it thinking of her dad buying it for her before turning back to face Tracy.**_

" _ **We need to find Ryan if he doesn't kill me then he'll surely kill Razz," Lily explains to Tracy.**_

 _ **Miss Beaker nods her head in understanding to what Miss Kettle has just explained to her. Tracy's troubled.**_

" _ **What does Ryan want with you?" She questions Lily.**_

 _ **Lily then begins to wander away from both her tree and jacket with Tracy by her side Percy, Annabeth and Grover all follow on behind them both into the forest.**_

" _ **He wants me to get my magical powers back and to kill Razz!" Lily informs Tracy in response to what she has just questioned her about.**_

 _ **Tracy's left horrified to learn that Ryan wants to force Lily to kill Razz like this.**_

" _ **We need to kill Ryan before he has a chance to force you into killing Razz," Beaker tells Kettle.**_

 _ **Lily wouldn't kill Razz in a million years. She wouldn't even kill his heart by breaking it in a thousand years. Lily knows that there's no way in the world that Ryan will be able to force her into murdering Razz, but however she knows that she has no other choice but to find him. Lily knows deep down in her heart that it's up to her to both stand up to and face Ryan right now.**_

 _ **Chapter four**_

 _ **The boy who lived, the young man who defeated the greatest dark lord of all time Voldemourt is right now heading down a corridor on the north east side of the castle Hogwarts, when suddenly he sees a window smashing at the end of the dim lit up corridor to him.**_

" _ **Someone unwelcome is trying to break their way into Hogwarts!" Harry Potter explains to himself rushing over along the corridor now to the broken window.**_

 _ **Harry withdraws his wand from a pocket in his jeans all of sudden, he has made his wand ready for attack now. Suddenly Harry watches before his two bright green eyes as a young man just a little bit younger than himself, jumps into the castle through the window that he has just taken to break in it.**_

" _ **Who the hell are you? What do you want?" Harry demands answers from the young man pointing his wand in anger at him ready to strike him down with a deadly jinx.**_

 _ **All of a sudden Harry's scar begins to give him quite a lot of pain.**_

" _ **Ah!" Harry cries out in great pain clutching hold of his lightning shaped scar on his forehead while experiencing agony.**_

 _ **Harry's left shocked by the pain that he has just experienced from his blood red scar, because after all he hasn't received any such pain from it ever since he defeated Lord Voldemourt. The young man rounds in sharp anger on Harry.**_

" _ **Tell me where the library here is?" He demands an answer quickly from him.**_

 _ **The young man smiles coldly down at the wand in Harry's hand.**_

" _ **Ah that's what I need," he tells both himself and Mr Potter.**_

 _ **Ryan makes a grab for Harry's wand out of his hand, and he actually overpowers Potter as he tries to hold his wand firmly in the palm of his hand. Mr Robertson steals Mr Potter's wand out of his hand. Harry shakes his head from the stranger to the wand that this unknown person to him is now holding firmly in his hand.**_

" _ **You won't know how to use that thing!" Harry warns Ryan believing him not to be from a world of magic.**_

 _ **Harry's right off course, Ryan's not from a world of magic, and therefore he won't be able to use the wand that he has just stolen from his new foe, but however Ryan hopes to get to know how to use the wand so that he can use it in his fight against Lily.**_

 _ **Harry Potter is an extremely brave young man who has only just defeated the most feared dark lord of all time. Harry is loyal to the people who he loves and the people who he calls his friends. Harry's a selfless person who only cares about the lives of others and not himself. Harry has both a very good and a long term memory for things. Harry is both a very talented and a much powerful wizard. Harry's much loved subject to study at school up until his sixth year at Hogwarts was defence against the dark arts. Harry has always been very skilful when it comes down to him duelling others who he meets and fights. Harry has always been the master of flying a broomstick. Harry has demonstrated skills of leadership in his past.**_

 _ **Harry owns in his possessions all kind of extraordinary things, for example he owns a marauders map, a cloak of invisibility and a house to live in called number twelve Grimmauld place. Harry's marauder's map is one of his most treasured possessions. Back in his third year at Hogwarts, Harry was given the map by both of his friends Fred and George Weasley. Harry's invisibility cloak is both another valued and useful possession. Harry was given the cloak by one other than Albus Dumbledore. Number twelve Grimmauld place was the home of the Black family, and it was passed onto Harry by his godfather Sirius Black when he sadly died.**_

 _ **A magical spell suddenly comes to Ryan as he stands facing Harry on the north east corridor of Hogwarts castle. Ryan points the wand in anger at Harry. Robertson has neither ever met or seen Potter before today, but now standing facing him in this corridor he takes an instant disliking to him. Ryan's constantly changing now. Remember back when he first met Lily he actually quite fancied her, but he soon quickly turned to hating her. Ryan's mind has now been both toyed and played with by that strange figure who he met on the couch, and now that devil man has twisted Ryan's mind turning him both cold and evil.**_

" _ **STUPIFY!" Ryan roars out in disgust at Harry while pointing the wand at him sending him flying backwards.**_

 _ **Ryan has now used the wand to stun Harry without even meaning to. It actually turns out now that Ryan himself is full of magic. While standing here on this corridor in this castle Ryan suddenly thinks of lots and lots of magical spells to use against his new enemies. Ryan all of a sudden realises that he could just use an imperius curse on his new opponent Lily Kettle making her do what he wants her to do. The imperius curse is a tool of the dark arts, and it is just one of the three unforgivable curses. Ryan comes to realise while standing there in that corridor in Hogwarts castle, that the imperius curse is just one of the most sinister and powerful spells to the wizarding kind. When this curse is casted correctly it places its victim completely under the caster's control. Ryan now takes to escaping out of the window that he smashed in the corridor with Harry Potter's wand in his hand, while Harry is knocked out by the stun.**_

 _ **Chapter five**_

 _ **Ryan Robertson hurries angrily up to the tree in the Forbidden forest, and he finds much to his horror that his prisoner Lily Kettle has escaped from the tree while he's been away inside Hogwarts castle. All that remains now down by the bottom of the tree is Lily's purple barber jacket. Ryan immediately snatches the jacket up from the ground, and he does something to it that he hasn't managed to do with it yet, Ryan begins to search through the pockets in the jacket, and he finds Lily's mobile phone in a pocket. Ryan quickly manages to unlock his way into Lily's phone while holding it firmly in his hand, hacking his way into it. Ryan can see that Lily's wallpaper of her phone is her with both her dad Steve when they very first moved into Living village. Ryan goes onto the contacts on Lily's phone, and there he looks up Razz Kevins mobile number. Ryan presses the green button on Lily's phone beginning to call Razz up. Mr Robertson places Miss Kettle's phone to his ear.**_

" _ **Hello!" A woman's voice says to Ryan instantly letting him know that Razz doesn't have his mobile phone in his hand.**_

 _ **Ryan wonders who has taken Razz's mobile phone from him.**_

" _ **Lily its Shannay! Listen to me girl, have you ever heard of a parley, it's where we break off all this messy fighting and we have a talk just you and me! I shall come to your location just tell me where on earth you are!" The woman tells Ryan believing that she is speaking now to Lily.**_

 _ **It appears that Shannay managed to steal her enemy Razz's mobile phone from him when she captured both him and his dad. Ryan decides upon himself to start talking to this Shannay lady. He knows who she is off course from visiting the museum of Lily Kettle in Liverpool city. Ryan knows that Shannay is an enemy to Lily in both this reality and she had been in another, but in that other reality it seems that Lily managed to kill Shannay.**_

" _ **Shannay I'm not who you think I am, I most certainly am not your enemy Lily Kettle! My name is Ryan Robertson, and I like you am also an enemy to Lily! I captured Lily in Kings cross station, and I am very sorry to say that while I was away attending to my own personal business inside a castle she managed to escape from me, but I am talking to you now with the intention of proposing an alliance to you!" Mr Robertson tells Miss Ravens.**_

 _ **There's a moment of silence now while Shannay takes to considering over the phone what Ryan has just proposed to her, and at last Miss Ravens comes to her decision.**_

" _ **Very well then Ryan I agree to forming an alliance with you against our mural enemy Lily! Tell me where you are and I shall come and meet you!" Shannay tells the young man who she is talking to over the phone.**_

 _ **Ryan then takes to explaining to Shannay over the phone just where his current location is, and he tells her that he's in the Forbidden forest which is just across the grounds from Hogwarts castle. Moments later after the phone call ends Shannay appears out of nowhere in the middle of the Forbidden forest before her new alley Ryan there. Shannay still doesn't trust that Ryan is who he says he is, an enemy to Lily, until off course she sees him holding both her jacket and phone in his hand. Shannay smiles coldly at Ryan.**_

" _ **Attempt kidnap, nice one," she says to him congratulating him for his efforts to bring their shared enemy down.**_

 _ **Ryan is only sorry that he failed in holding Lily hostage. Shannay places her arm gently around Ryan.**_

" _ **To bring a person such as our dear friend Lily down contains a great deal of team work, and so we shall therefore work together to bring her down! She'll be here somewhere in this forest, and we shall both hunt her down, and whatever you wanted her for doesn't matter, because when I find her I'm killing her!" She tells him in a truthful tone.**_

 _ **Ryan knows that Shannay's right somehow, and instead of making Lily kill Razz the two of them should just concentrate on killing her.**_

 _ **Chapter six**_

 _ **Lily Kettle is hiding behind a tree in the Forbidden forest watching both of her two enemies both Shannay Ravens and Ryan Robertson discussing their plans together to bring her down. Tracy Beaker, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood have all gone off together to fetch help for themselves from Hogwarts castle. Lily has watched while Ryan searched through her jacket, and took to withdrawing her mobile phone from it. Lily then witnessed Ryan being on the phone to Shannay, and she now knows that they are both intending to kill her. Lily watches as both Ryan and Shannay disappear off together in a separate direction to the one that she's in herself in the forest. Lily now knows that thanks to Shannay Razz is in grave danger. Lily finally comes out from behind her tree when she knows that she is safe to. Lily waits by the tree that she was once tied up to for her friends to return to her with help. Lily picks her purple barber jacket up from the ground, Ryan left it dumped down there, but he took her mobile phone with him. Lily places her jacket on, it is unfortunately barely rags now. Finally Tracy returns to Lily with her friends Percy, Grover and Annabeth and some new friends who she managed to find in the castle who are Harry Potter and his two friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Harry smiles over at Lily across the forest.**_

" _ **Your friends have now filled me in on your situation, and so therefore my two friends here and I would like to offer you up our protection in your fight against your enemy Ryan Robertson," he tells her.**_

 _ **Lily is left delighted by what Harry has just told her. Lily knows from watching his eight films that this Harry bloke is an extremely powerful wizard, and so therefore she is willing to place her life in his two hands.**_

 _ **Ending**_

 _ **Wow look at what powerful alliance has been created here then! It now seems to me that Harry Potter is now offering up his services to work with both Percy Jackson and Lily Kettle. Harry leads both his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley as well as his new set of friends which include Lily Kettle off course, Tracy Beaker, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood into Hogwarts castle.**_

 _ **The end**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Best Part of the Adventure**_

 _ **(2014 EDITION)**_

 _ **Series 3 Episode 6**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Both the father and son Kyle and Razz Kevins are now under the sea together. The Kingdom that they are both facing now under the sea seems to be truly extraordinary. This kingdom that is deep under the sea is the colour golden. Both the father and son are luckily very good swimmers, but even because they are if this was just a normal piece of sea then they would have drowned, because both the coldness and the strength of this current would surely kill a man within just a couple of seconds, but luckily the waters of this part of the sea of planet earth has been protected by magical properties. Who casted the magical spell to bring life under this sea? Read on to find out!**_

 _ **Both Kyle and his son Razz land safely on their feet just before the entrance to the mighty golden kingdom. The main gate to the castle is firmly locked uptight. Kyle turns to face his son.**_

" _ **There must be a way for us to break our way into this kingdom," he tells him.**_

 _ **Razz takes to nodding his head in agreement to what his father has just told him. Kyle knocks his fist hard against the dark gold wooden gate, and then surprisingly a young man who is not actually that much older than Razz himself is unlocks the gate from inside the castle to open it. Inside the castle the young man with blonde hair and blue eyes opens up the gate, and he stands facing both of his new visitors to his home castle from just inside it. This young man has a dagger attached both securely and firmly onto his cloak. The young man with blonde coloured hair folds his arms as he stands just by the entrance of his home castle facing both the father and son.**_

" _ **Well, well, just who do we have here?" The young man snaps out at both Kyle and Razz demanding them both for an answer.**_

 _ **There's a moment of silence, while Kyle rounds on the young man in response to the question that he has just snapped out at both him and his son.**_

" _ **We mean you no harm! Please sorry to intrude upon you like this, but we were kind of wondering if you'd very kindly offer up shelter for the two of us inside your castle?" Mr Kevins questions this young man called Mr Luke Castellan.**_

 _ **Luke can see from standing facing both Kyle and Razz from just inside his home palace that they are both stood really deep in water, and so therefore they are both just absolutely soaking wet. Luke nods his head back at Kyle in response to what he has just told him.**_

" _ **Very well then my home shall now be our home! I'd like to take this time to welcome you into your new home here which I'd be more than happy to share out with you, on one condition, and that is that only you are welcome here, and not that boy of yours!" Luke explains his conditions to Kyle.**_

 _ **What Mr Castellan has just taken to explain to him horrifies Mr Kevins. Kyle knows that he needs to think of his son before himself, and so he takes to shaking his head in response to what this strange young man has just explained to him, but however Razz takes now to standing directly in front of his father facing Luke.**_

" _ **My dad would be more than happy to accept the terms of your conditions to him!" Razz promises Luke trying to force his father's decision in this matter.**_

 _ **It is clear now that Luke really doesn't either like or trust Razz. Kyle pushes Razz roughly out the way of both him and Luke.**_

" _ **No way in the world am I agreeing to this sorry man but I don't accept your conditions to me!" Mr Kevins snaps out sharply at Mr Castellan in a tone of anger.**_

 _ **Luke shrugs his shoulders in response to what Kyle has just snapped out at him.**_

" _ **Very well then I'm afraid that there's nothing that I can do for you, now go away, and leave me in peace to live out the rest of my days alone in solitude!" Luke tells Kyle slamming the gate sharply in both the faces of him and his only child.**_

 _ **Kyle is feeling really incredibly angry now. Kyle hates Luke for not being at all friendly to his only son, and so now Kyle knows not to bother Luke ever again. Kyle turns now to face Razz.**_

" _ **Come on my boy we need to swim back up to the shore now!" He tells him.**_

 _ **Kyle is now ready to leave this truly wretched place with his only son.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Both Kyle and Razz Kevins manage to swim right up to the shore of the golden beautiful looking beach which lays just before the sea, and on the beach they sink down onto their bottoms onto the red hot sand. Kyle smiles over at his only son while sitting down on the sand with him now.**_

" _ **Listen to me that boy was wrong to not help us, but we must now find both Tracy and Lily!" Kyle explains to Razz.**_

 _ **Razz nods his head in agreement to what his father has just explained to him. Find both of their girls Lily and Tracy they must. Kyle takes a look out to sea, and he smiles over at the horizon, it seems to be a really fine sight out there. Razz takes a look back at his dad.**_

" _ **Well we're in a fine mess aren't we, I mean that the Ryan bloke hates Lily and that other man down there below the sea hates me!" He tells him.**_

 _ **Kyle knows that if that Ryan bloke has laid harm on Lily's head then he's dead without a second pause. Razz struggles to his feet up from the sand.**_

" _ **Come on dad let's go," he says to his old man.**_

 _ **Kyle struggles to his feet up from the ground. Kyle nods his head in agreement to what his son has just said to him. Both Kyle and Razz then head over to the main road that lays just behind of the beach. Their clothes actually seem to be incredibly dry thanks to the magic from below the sea.**_

 _ **Kyle and Razz are now heading down the side of the main road together. Cars keep on racing past them. Kyle's plan is for both he himself and his son to head to the nearest either town or main part of a city, and board a train or a bus to London there, actually however now Kyle believes that it'll be too late for them to head to Kings cross train station in London, because he knows that both Lily and Ryan's train would have long since left the station now. Suddenly a car pulls up beside them on a main road, and the car window winds down just next to the two family members. A woman who is the driver of the car smiles out of her vehicle at both Kyle and Razz.**_

" _ **Hello there, at last I find you two!" She says to them both.**_

 _ **Kyle's left shocked to discover that this woman seems to have been searching for both him and his son, and so is Razz. This woman has red hair, and she seems to be really attractive indeed with both looks and the black uniform that she is wearing. Kyle takes a look back in the car at this strange woman.**_

" _ **Who the hell are you?" He questions her.**_

 _ **The lady then reaches her hand out of her car to show both Kyle and Razz her badge. Written on this badge is this female's name, and it turns out that her name is Agent Natasha Romanoff. The lady smiles at Kyle.**_

" _ **There you have it both Mr Kyle Kevins and Mr Razz Kevins my name which is Natasha Romanoff, but you two can just called me Agent!" She tells both him and his son in response to his question to her.**_

 _ **Kyle tries to ignore this woman's beauty focussing on his feelings of love towards Tracy. Natasha knows now that she's found the two men who she was searching for, and all what's left for her to do now is to give them both a lift up to her headquarters just like how she is intending to do.**_

" _ **Get in then boys for SHIELD awaits for you both!" Romanoff commands both the two Kevins to get into her car, and they both obey her a little hesitantly by getting into her car.**_

 _ **Kyle takes a seat down beside this woman in the front seat of her truck, and Razz takes a seat down in the middle seat in the back row of chairs in the car. The reason to why they have both took a seat down in this Agent's vehicle is because they want to get to know just how she knows so much about the two of them. Natasha continues to drive her black coloured car down the main road when both Kyle and Razz have safely made their way into it.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Oh no Natasha Romanoff's black truck breaks down on a busy motorway, and there seems to be a hell lot of cars behind them. Luckily however the Agent gets out of her car, and by lifting up the front of the car she manages to easily fix it. Romanoff just plays around with her engine a bit, and then she luckily fixes it. The Agent then gets back into her car.**_

 _ **Meanwhile both Lily Kettle and Tracy Beaker are still in the company of their new band of friends who are Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood and Ronald Weasley in the great hall in Hogwarts castle. Standing in this great hall right now taking a good look round at all the different detail in it, Lily knew that she had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. This hall is lit up by lots and lots of candles that seemed to be floating in mid air above a total of four quite long tables. These four tables were laid out with both glittering golden plates and goblets. Lily took a look up from where she was sitting with her friends in the hall, and she could see a velvety black ceiling which was dotted with many different stars. Hermione took a look over at Lily's surprised face while sitting down beside her in the great hall.**_

" _ **This ceiling has been bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts a history," she fills her in on why it looks like what it is.**_

 _ **However it was difficult for Lily to believe that there was actually a ceiling there at all, and that this great hall didn't just open up to the heavens.**_

 _ **The great hall is the main gathering area in the school which is found just off the entrance hall. The students in the school take to eating their meals inside this hall, and they also receive daily owl post here that is addressed to them. Certain special events organised in the castle go on here. Luckily right now it is just our eight heroes gathered inside the hall. They are all sat together by a table on benches either sitting beside one another or facing one another. Harry smiles over at Percy.**_

" _ **Me and you need to deal with this Ryan Robertson bloke!" He tells him in a determined tone to bring down his new enemy.**_

 _ **Harry knows that Lily is his new friend, and so therefore the enemy of his friend is his enemy. Percy takes to nodding his head in agreement to what Harry has just told him, but however Lily shakes her head at both of the two men.**_

" _ **Ryan's not your problem, he's mine, and so therefore it must be me to deal with him!" She explains to them both.**_

 _ **Harry both knows and understands just why Lily wants to deal with this Ryan fella herself, but unfortunately he also knows that she doesn't have the power to kill him without getting herself defended first. Harry smiles back over across the table at Lily in response to what she has just explained to him.**_

" _ **Yeah right ok yes it only seems fair that you are the one to deal with Mr Robertson, because after all he does want your head on a plate, but first we need to get you armed up. Lily Ryan was right about one thing however so it sounds like, and that is that you really need to get your magic back, and so for that reason I would be really happy to teach you how to perform magic correctly!" Mr Potter tells Miss Kettle.**_

 _ **Lily is left shocked right now to learn that Harry Potter is offering her the chance for him to teach her how to use magic.**_

" _ **Don't refuse this incredible opportunity Lily!" A little voice inside her head urges her not to.**_

 _ **Lily nods her head immediately in response to what Harry Potter has just told her.**_

" _ **Yes please Harry if you wouldn't mind teaching me how to use magic I would love that," Miss Kettle cries out in a happy tone of delight at Mr Potter in response to what he has just told her.**_

 _ **Harry now knows that he needs to take Lily to the wand shop in Diagon alley for her to find and pick up a wand that best suits her there. Harry turns to address Percy while sitting opposite him at the table.**_

" _ **Listen to me Lily and I need to leave the castle together now, but I'm leaving you in charge of this new little order that has been grouped up here!" He tells him in an explaining tone.**_

 _ **Lily's left really rather troubled by what Harry has just told Percy. Percy however knows that Harry must have his reasons for leaving the castle, and so he agrees to act as the leader of this little group of people while he is away from it. Lily continues to sit facing Harry in the great hall.**_

" _ **Why do we need to leave the castle?" She takes to questioning him in a curious tone.**_

 _ **Harry realises that there's nothing further to be said between both himself and Percy, but however he knows that now he must concentrate all his attention on Lily. Harry smiles back over at his new friend in response to what she has just questioned him about.**_

" _ **We need to take a trip into Diagon alley to visit Olivander's the wand shop there," Harry explains to Lily.**_

 _ **Kettle remembers from watching the eight Harry Potter films, more precisely the first movie which is the sorcerer's stone just why they need to take a trip to Olivander's. Lily turns to face Tracy while sitting near to her at the table.**_

" _ **Continue to place your trust in Percy while I'm away," she instructs her.**_

 _ **Tracy nods her head in understanding to what Lily has just instructed her about. Lily rises to her feet up from the bench that she's been sitting on.**_

" _ **Come on Harry let's go then," Miss Kettle says to Mr Potter.**_

 _ **Annabeth takes a look up at Harry from where she's sitting on the bench.**_

" _ **Would you like me to order you a chariot of Damnation?" Miss Chase questions Mr Potter.**_

 _ **Harry has never heard of a chariot of Damnation before and neither has Lily, but however they both gather that it's some form of transport. However Harry doesn't need the chariot of Damnation, there is a way that he can get both he himself and Lily to London in just simply a second, and that is by apperating.**_

 _ **Apparition is a magical method of transportation. However you can't apperate both in and out of Hogwarts, and so therefore both Harry and Lily are going to have to head into Hogsmead together.**_

 _ **Chapter four**_

 _ **Both Harry Potter and Lily Kettle take a wander out of Hogwarts castle together side by side into the darkened school grounds. Nightfall has fallen now, and the sun has disappeared once again. Unfortunately they meet both Shannay Ravens and Ryan Robertson in the school grounds not too far away from Hagrid's hut, and they both seem to have been eagerly waiting for their enemy Lily. Harry knows who they both are straight away by just taking one look over at them both. Harry quickly takes to withdrawing his wand from his cloak, and he points it angrily in the direction of the two villains**_

" _ **Get behind me!" Harry commands Lily in an urgent tone.**_

 _ **Miss Kettle chooses not to hide away from her two enemies behind her new loyal friend now however. Lily is ready to face her two deadly enemies. Ryan charges towards Lily all of a sudden with a sharp bladed knife held firmly in his hand. Ryan rounds in anger on Lily. Lily is ready now to face Ryan. Harry makes ready to defend Lily from her fierce enemy, but however she quickly turns to face him.**_

" _ **Deal with Shannay!" Lily orders Harry.**_

 _ **Mr Potter is left surprised to learn that Miss Kettle doesn't wish him to protect her against her enemy Mr Robertson. Lily rounds in anger on Ryan. Shannay however doesn't seem to have moved from before. She is still stood like a stone statue in the exact same spot that she was standing at just before with Ryan near to the giant's hut. Ryan reaches Lily, and he makes a grab for her.**_

" _ **Touch me and you're a dead man!" Lily warns her new deadliest enemy in a tone of warning trying to hide away the fear that she's experiencing in her voice.**_

 _ **However Ryan does touch her, he grabs her, and he knocks her roughly down onto the grassy ground. Lily screams in shock however she was expecting it when Ryan pushes her over like this. Ryan takes a look down at the sharp bladed knife in his hand, and so does Lily. Ryan lashes out in anger at Lily with his knife intending to split her throat, but however he can't, because Harry has chosen to defend Lily against him after all. Harry summons up a magical spell to make Ryan's knife disappear simply out of his hand before he can kill Lily. Lily closes her eyes with relieve, and she manages to kick Ryan roughly off her. Harry points his wand over at Ryan.**_

" _ **Stupefy!" He yells out at him in an angry tone.**_

 _ **Ryan's then knocked unconscious thanks to the stunning spell that Harry's just used on him. Harry then points his wand back over in the direction of Shannay, and he manages to use the exact same stunning spell on her. Harry smiles back over at Lily.**_

" _ **Look don't try and fight him off on your own right now, because that's why I'm here to rescue a damsel in distress," he tells her.**_

 _ **Harry then grabs Lily firmly by the hand, and he hurries through the grounds of Hogwarts castle with her by his side.**_

 _ **Chapter five**_

 _ **Both Harry Potter and Lily Kettle have made their way into the little village of Hogsmead together which is located near enough to Hogwarts castle. Harry smiles at Lily.**_

" _ **Prepare yourself to vomit!" He warns her as they stand by the entrance to the village together.**_

 _ **Apperating gives you a sickly sensation the first time that you do it, Harry knows from remembering back to the first time that he ever apperated. Harry grabs Lily firmly by the arm, and he apperates with her out of Hogsmead village, and into Diagon alley in the city of London. Lily believes when they appear in the alley that apparition feels a lot like being forced through a very tight rubber tube, and this is the exact same feeling that Harry got the first time that he ever apperated. Lily doesn't actually through up, luckily. Both her and Harry have appeared in the very heart of the alley, and so they don't have to pass through the Leaky Cauldron to get into it. Lily feels when passing down the alley with Harry the same feelings that Ryan experienced back when he visited this alley before with Mundungus. It doesn't take Harry long to lead Lily the way to Olivander's wand shop in the alley. Harry forces open the door leading directly into the shop, and he finds his old friend the wand maker sitting down by an old arm chair in the far corner of the rather dark shop. Harry smiles over at the old man who's sitting in his chair.**_

" _ **Hello Mr Olivander sir, I'm here today to help my friend over here Lily buy a wand!" Harry explains to his old pal.**_

 _ **There's a moment of silence while the old man takes to studying Harry with his two eyes just simply wondering who on earth could be in his shop now, but however Mr Olivander picks up Harry's voice as belonging to him, and so he takes to recognising him. Mr Olivander takes to struggling up onto his feet from his arm chair, and he picks his old walking stick up from the fall. Now stepping into some kind of light from the sun outside, Harry can now see that Mr Olivander has taken to age somewhat since he last set his two eyes upon him.**_

" _ **Ah Mr Potter very nice to see you again!" The old wand maker cries out at Harry in a tone of delight.**_

 _ **Mr Olivander takes to limping his way across his wand shop over to both Harry and his new friend Lily. The old man takes to studying Lily for a couple of seconds with his two eyes when he is stood before her in his wand shop.**_

" _ **Ah my girl I may have the very wand that you require inside here!" Mr Olivander explains to Lily leading her the way by the hand into the back of his shop to fetch a wand for her.**_

 _ **Harry waits by the inside entrance of the wand shop while Mr Olivander sees to getting Lily a wand that she needs. It doesn't take Mr Olivander long to find the right kind of wand for Lily, and the wand that she is actually given to first is the wand that chooses her. Mr Olivander once told Harry that for those who have taken to study wand law then they know that the wand chooses the wizard. Harry is pleased that Lily had no bother getting her wand, because after all he himself had quite a lot of trouble getting his own wand from here. Harry pays Mr Olivander the right money for Lily's wand. Lily knows that she can't pay Harry back the money for him buying her wand, because after all she has no wizarding money. However Lily thanks Harry very much for buying the wand for her, and in response he assures her that it's on the house. A cherry wand has chosen Lily. Harry's own wand is a holly wand.**_

 _ **Chapter six**_

 _ **Both Harry Potter and his travelling companion Lily Kettle appear back into Hogsmead village by apperating from Diagon alley there, and it doesn't take them long to head back up to the castle from there. Luckily they don't run into either of their two enemies Shannay Ravens and Ryan Robertson on their way back up to the castle, but however when they are passing through the grounds of the school leading up to the wonderful looking castle both Harry and Lily can see that they are now no longer laying knocked out on the grass of the grounds.**_

 _ **Harry quickly makes his way into the great hall in the castle when they arrive back inside there to alert his new friend Percy Jackson that they are back, but however he is left shocked to find Shannay Ravens in the room along with Tracy Beaker, Annabeth Chase and Hermione Granger, and she appears to be torturing them all there by using the cruciatus curse on them all there. Harry is left shocked by the sudden sight of finding all three of his friend's suffering by his new enemy's hand. Harry chose to make Shannay his new enemy when he joined forces with Lily Kettle, and used the stunning spell to knock her out. Harry quickly withdraws his wand from his cloak, and he points it in anger towards Shannay. Harry uses his own magical powers to bring a sudden stop to Shannay from using her magical powers to torture his fellow allies.**_

" _ **What the hell is going on in here?" Harry demands an answer angrily from Shannay.**_

 _ **Before she can answer him however Lily comes rushing into the great hall terrifyingly, and she turns urgently to face him there.**_

" _ **Harry there are both students and teachers laying dead all over the school!" Lily takes to shouting out at Harry in a tone of panic.**_

 _ **Harry is left horrified by what Lily has just shouted out at him to discover that many of his friends have fallen today. Shannay smiles coldly at both Harry and Lily.**_

" _ **I'm taking over Hogwarts as from now!" She informs them all in a joyful cold yell.**_

 _ **Lily fears that Shannay is way too powerful for Harry, and so she takes to grabbing him firmly by his arms to stop him from going for her. Shannay quickly uses her magical powers to make Hermione, Tracy and Annabeth disappear from them suddenly sending them out of the room to be locked up in some closeout somewhere in the castle.**_

" _ **Harry come on let's go! We need to run away now while we still can! I'M AFRAID THAT THERE'S NOTHING THAT WE CAN DO FOR HOGWARTS NOW!**_ _ **HARRY**_ _ **COME**_ _**ON!**_ " _**Lily screams out at him in an urgent tone.**_

 _ **Lily knows that both her and Harry just need to learn to accept the fact that Hogwarts has unfortunately fallen out of their hands for now. Suddenly a death eater comes bursting his way into the great hall followed by a big crowd of them. Harry is left shocked to find his old enemies the death eater's have returned to battle him, because after all he hasn't seen them ever since he brought down their old dark lord. Harry like his new friend Lily now knows that unfortunately there's nothing that he can do. Harry uses his magical powers to sum his firebolt broomstick to his location, and when it flies to his presence he jumps onto it.**_

" _ **Get on!" Harry commands Lily.**_

 _ **He doesn't need to tell her twice, because Kettle leaps herself up onto Potter's broomstick, and when they are both safely on it Harry flies his broomstick out of the great hall, flying over the heads of the many different villainous death eaters'. Harry steers his broomstick out of the castle, and he uses his magical powers to blast open the front gate leading out of the school. Both Harry and Lily can see their enemy Ryan waiting by the entrance of the castle to prevent them from leaving, and he tries to cast a killing curse at Lily, but the jet of green light takes to missing her by inches luckily. Ryan has failed in trying his best to wipe out his enemy. Ryan seems to be learning magic quickly, and now it is time for Harry to properly teach Lily how to perform magic.**_

 _ **Harry fires another stunning spell at Ryan, and it hits him hard in the head knocking him out. Good boy Harry, well done on knocking out that nasty pasty! The firebolt broomstick takes to flying out of Hogwarts castle with both Harry Potter and Lily Kettle sat on it. Both Harry and Lily have managed to escape from both Shannay and Ryan today, but the question remains how long can they both avoid getting captured by them? Hogwarts is now in the hands of the enemy, and their loved ones are now suffering by their hands!**_

 _ **To Be Continued!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Best Part of the Adventure**_

 _ **(2014 EDITION)**_

 _ **Series 3 Episode 7**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **They've both managed to escape from them today! Both Harry Potter and Lily Kettle managed to escape from both the hands of their two enemies Shannay Ravens and Ryan Robertson, when they unfortunately took over Hogwarts castle. Harry's firebolt broomstick flies its way into the forbidden forest with both Harry and Lily sat together on it. The two heroes dismount from the broomstick in the middle of the forest. Harry and Lily both land safely on their knees together in the middle of the forest from flying on the broom together, and they struggle to their feet together from where they landed there. Harry takes to kicking out at a nearby tree in anger all of a sudden to Hogwarts fallen out of his two hands.**_

" _ **Shannay will pay for this!" Lily promises Harry trying to offer him up hope in a time like this.**_

 _ **Mr Potter takes a look back at his friend Miss Kettle in response to what she has just promised him about.**_

" _ **Yeah she will when I get my hands hold of her!" Harry says in agreement to what Lily has just promised him about.**_

 _ **Lily rounds on Harry in the Forbidden forest.**_

" _ **Look if someone's going to go up against both Shannay and Ryan then it shall be the two of us together, and so you need to teach me how to perform magical powers Harry!" She tells him.**_

 _ **Lily then takes to withdrawing her new magical wand from her navy blue coloured cloak that she's now wearing. Harry nods his head in agreement to what Lily has just told him, realising that they stand a much better chance of fighting together then alone. Harry knows that he needs to teach his new companion Lily how to perform magical spells.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Percy Jackson is locked up inside a defence against the dark arts classroom in Hogwarts castle along with both Ron Weasley and Grover Underwood. Ron's magical wand has been removed from him by his new enemy Ryan Robertson before being locked up inside this classroom by him. A dagger that Percy was carrying with him has also been taken from his hands by Ryan. Ron is now sat down on a desk in the classroom, and Grover is now sitting down on a chair in the classroom, while Percy is now frantically pacing both up and down the room with fear of not knowing how to bring down both of his two new enemies Shannay and Ryan. Percy stops on his path right by the door in the classroom, and he tries his best to kick it forcefully open, but however much to his anger the door refuses to budge open. The three lads are locked up inside the classroom, it seems that Ron's worst fear has come true. Percy sinks down onto a chair in the classroom, and he takes a look over at both Grover and Ron.**_

" _ **Well at least we're all together!" Percy tells his two friends in a relieved tone.**_

 _ **Ron folds his arms in interest, and he takes a look back at Percy in response to what he has just told him.**_

" _ **Yeah well since that we all are together how about we make use of our time together by getting to know one another a bit better?" Mr Weasley questions Mr Jackson.**_

 _ **Percy nods his head in response to what Ron has just questioned him about before beginning to share out his story with him.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **The story of Percy Jackson:**_ _ **Percy**_ _ **Jackson was born on August 18th, 1993. He was raised by his single mother,**_ _ **Sally Jackson**_ _ **. Sally's parents (Percy's grandparents) tragically died in an unfortunate plane crash when Sally was five. When Percy was a baby, his father,**_ _ **Poseidon**_ _ **, left to protect him and his mother from evil monsters. However, Poseidon visited him when he was in his cradle, which Percy described as a "golden glow" and his father's warm smile and a hand on his head. When he was a toddler, his mother married**_ _ **Gabe Ugliano**_ _ **, whom Percy despised and called "Smelly Gabe" because of his body odor that smelled like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts. Bad Odor**_

 _ **Strange things often happened around Percy, often resulting in him getting into some kind of trouble or getting kicked out of school. When just a baby, Percy was attacked by a snake, but managed to strangle it to death. When he was in third grade, a**_ _ **large man**_ _**followed Percy around when he was at school, but by threatening to call the police, the teachers eventually got the man to leave. However, nobody believed him when he said that the man had one big eye. When he was in fourth grade, he accidentally hit the wrong lever on the catwalk when his school was visiting the Sea World Shark Pool and made his class take an unplanned swim. Then in fifth grade, he accidentally fired a war cannon which hit the school bus. Percy recounted that he was expelled from six schools over the course of six years.**_

 _ **Percy Jackson is named after the famed Greek hero**_ _ **Perseus**_ _**by his mother for good luck because his namesake was one of the only heroes who had a happy ending and died a peaceful death. Percy is a very troubled 12-year-old boy who has been expelled from every school he has attended.**_ _ **Yancy Academy**_ _**was where his troubles seem to be worse than usual. He has only one friend at the school,**_ _ **Grover**_ _ **, whom is also Percy's best friend and who Percy often protects from bullies. During a field trip to a museum, Percy is annoyed by the school bully,**_ _ **Nancy Bobofit**_ _ **, for intimidating Grover and in a fit of rage, accidentally summons water from a nearby fountain to pull her in, but he didn't know how he'd done it.**_ _ **Mrs. Dodds**_ _ **, his pre-algebra teacher, witnesses the whole scene and tells him to follow her into the museum for a "talk." Suddenly, she turns into the**_ _ **Fury**_ _**Alecto**_ _ **, and attacks him, looking like a bat with humongous fangs. Percy manages to destroy her using**_ _ **Mr. Brunner's**_ _**pen,**_ _ **Riptide**_ _ **, that transforms into a sword in his hand. However, when Percy returns to the bus and asks his classmates, nobody remembers Mrs. Dodds because of a force known as the**_ _ **Mist**_ _ **. The only person that may remember her was Grover, who always hesitated before he answered. Everybody else believed her name was Mrs. Kerr.**_

 _ **Percy arrives back at the school and hears Grover and Mr. Brunner talking about his life being in danger and becomes very suspicious. At the bus stop, Grover sees that the three Fates are looking at Percy while knitting giant socks. Soon after, the**_ _ **Fates**_ _**snip the string of life. Later, he goes home on his own at the end of the school year, even though Grover asked him to wait for him at the bus stop. He arrives home to his horrible step-dad**_ _ **Gabe Ugliano**_ _**and his friends playing poker. Gabe immediately demands money for his poker game and although Percy denies he has any, Gabe deduces that he has change from the cab driver and forces it from him. Percy's mother arrives soon afterward and tells him that they can go to his favourite beach in**_ _ **Montauk, NY**_ _**for the whole weekend. Percy, happy that finally something good has happened, packs his things and leaves, but not before seeing Gabe get hit in the butt by the door when he does a weird hand gesture he saw**_ _ **Grover**_ _**use earlier.**_

 _ **That night at Montauk, after Percy has a vivid dream, Percy and his mother are shocked to see Grover outside their cabin, without pants (which Percy recommends not to see that) coming to him and his mom, telling them to leave. Percy was confused at his friend's appearance, as he was a goat from the waist down and revealed himself to be a**_ _ **satyr**_ _ **. Nevertheless, his mother took them both in Gabe's prized possession, a 1978 Camaro and began driving at daring speeds through a blinding hurricane and it was blasted off the road by a bolt of lightning. As Grover, Percy, and his mom tried to get out, they saw the**_ _ **Minotaur**_ _ **, a half man, half bull monster, who had been chasing them. The three of them managed to dodge it by following Ms. Jackson's advice to jump out of the way at the last second, but Grover was too slow and the Minotaur injured him, but got distracted by Percy's mother. The Minotaur forgot Grover, grabbed Percy's mom by her neck, and she disappeared in a golden flash of light. Percy, in a surge of new power and anger, managed to defeat the Minotaur by breaking off its**_ _ **horn**_ _**and stabbing the Minotaur in the chest. Percy dragged the unconscious Grover past a hill, and then passed out when he reached the porch of a**_ _ **house**_ _ **. He was cared for in the infirmary by**_ _ **Annabeth Chase**_ _ **, waking up three days later. He learned that he was at**_ _ **Camp Half-Blood**_ _ **, a place where people were trained to survive against monsters.**_

 _ **Percy learned that the director of the camp was the Greek wine god,**_ _ **Dionysus**_ _ **, who was very unpleasant and moody, and Mr. Brunner, former Latin teacher from Yancy Academy, was actually the hero-training**_ _ **centaur**_ _**(half human, half stallion),**_ _ **Chiron**_ _ **. Shown around camp by Annabeth, his new friend and head counselor of the**_ _ **Athena Cabin**_ _ **, he found out that all the campers were**_ _ **demigods**_ _ **, also known as half-bloods. He himself was a demigod, but no one knew his divine father. After being shown around the camp, he currently resided in the**_ _ **Hermes**_ _**cabin**_ _ **, whose head counselor was**_ _ **Luke Castellan**_ _ **. Luke befriended Percy and treated him with respect. Afterwards, Percy encountered**_ _ **Clarisse La Rue**_ _ **, counselor of the**_ _ **Ares' cabin**_ _ **, who performed the "initiation ceremony", which was sticking Percy's head in the girl's bathroom toilet. Her plan backfires when Percy shot water out of the toilet to blast back at Clarisse and her buddies. This officially began their rivalry. Later in a game of**_ _ **Capture the Flag**_ _ **, Percy defeated Clarisse and three others single-handed when he touched the creek, which healed his wounds from the fight and gave him a sudden burst of adrenaline. After Capture the Flag, a**_ _ **hellhound**_ _**summoned from the**_ _ **Fields of Punishment**_ _ **, came out of the forest and attacked him. Percy's injury from the hellhound heals by touching the water; then suddenly,**_ _ **a holographic trident**_ _**floated above Percy's head which told everyone that Percy was the son of**_ _ **Poseidon**_ _ **, explaining his powers over water. As the monster was not from the forest, it meant that someone within camp had summoned it because nothing, including weather, could enter the camp's magic boundaries without permission.**_

 _ **One day, Percy was offered a quest to retrieve**_ _ **Zeus' Master Bolt**_ _**by Chiron. Chiron explained to Percy that Zeus lost his master bolt, and (since Zeus has a rivalry with Poseidon) blames Percy, as Zeus suspects that Poseidon is attempting to dethrone him. Chiron said that if Zeus doesn't get get his bolt back by that summer solstice, he would begin war with Poseidon. Percy accepts the quest and consults the camp's Oracle of Delphi. Soon after learning that Master Bolt has been stolen, Percy embarks a quest with his sword**_ _ **Anaklusmos**_ _ **, better known as**_ _ **Riptide**_ _ **, and Grover and Annabeth. They face the monsters**_ _ **Medusa**_ _ **,**_ _ **Chimera**_ _ **, they arrive to Las Vegas.**_ _ **Procrustes**_ _ **, and the**_ _ **Furies**_ _ **, before ending up in the**_ _ **Underworld**_ _ **. The trio face**_ _ **Hades**_ _ **, the lord of the dead, who believes Percy stole his**_ _ **Helm of Darkness**_ _**and the**_ _ **Master Bolt**_ _ **. Hades saved Percy's mother right before she died from the Minotaur, explaining the golden flash. Torn between saving his mom and finishing the quest, Percy finally uses**_ _ **Poseidon's Pearls**_ _**to find the missing gods' items. Immediately returning from the Underworld, he finds out that the war god**_ _ **Ares**_ _**has the**_ _ **Master Bolt**_ _**and the**_ _ **Helm of Darkness**_ _ **, and challenges the god to a duel for possession of the bolt and the helmet, in which he wins. A dark force, later revealed to be**_ _ **Kronos**_ _ **, stops Ares from killing Percy. Ares vanishes in his divine form, leaving the bolt and Helm of Darkness behind. Percy gives the helm to the Furies to return it to Hades, who in return sends back**_ _ **Sally**_ _**to her apartment, and the trio goes to New York to return the bolt to**_ _ **Zeus**_ _ **. Percy gives Medusa's head to Sally, who uses it to turn**_ _ **Gabe**_ _**into a statue.**_

 _ **Percy goes back to Camp Half-Blood, where everyone at the camp congratulates him, Annabeth and Grover included. At the end of the summer, Percy can't decide whether to stay at camp or enrol in seventh grade and live with his mom. He finally decides to go train to clear his mind, where he sees Luke training at swordplay. As they drink Coke together in the forest, Luke reveals he was behind the theft and vanishes. However, before he left, he summons a pit scorpion to kill Percy. Percy manages to kill it, but it stabs its stinger into Percy's palm. He tried to reach the camp but collapses. However, several forest nymphs carry him and after being fed ambrosia and nectar, Percy heals and decides to enrol in the seventh grade and come back to camp next summer.**_

 _ **When Percy is attacked by**_ _ **Laistrygonian Giants**_ _**at school, Annabeth rescues him along with**_ _ **Tyson**_ _ **. On the way to camp, in the**_ _ **Gray Sisters' Taxi**_ _ **, which is a taxi business run by the Fates. Percy learns some coordinates (the coordinates on where to find the**_ _ **Golden Fleece**_ _ **) that lead to something he needs. Percy arrives at camp to find the camp under attack by**_ _ **Colchis Bulls**_ _**and drives them back with help from Tyson who is fireproof. He later learns**_ _ **Thalia's pine tree**_ _**is poisoned, meaning the borders are weakened and the activities director Chiron has been blamed.**_ _ **Clarisse**_ _ **, the daughter of Ares and Percy's enemy, is assigned a quest to go to the**_ _ **Sea of Monsters**_ _**(using the coordinates Percy received) to find and retrieve the Golden Fleece, which has healing powers for plants, animals, and humans which they need to heal Thalia's tree. Percy and Annabeth decide to go also, but Dionysus and**_ _ **Tantalus**_ _ **, the new camp director replacing Chiron, refused.**_

 _ **Meanwhile, Polyphemus, a Cyclopes, captures Grover. Polyphemus believes that Grover is a female Cyclopes and he wants to "marry" Grover, for he is wearing a bridal gown. In desperation,**_ _ **Grover**_ _**creates an**_ _ **empathy link**_ _**with Percy so he can call for help. With Hermes' help, Percy, Annabeth and Tyson board the**_ _ **Princess Andromeda**_ _ **, the ship Luke and his forces are on and escape. They fight the**_ _ **Hydra**_ _**and get on Clarisse's ship, the**_ _ **CSS Birmingham**_ _ **. The CSS Birmingham is a tribute to Ares. As they enter the Sea of Monsters, Clarisse, Tyson, Percy, and Annabeth have to get past**_ _ **Scylla**_ _**and**_ _ **Charybdis**_ _ **. Scylla lives on a cliff, while Charybdis lives in the middle of the entrance to the Sea of Monsters. Instead of attempting to sail in between the sisters, Clarisse automatically goes for Charybdis and Tyson, a good Cyclops and the half-brother of Percy, supposedly perishes in Clarisse's ship after the ship got blown up due to malfunction problems.**_

 _ **Percy and Annabeth journeyed to many dangerous islands including the**_ _ **Sirens' Island**_ _**and**_ _ **Circe's Island**_ _ **, and Annabeth tells Percy several stories about**_ _ **Thalia's**_ _**death**_ _ **, which she also mentions her prophecy. When they reach**_ _ **Polyphemus**_ _ **' island they join up with**_ _ **Clarisse**_ _ **,**_ _ **Grover**_ _ **, and later**_ _ **Tyson**_ _ **, who miraculously survived thanks to**_ _ **Rainbow**_ _ **, a friendly hippocampi who dragged him out of the water. They leave with the**_ _ **Golden Fleece**_ _**after fighting Polyphemus, which Polyphemus stole many years ago. When they return to the mortal world, they send off Clarisse on an airplane to the camp alone to drape the Fleece on the tree, and Luke kidnaps Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson. He nearly kills Percy in a duel, but Percy reveals Chiron's innocence in a secret**_ _ **Iris message**_ _**sent to camp. Chiron comes to rescue them with his**_ _ **strangely dressed relatives**_ _ **. When they return to camp, the fleece is placed on the tree, which not only revives it, but also brings**_ _ **Thalia**_ _**back to her full life form. This revival was actually Kronos' plan, done so that he would have another chance to manipulate the prophecy that governs the future of**_ _ **Olympus**_ _**and the**_ _ **Olympians**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Ron Weasley is left amazed by the story that Percy Jackson has just shared out with him, but however Grover Underwood already knew the story since he is Percy's best mate. Ron then decides to share out his own story between both Percy and Grover.**_

 _ **The story of Ronald Weasley:**_ _ **Ronald Bilius Weasley was the sixth of seven children born to**_ _ **Arthur**_ _**and**_ _ **Molly Weasley**_ _**(née**_ _ **Prewett**_ _ **),**_ _ **[17]**_ _**and got his middle name from**_ _ **his uncle**_ _ **. He was born at the height of the**_ _ **First Wizarding War**_ _ **, in**_ _ **Ottery St. Catchpole**_ _ **,**_ _ **England**_ _ **.**_ _ **[1]**_ _**In the fighting his maternal uncles**_ _ **Fabian**_ _**and**_ _ **Gideon Prewett**_ _ **, both members of the**_ _ **Order of the Phoenix**_ _ **, were killed fighting Antonin Dolohov and four other Death Eaters.**_ _ **[18]**_ _**While he was still a toddler, the**_ _ **wizarding world**_ _ **became peaceful again, for a time, after**_ _ **Lord Voldemort**_ _ **'s first defeat on**_ _ **31 October**_ _ **,**_ _ **1981**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Ron and his five older brothers —**_ _ **Bill**_ _ **,**_ _ **Charlie**_ _ **,**_ _ **Percy**_ _ **, and**_ _ **Fred and George**_ — _**as well as his younger sister,**_ _ **Ginny**_ _ **, grew up in**_ _ **the Burrow**_ _**on the outskirts of**_ _ **Ottery St. Catchpole**_ _**in**_ _ **Devon**_ _ **. Like all his siblings, he was home educated in reading, writing and simple maths by his mother. The**_ _ **Weasley family**_ _**was not wealthy at all, compared to other wizarding families.**_ _ **[19]**_ _**Many other**_ _ **pure-blood**_ _**families, particularly the Malfoys, disdained them for their "**_ _ **blood traitor**_ _ **" beliefs and lack of wealth. They tried their best to make up for this with their**_ _ **love**_ _ **. The**_ _ **Weasley**_ _**siblings, especially Fred and George, were fond of teasing and playing pranks on each other, and Ron was a particular target for**_ _ **Fred and George**_ _ **. They once**_ _ **transfigured**_ _**Ron's teddy bear into a giant**_ _ **spider**_ _ **, sparking his arachnophobia. On another occasion, the twins nearly got him to make an**_ _ **Unbreakable Vow**_ _ **, which finally made their father truly furious (and Fred would later state that his left buttock has "never been the same since" after the row that ensued). They also once got him to eat an**_ _ **Acid Pop**_ _**which burnt a hole through his tongue. When Ron was younger, he had a pet rat named Scabbers. This rat was actually**_ _ **Peter Pettigrew**_ _ **, a traitor to all wizard kind. Ron was very fond of Scabbers, but wasn't sad to let him go when he found out the truth about his old rat.**_ _ **[19]**_ _**[21]**_ _**Ron had a fairly happy childhood, which Harry, who had been brought up by his spiteful relatives the**_ _ **Dursleys**_ _ **, envied.**_

 _ **Ron began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_ _**in 1991**_ _**at the customary age of eleven. He was sorted into Gryffindor**_ _**House, like every other Weasley. On his first trip on the Hogwarts Express, Ron met and became fast friends with famous wizard Harry Potter. Harry let him share his carriage on the Hogwarts Express and showed an understanding of Ron's circumstance, not much different from his own, by purchasing a large amount of wizarding snacks from the Hogwarts Express**_ _**food trolley**_ _**to share with Ron, and that simple act started a lifelong friendship. Examples of this included: Harry standing up for Ron against Slytherin bully Draco Malfoy, reassuring Harry that it was not his fault that Severus Snape, the Potions Master, gave him a hard time; agreeing to act as his second during what would be a midnight duel but was in actuality a dirty trick by Draco to get Harry and Ron in trouble.**_

 _ **Ron and Harry first met Hermione Granger**_ _**on the train**_ _**but Ron did not particularly take to her. Ron, especially, was annoyed by what he saw as Hermione showing off her knowledge of magic, such as when she corrected him on the pronunciation of the incantation Wingardium Leviosa. Talking to Harry prior to the Hallowe'en feast**_ _**he insulted her for being a know-it-all and not having friends. Unfortunately, she overheard and went running to the girl's bathroom in tears. That evening, during the Hallowe'en feast, it was announced that a mountain troll**_ _**was loose in the school. Ron and Harry came to Hermione's rescue after hearing that she was in trouble, an idea originally suggested by Harry, and she, in return, lied to protect them from Professor McGonagall. The three were best friends ever since the troll incident.**_

 _ **Ron sacrificing himself in the chess game in the Philosopher's Stone Chambers**_

 _ **During their first year, the three of them learned that the Philosopher's Stone**_ _**was being hidden in Hogwarts and sought to protect it from being stolen by Severus Snape, who the young wizards believed to be working for Lord Voldemort**_ _**and his Death Eaters. It turned out that Professor Quirinus Quirrell**_ _**was actually acting on behalf of Lord Voldemort. Ron's talent in Wizard's Chess, owed to an old and battered chess set that was passed to him from a grandfather, became a life-saving asset when the trio came to Professor McGonagall's contribution to the protection of the Philosopher's Stone. During the life-sized game of Wizard's Chess, Ron sacrificed himself as a game piece so Harry could place the enemy king in checkmate, allowing Harry and Hermione to move on. Ultimately, the three succeeded in defeating Quirrell and protecting the Philosopher's Stone, and Ron was awarded fifty House points**_ _**by Albus Dumbledore**_ _**for "the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years," contributing to Gryffindor winning the House Cup**_ _**for the first time in seven years, something that greatly pleased his prefect brother Percy.**_

 _ **Having not heard from Harry Potter**_ _**during the whole summer of 1992, Ron, Fred and George Weasley, in a planned scheme to rescue him from 4 Privet Drive, drove Arthur Weasley's flying Ford Anglia**_ _**to the Muggle**_ _**town of Little Whinging**_ _**and tore the bars from Harry's bedroom window using the car's horsepower. Ron helped Harry get his things in the car, and they left for the Weasley House. Upon landing Ron and his brothers were ratted out by Molly Weasley for having taken such a risky course of action. At the start of that year's school term, Ron and Harry missed the Hogwarts Express**_ _**due to the tricks of Dobby the House-Elf and were forced to use the Ford Anglia to travel to Hogwarts. At the end of their journey, the car failed, causing the boys to crash-land into the Whomping Willow. They were nearly killed when the tree shaked, and the car jettisoned them and took off into the Forbidden Forest, where it remained.**_

 _ **Ron's wand**_ _**was damaged in the crash, causing him problems for the entire school year. For instance, it backfired when Ron attempted to curse Draco Malfoy**_ _**in payback for calling Hermione by the offensive term "Mudblood". Malfoy's disdain towards Muggle-borns**_ _**led Ron, Harry, and Hermione to suspect that he was the Heir of Slytherin**_ _**who opened the Chamber of Secrets**_ _**that year, unleashing a "monster" that began to attack Muggle-born students.**_

 _ **To investigate this theory, Hermione brewed Polyjuice Potion**_ _**which greatly surprised Ron in that she was so overtly breaking the rules. When the time came to use the potion, Ron was made to impersonate Vincent Crabbe, and Harry impersonated Gregory Goyle, while Hermione's transformation was unsuccessful because she mistook hair from Millicent Bulstrode's cat for her own. Ron and Harry realised that Malfoy was not the Heir of Slytherin and were both greatly upset when Hermione became another victim of the "monster," ending up petrified**_ _**in the Hospital Wing, though she left her friends a clue that led them to deduce that the monster was a basilisk.**_

 _ **Ron showed incredible bravery during the course of their investigation by venturing into the Forbidden Forest**_ _**to an Acromantula**_ _**den led by Aragog, in spite of his extreme fear of spiders. When he and Harry learned that Ron's younger sister, Ginny, was dying in the Chamber of Secrets, they raced to save her, planning to give their information to Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. When the pair discovered that the professor was cowardly attempting to flee, they drew their wands on him and forced him to join them as they ventured into the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly after Ron, Harry, and Lockhart entered the Chamber, Lockhart attempted to wipe their memories**_ _**in order to get out of the Chamber and take credit for their efforts in a bid for fame. Unfortunately for him, he used Ron's damaged wand, and the spell backfired, causing permanent amnesia in Lockhart. Ron was left behind to tend to Lockhart, as Harry delved deeper into the Chamber, saving Ginny and defeating Salazar Slytherin's basilisk.**_

 _ **Ron was honoured with a Special Award for Services to the School, as well as earning two hundred House points for Gryffindor for his work concerning re-sealing the Chamber of Secrets.**_

 _ **In the summer following Ron's second year at Hogwarts, the Weasleys**_ _**won the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. Ron and his family used the money to travel to Egypt**_ _**to visit Ron's eldest brother, Bill. News of their lucky break made the Daily Prophet, and Ron sent that newspaper clipping and a Sneakoscope**_ _**to Harry**_ _**for his thirteenth birthday. They met on the last day of the summer, when Ron and his family visited Diagon Alley**_ _**with Harry and Hermione**_ _**and took up rooms in the Leaky Cauldron**_ _**in preparation for catching the Hogwarts Express. During their stay at the Leaky Cauldron, Ron shared a room with his brother Percy. Unfortunately, this led to a bad fight. Percy believed that Ron had taken his Head Boy badge, which had actually been stolen by Weasley twins Fred and George. Harry found the twins hiding, enchanting the badge to say "Big Head Boy". Later, Ron was also accused of smudging a picture of Percy's girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater**_ _**with tea.**_

 _ **Also that summer, Sirius Black, the most famous prisoner in Azkaban, escaped, and in light of this incident, security was tightened at Hogwarts**_ _**which Ron and his friends noticed when the Hogwarts Express was stopped and searched by Dementors. Once at the school, Dumbledore**_ _**announced that Dementors would be stationed around the school gates to prevent Black from entering Hogwarts. This was done under the assumption that Harry was the target of Sirius Black's future plans.**_

 _ **Upon starting the term, the third years**_ _**began taking new lessons. Ron and Harry had chosen Divination**_ _**and Care of Magical Creatures, while Hermione decided to take every possible class offered and began to exhibit strange behaviour that neither Ron nor Harry could figure out. The pair quickly decided that Divination was not a class they really liked and that the professor, Sybill Trelawney, was a fraud. Ron's first Care of Magical Creatures was a disater.Hagrid, the new Care of Magical Creatures professor, had planned what he thought to be a spectacular class on hippogriffs, when a hippogriff namedBuckbeak**_ _**attacked Draco Malfoy**_ _**after Malfoy had insulted the rare creature, causing Malfoy to promise revenge. Also during that week, Ron had his firstDefence Against the Dark Arts**_ _**class with the new professor, Remus Lupin, and in short order Ron thought that Lupin was an excellent professor.**_

 _ **On Hallowe'en, Ron and Hermione went on their first Hogsmeade**_ _**trip. Harry, however, could not join them as his Uncle Vernon**_ _**refused to sign his Hogsmeade permission slip, and had to remain at Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione visited every building in Hogsmeade and brought back loads of sweets from Honeydukes for Harry. That night, while the students were in the Dining Hall, Sirius Black**_ _**sneaked into Hogwarts, and the students were forced to spend the night in the Dining Hall.**_

 _ **Just before Christmas, Rubeus Hagrid received a complaint from the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures**_ _**about Buckbeak the hippogriff. When he shared this incident with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, the trio promised to do everything in their power to help defend Buckbeak. Ron and Harry put the defence of Buckbeak on the back-burner when on Christmas Day, Harry received a Firebolt**_ _**broomstick from a mysterious sender. When Hermione, afraid for Harry's safety, turned the Firebolt in, Ron stopped talking to Hermione. The Firebolt incident only added to the rough tension between the two, as Hermione's new pet Crookshanks**_ _**had been continually trying to attack Ron's rat, Scabbers. A few weeks later, when the two were on the verge of fighting, Scabbers disappeared and Ron blamed Crookshanks, threatening the friendship between them.**_

 _ **In the meantime, Black was yet to be found, and the night following the Gryffindor**_ _**vs. Ravenclaw**_ _**Quidditch**_ _**match, he sneaked into Gryffindor tower. Hearing the sound of ripping bed curtains, Ron awoke with a start to see Sirius Black standing over him holding a knife. He screamed, and Black fled. This incident made Ron famous within the walls of Hogwarts, but he came back down to Earth when Hagrid scolded him and Harry about their treatment of Hermione, who Hagrid told them was in over her head with all of her classes and the work she was doing for Buckbeak. Shocked, the pair patched it up with her a few days later, when they got a letter from Hagrid saying that Buckbeak had been convicted of crimes and sentenced to execution.**_

 _ **With exams coming up, the trio set about studying and attempting to help Hagrid with Buckbeak's appeal. The appeal took place on the last day of their exams. Hearing that Buckbeak was to be executed, Ron, Harry and Hermione went to visit Hagrid in the evening just before the execution. They offered to help set the record straight, but Hagrid told them that they would be in big trouble if they were seen. Helping the sobbing Hagrid with some milk, Hermione found Scabbers. Soon they were hurried out the back of the hut, all the while they continued to lobby for a chance to set the record straight. When they heard what sounded like the killing, Ron, Harry and Hermione set off for Hogwarts in a slight state of shock.**_

 _ **Before they made it back there, Scabbers began to squirm in Ron's hands and escaped. Not wanting to lose his rat again, Ron chased after Scabbers with Harry and Hermione behind him. He caught up to Scabbers, but not before they were in the shadow of the Whomping Willow**_ _**tree. He looked up to see a large black dog bearing down upon him. The dog dived at Ron and gripping Ron's arm in its mouth, it dragged him into the Whomping Wllow. To try and stop the dog from pulling him further, Ron tied his feet around a tree branch, but this caused a broken leg. Considering the circumstances surrounding his injury we can assume he broke his ankle. When the dog reached the Shrieking Shack, it let go of Ron and revealed itself to be**_ _ **Sirius Black**_ _ **, the wanted Askaban prisoner. Hearing footsteps approaching, Ron called out a warning for his friends, but it was too late.**_

 _ **Sirius ambushed Harry and Hermione,**_ _ **disarming**_ _**them when they entered the room where Ron was being held hostage. Upon seeing him, Harry attacked Black with Hermione and the seriously injured Ron helping in any way they could, but Harry could not bring himself to finish the job when he had Black in his power, and he was disarmed by**_ _ **Professor Lupin**_ _ **. Relieved at the sight of Lupin, Ron became worried when Lupin and Black greeted each other like brothers and demanded that Ron turn over his rat, Scabbers. After Ron screamed at the suggestion and Hermione accused Lupin of many terrible things including being a**_ _ **werewolf**_ _ **, Sirius and Lupin began telling a long tale of their youth education at**_ _ **Hogwarts**_ _**and how a wizard named**_ _ **Peter Pettigrew**_ _ **, who most wizards believed dead, actually betrayed Harry's parents**_ _ **James and Lily Potter**_ _ **. Partially convinced, Ron handed over Scabbers when Lupin promised that if it were actually a rat, no harm would come to it, and Scabbers was revealed to be Pettigrew who confessed to the betrayal and begged for mercy from his former friends.**_

 _ **When it was decided that Pettigrew should be turned over to the**_ _ **Dementors**_ _ **, Lupin splinted Ron's leg, and the assembled company left for Hogwarts. Along the way, the full moon broke out, and Lupin began to transform into a werewolf. In the skirmish, Pettigrew stole Lupin's wand, attacked the trio, and escaped into the moonlight. Hours later in the**_ _ **hospital wing**_ _**where he was recovering from his broken leg, Ron was told that Harry and Hermione had managed to**_ _ **save**_ _**Sirius and Buckbeak from their deaths. For some reason, Madam Pomfrey, who claimed that she can "mend bones in a heartbeat...", on this occasion had Ron remain in the hospital wing with his leg heavily bandaged despite the nurse's previous claims. Perhaps there were complications with his injury considering that he spent a long time in the**_ _ **Shrieking Shack**_ _**then outside while Lupin transformed into a**_ _ **werewolf**_ _**and his leg was harmed even further over the course of the evening; for example "Ron yelled with pain when Black toppled over his broken leg." As a replacement for his lost pet, Sirius sent Ron a tiny owl, which Ginny immediately named**_ _ **Pigwidgeon**_ _**because she thought the name was "sweet"; annoyed and disgusted at this, Ron tried to choose another name, but it was too late, so he settled for using the nickname "Pig".**_

 _ **In the summer of**_ _ **1994**_ _ **, Ron invited Harry and Hermione to accompany the Weasleys to the**_ _ **Quidditch World Cup**_ _ **, which was being held in Britain for the first time in decades. While Hermione joined the**_ _ **Weasleys**_ _**at**_ _ **the Burrow**_ _ **, Harry had to be picked up from the Dursleys. Arthur Weasley arranged to pick up Harry via**_ _ **Floo Network**_ _ **, not knowing that the Dursleys' fireplace was blocked, so when Ron, Arthur,Fred and George tried to fetch Harry they ended up stuck in the chimmney. Part of the Dursley's house was destroyed before Harry returned to the Weasley's house. The following day, Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasleys except Molly Weasley left for the Quidditch World Cup, where they set up camp and met many of their friends from Hogwarts or the Ministry. They had prime seats for the match, thanks to Mr Weasley who had helped**_ _ **Ludo Bagman**_ _ **, Head of the**_ _ **Department of Magical Games and Sports**_ _ **, out of a messy problem. During the match, Ron watched his Quidditch hero,**_ _ **Viktor Krum**_ _ **, the**_ _ **Bulgarian**_ _**Seeker**_ _ **, play an excellent match, catching the**_ _ **Snitch**_ _**to end the game.**_

 _ **That night, while the Irish supporters were still awake celebrating their victory, trouble began. The**_ _ **Death Eaters**_ _ **, former followers of**_ _ **Lord Voldemort**_ _ **, who had escaped imprisonment in Askaban, chose to let off a riot. Wearing uniforms, they attacked the camp where Ron and his friends and family were staying. In the incident, Mr Weasley ordered Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny to run for their lives, while he and the older Weasley children set off to help the**_ _ **Ministry**_ _**of Magic. Running off into the woods, Ron, Hermione, and Harry quickly lost Fred, George and Ginny, but they did find**_ _ **Draco Malfoy**_ _ **. Malfoy meanly suggested that Hermione could be a Muggle-Born target of the Death Eaters, causing Ron to insist that she and Harry join him in going deeper into the woods. Soon they reached a patch of woods giving off a silver glow, where the trio found a few**_ _ **Veela**_ _**witches and their admiring wizard boyfriends. Ron was entranced and claimed he created a broomstick that could fly to space. However, they would soon come across something more sinister than the Veela witches. Deeper yet, they went, and in a clearing they saw a man cast the**_ _ **Dark Mark**_ _ **, after which Ron, Harry and Hermione were questioned by the Ministry.**_

 _ **On 1 September, Ron and his friends departed for Hogwarts aboard the**_ _ **Hogwarts Express**_ _ **, where he was taunted and his father and new dress robes were insulted by**_ _ **Draco Malfoy**_ _ **, and that evening at the**_ _ **Welcoming Feast**_ _ **,**_ _ **Dumbledore**_ _**announced that Hogwarts would host the**_ _ **Triwizard Tournament**_ _ **. Ron found himself caught up in dreams of being a Triwizard Champion, but he was snapped back to reality by his fourth year classes. In**_ _ **Care of Magical Creatures**_ _ **,**_ _ **Hagrid**_ _**had his students breed terrifying**_ _ **Blast-Ended Skrewts**_ _ **, and in**_ _ **Defence Against the Dark Arts**_ _ **, Ron was impressed by the new professor,**_ _ **"Mad-Eye" Moody**_ _ **, when he taught the class about the three**_ _ **Unforgivable Curses**_ _ **. It was announced that the students from the**_ _ **Durmstrang Institute**_ _**and**_ _ **Beauxbatons Academy of Magic**_ _**would be arriving at Hogwarts on 30 October. Ron was impressed by the uniform in which the foreign students arrived in and was surprised when he saw**_ _ **Viktor Krum**_ _**among the Durmstrang students.**_

 _ **Having discussed the possibility of somehow outsmarting the**_ _ **Goblet of Fire**_ _**and the**_ _ **Age Line**_ _**that Dumbledore had cast around it, Ron was surprised to find that Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. Jealous of Harry's fame and wealth, Ron refused to accept that Harry didn't want to enter the tournament and accused Harry of cheating. After the argument, he and Harry stopped talking to each other, and Ron began hanging out with other Gryffindors like**_ _ **Dean Thomas**_ _**and**_ _ **Seamus Finnigan**_ _ **. Ron and Harry did not talk until after the First Task of the Triwizard tournament. Seeing danger, Ron came to the conclusion that someone would have to be mad enough to purposely put their name in the Goblet of Fire. After Harry had passed his first task, Ron joined Hermione in congratulating Harry, and the two became best friends once again.**_

 _ **Soon after the first task,**_ _ **Professor McGonagall**_ _**told Ron and the other Griyffindor boys about the traditional**_ _ **Yule Ball**_ _ **, held during the**_ _ **Triwizard Tournament**_ _ **. While all students above fourth year scampered around trying to find dates, Ron and Harry found it hard to ask girls to the ball. Struck by the beauty and charm of**_ _ **Fleur Delacour**_ _ **, the Triwizard Champion from Beauxbatons Academy and a**_ _ **part-Veela**_ _**witch, Ron badly asked her to attend the ball with him, but fled in horrifying embarrassment. He also offended Hermione first by not asking her, and then by suggesting that she did not have a date and thus could accompany him. Harry was eventually able to get them both dates with twins**_ _ **Parvati and Padma Patil**_ _ **. Ron's evening was a fiasco of the first sort. His "traditional" Weasley dress robes embarrassed him and his date,**_ _ **Padma Patil**_ _ **, and when Ron saw Hermione with his Quidditch hero,**_ _ **Viktor Krum**_ _ **, he was really jealous. This led to a blazing argument between them during the end of the Yule Ball; though their friendship did not suffer, it was clear that both held feelings for each other, though it would be years before it became obvious to Ron.**_

 _ **During the Yule Ball, Ron had overheard**_ _ **Hagrid**_ _**telling the Beaubaxtons Headmistress Olympe Maxime that he was a half-giant. This information was also overheard by Daily Prophet Reporter**_ _ **Rita Skeeter**_ _ **, who wrote an arcticle telling the wizarding world of Hagrid's secret. This drove Hagrid into secret hiding, and he did not return to Hogwarts until Ron, Harry, and Hermione proved that they still liked him, no matter what. On**_ _ **24 February**_ _ **, Ron was taken as Harry's hostage for the second task of the**_ _ **Triwizard Tournament**_ _ **. When he found out that Harry had stayed behind to save Fleur's hostage**_ _ **Gabrielle Delacour**_ _**as well, Ron took him to task, but changed his tune when Harry was given extra points for "Loyalty to other champions."**_ _ **Fleur**_ _ **, however, was impressed, and she thanked Ron and Harry in turn for helping save her sister Gabrielle, kissing both of them on the cheek. This resulted in Ron having a very obvious crush on Fleur.**_

 _ **Early in the spring, Ron joined Harry and Hermione in visiting**_ _ **Sirius Black**_ _ **, who had taken to hiding in Hogsmeade. There, they discussed the disappearances of Ministry officials**_ _ **Barty Crouch Sr.**_ _**and**_ _ **Bertha Jorkins**_ _ **. Harry also ran his theories about Severus Snape by Sirius, but they were shot down, to Ron's chagrin. In the weeks leading up to the final tournament task, Ron and Hermione helped Harry prepare by researching and trying out different jinxes and other helpful spells for the task. Ron and Hermione watched Harry together from the sidelines. They were shocked when Harry returned with**_ _ **Cedric Diggory**_ _ **'s dead body. They rushed to the**_ _ **hospital wing**_ _**after the mourning, but they did not find Harry there. Ron was relieved to see Harry when he was brought to the infirmary by Professor**_ _ **Dumbledore**_ _ **, eagerly wanted to question Harry about Diggory, but he was told off by Molly Weasley who, along with his brother**_ _ **Bill**_ _**Weasley, had come to watch Harry. Ron was furious with the Minister of Magic,**_ _ **Cornelius Fudge**_ _ **, when he refused to believe Harry and Dumbledore, and calmed Molly when she was shocked by Black's appearance in the room. Ron did not go against Harry's story when he finally heard it, sticking by his best friend.**_

 _ **With the start of the**_ _ **Second Wizarding War**_ _**and Voldemort's rise to power,**_ _ **Dumbledore**_ _**reconstructed the**_ _ **Order of the Phoenix**_ _ **. Early in the summer of**_ _ **1995**_ _ **, the Order moved into headquarters at**_ _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_ _**and Ron with it. There, he was joined by his school friend**_ _ **Hermione**_ _ **. Together, they helped**_ _ **Mrs Weasley**_ _**clean the old house and kept an ear out for information about Harry. Early in August, he finally arrived at the headquarters but only after a**_ _ **Dementor**_ _**attack**_ _**on his Muggle cousin. Ron felt sorry about having to keep Harry in the dark, but quickly became aware of Harry's angry temper, which was very close to the surface due to Harry's increasing feelings of persecution and isolation.**_

 _ **Throughout August, they stayed at Grimmauld Place, and late in the month, Ron received quite a shock. He was named**_ _ **Gryffindor**_ _**prefect**_ _ **, along with Hermione. For this traditional Weasley achievement, Molly and Arthur gave him a new broomstick, a**_ _ **Cleansweep Eleven**_ _ **. Bound by their prefect duties, Ron and Hermione could not initially join Harry on the**_ _ **Hogwarts Express**_ _ **, but had to go to another compartment to learn of their prefect responsibilities before they were able to join up with Harry in his compartment for the last part of their journey to Hogwarts. That evening, Ron was worried when**_ _ **Hagrid**_ _**was not at his seat at the welcoming feast and disconcerted by the new**_ _ **Defence Against the Dark Arts**_ _**professor,**_ _ **Dolores Umbridge**_ _ **, who Harry thought worked for**_ _ **Fudge**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Ron's fears were realised when Professor Umbridge refused to teach the class defensive magic, and put Harry in a week's worth of detention for speaking out about**_ _ **Voldemort**_ _**and his Death Eaters. That first week of school, Ron also tried out to be the**_ _ **Gryffindor Quidditch team**_ _ **'s**_ _ **Keeper**_ _ **. He won the position, but according to Quidditch Captain Angelina Johnson, he needed more improvement. Ron's**_ _ **Quidditch**_ _**practices left him behind in his homework, to Hermione's chagrin. Soon, news of Ron's prefect position reached his very busy brother,**_ _ **Percy Weasley**_ _ **, and Percy sent Ron**_ _ **a letter**_ _**advising him to disfriend with Harry, whom he accused of being a mad wizard that supported Sirius Black. This letter enraged Ron and Hermione, even though Harry tried to pass it off as a joke.**_

 _ **Late in September, one evening when Harry returned from detention with Professor Umbridge, Ron, somewhat reluctantly, joined Hermione in convincing that Harry teach his fellow students defence against the dark arts. Harry initially disagreed, but after a few days he agreed. Around this time, Professor Umbridge was appointed the first**_ _ **Hogwarts High Inquisitor**_ _ **, giving her the power to randomly create new school rules and inspect teacher's lessons.**_

 _ **Late in October, students above third year had their first visit to**_ _ **Hogsmeade**_ _ **. There, Harry, Ron, and Hermione met with several students who were interested in learning proper defence. Ron defended Harry when questions rose, and was among the first to sign the Dumbledore's Army recruitment parchment. On the way home from Hogsmeade, Ron became upset when he learned from Hermione that his sister**_ _ **Ginny**_ _**was dating. The following morning, Ron awoke to find that suddenly, by order of Professor Umbridge, all student groups had been disbanded including the House Quidditch teams, but he was mollified when Harry said they would continue with their secret group, which Ginny named "**_ _ **Dumbledore's Army**_ _ **" during their first meeting, mocking the**_ _ **Ministry of Magic**_ _ **'s fears of student uprisings.**_

 _ **In the weeks following the first Dumbledore's Army meeting, Quidditch season arrived. Ron had nervous issues prior to the first match against**_ _ **Slytherin**_ _ **. They had made badges saying "Weasley is our king," which Harry decided could not mean anything good. In an attempt to distract Ron from the Slytherins, Hermione kissed him on the cheek for luck, effectively stunning Ron. Ron's play was abysmal, and it was not helped by the Slytherins' new song also entitled, "**_ _ **Weasley is Our King**_ _ **." Following the game, Ron wanted to resign, but learned he could not, as**_ _ **Harry Potter**_ _ **,**_ _ **Fred, and George**_ _**had been banned for life. That evening, Hagrid returned from his unknown disapperrence. Although initially resistant, he regaled Ron, Hermione, and Harry with his tales of the**_ _ **giants**_ _ **, though he refused to give them any hint about he came about his gruesome injuries from Golgomath's giants.**_

 _ **Following Hagrid's return, he took up his post as**_ _ **Care of Magical Creatures**_ _**professor. In Hagrid's first lesson, Ron learned about**_ _ **Thestrals**_ _ **, magical creatures that could only be seen by wizards and witches who had witnessed death. Frequent Dumbledore's Army meetings,**_ _ **O.W.L.**_ _**homework, and his prefect duties took up most of Ron's time as the holidays approached. Following the last meeting of the term, Ron was amazed at Harry's "romantic" tale, earning him a stern talking to from Hermione who suggested that Ron had "the emotional range of a teaspoon." That night, Harry witnessed Ron's father,**_ _ **Arthur Weasley**_ _ **, being**_ _ **attacked**_ _**by**_ _ **Lord Voldemort**_ _ **'s snake,**_ _ **Nagini**_ _ **. When Harry's story was confirmed by Dumbledore and McGonagall, Ron, his siblings, and Harry were immediately sent to the Order's Headquarters, so they could look in on their father's convalescence, and there they spent the**_ _ **Christmas holidays**_ _ **, joined by Hermione the next day.**_

 _ **During their first trip to**_ _ **St. Mungo's**_ _**Hospital, Ron overheard**_ _ **Mad Eye Moody**_ _**thinking that Harry had been possessed by Voldemort. Ron was worried when Harry became quiet after the visit and wanted to talk to Harry about it. He got his chance after Hermione arrived and convinced Harry to come downstairs. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny told Harry how worried they had been and managed to confess that he was not being possessed. They had an enjoyable holiday, but on their second visit to the hospital, Ron learned the truth about the torture of**_ _ **Neville Longbottom**_ _ **'s parents.**_

 _ **Throughout the term, Ron continued to learn defensive magic from Harry. He also stayed on the Griyffindor**_ _ **Quidditch**_ _**team, despite his very poor performances. Due to Quidditch, he missed the**_ _ **Valentine's Day**_ _**visit to Hogsmeade. Though, he was impressed that Harry went public and hopeful that people might believe Harry when**_ _ **The Quibbler**_ _**came out. Soon, Umbridge managed to sack**_ _ **Professor Trelawney**_ _ **, but her ability to name a replacement was pre-empted when**_ _ **Dumbledore**_ _**arranged to have**_ _ **Firenze**_ _**the Centaur teach the subject. Soon after that,**_ _ **Marietta Edgecombe**_ _ **, a friend of Ravenclaw Student**_ _ **Cho Chang**_ _ **'s who only reluctantly joined Dumbledore's Army, told Umbridge about the group, but was unable to give up any pertinent information once she saw a**_ _ **jinx**_ _**activate on her face. Ron was able to escape when Umbridge, raided the Dumbledore's Army headquarters, but he was incensed when Professor Dumbledore was forced out of the school. He was also wary when his brothers**_ _ **Fred and George Weasley**_ _**said they were going to do their part for Professor Dumbledore. After Fred and George's secret escape from Hogwarts, Ron was certain that his mother would blame him, but he was saved from this fate when Harry revealed that it was he who financed**_ _ **Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Ron played in the final Quidditch match of the season, though Harry and Hermione did not watch, as Hagrid finally revealed the source of his injuries to them. Ron played better, and Gryffindor won the**_ _ **Quidditch Cup**_ _ **. Ron was unable to settle to his studies the following day, but Harry and Hermione brought him down with Hagrid's secret injuries. Soon, their**_ _ **Ordinary Wizarding Level**_ _**exams were upon them. Ron managed to do very well, but he made a few mistakes. During their final exam, Harry dozed off and had another vision. This time, he saw Sirius being tortured by Voldemort in the Ministry. When Harry told Ron and Hermione of this they were wary, and Hermione suggested that Harry try to contact Sirius first. Ron ran off to distract Umbridge, but the plan failed, and Ron and his friends were rounded up and taken to Umbridge's office. There, Ron,**_ _ **Ginny**_ _ **,**_ _ **Neville**_ _ **, and**_ _ **Luna Lovegood**_ _**managed to fight off Umbridge and her Slytherin Guards and escape to find Harry and Hermione.**_

 _ **Ron insisted that he join Harry in rescuing Sirius, but also insisted that the rest remain behind, but realised when many**_ _ **Thestrals**_ _**appeared. When Harry led them into the**_ _ **Department of Mysteries**_ _ **, Ron stuck with him into the deepest recesses of the Department. There, the six Dumbledore's Army members were ambushed by twelve**_ _ **Death Eaters**_ _ **, led by wizarding aristocat**_ _ **Lucius Malfoy**_ _ **, and Ron helped defend the prophecy Harry took from the Hall Of Prophecies, but his fight was soon over as a**_ _ **Death Eater**_ _**had wiped his brains. Ron was so confused that he summoned a tentacled-brain from a vat in the Thought Chamber and was attacked by it. Ron soon recovered. Ron was devastated by**_ _ **Sirius**_ _ **'s death, but Hermione made sure that Sirius's death was not discussed around Harry.**_

 _ **During the summer following the battle, Ron learned he had received seven**_ _ **O.W.L.s**_ _ **, only failing**_ _ **Divination**_ _**and**_ _ **History of Magic**_ _ **. Ron explained he did not mind, as he wasn't planning to take those in his sixth year, regardless. Also during that summer, Ron learned that his brother Bill was engaged to**_ _ **Fleur Delacour**_ _ **. While this annoyed his mother, sister, and later Hermione, Ron took to defending Fleur and if she surprised him, he would still take on that dumbstruck look. His soft spot for Fleur particularly annoyed Hermione, who was finding it harder to keep her feelings for him under wraps. When Ron and Hermione learned that Harry was in fact the "Chosen One," Ron was shocked and amazed, but remained at Harry's side.**_

 _ **Ron would suffer much personal turmoil in his sixth year.**_ _ **Harry**_ _**was named**_ _ **Gryffindor**_ _**team captain. Ron was nervous about**_ _ **Quidditch**_ _**try-outs, but beat out**_ _ **Cormac McLaggen**_ _**in saves, partly because**_ _ **Hermione**_ _**cast a**_ _ **Confundus Charm**_ _**on McLaggen in retaliation for him insulting Ron and**_ _ **Ginny**_ _ **. He was also envious when Harry and Hermione were invited to the**_ _ **Slug Club**_ _ **, while the new**_ _ **Potions**_ _**professor**_ _ **Horace Slughorn**_ _**ignored him, and when he was paid attention to, he usually got his name wrong. During this time, Ron showed brief flashes of jealousy about Harry and Hermione's closeness. He would take exception whenever Hermione complimented Harry on something Ron thought was equally due to him. Ron was temporarily mollified about this when Hermione asked if he would like to attend the club's Christmas party with her, and he agreed.**_

 _ **Ron was also worried over his sister's increasing involvement with boys, and after stumbling upon her kissing**_ _ **Dean Thomas**_ _ **, he blew up at her. In retaliation, Ginny belittled him for his complete inexperience with the opposite gender, declaring that Harry and Hermione had also snogged people. The siblings treated each other coldly afterwards, and Ron was so bothered by this — and by the revelation that Hermione had kissed Viktor Krum almost two years earlier — that he began to perform poorly in Quidditch. He also began to treat Hermione with a cold indifference, which confused her. He even offered to resign from the team. To boost his confidence, Harry pretended to pour the**_ _ **Felix Felicis**_ _**into Ron's**_ _ **pumpkin juice**_ _**at breakfast. Harry even allowed Hermione to see the vial, so she would object to the cheating. This convinced Ron that he had an edge in the game, which caused him to play excellently. However, when after the match Harry revealed it was a trick, Ron rounded on Hermione and accused her of having no faith in his abilities.**_

 _ **Shortly thereafter, Ron began his exhibitionist relationship with**_ _ **Lavender Brown**_ _ **. Hermione, incredibly angry and hurt by Ron's vindictive actions,**_ _ **conjured a flock of canaries**_ _**to**_ _ **attack**_ _**him; the birds scratched Ron badly, and he and Hermione stopped talking to each other. Hermione attended the Slug Club's Christmas party, she had originally wanted to attend with Ron but went with his hated rival,**_ _ **Cormac McLaggen**_ _ **, while Ron snogged Lavender in public and made fun of Hermione's behaviour in**_ _ **Transfiguration**_ _**class, reducing her to tears. By Christmas break, however, Ron was becoming disenchanted with his relationship with Lavender, who had become increasingly possessive, annoyed him with the nickname "Won-Won," and gave him a gift of a**_ _ **necklace that said "My Sweetheart".**_ _**Hermione did not come to the**_ _ **the Burrow**_ _**for the holidays, as she usually did, and Ron made an attempt to speak to her after returning to school, but she ignored him.**_

 _ **In March, Ron ate chocolate that he believed to be from his birthday presents, but was in fact a gift from**_ _ **Romilda Vane**_ _**to Harry spiked with a**_ _ **Love Potion**_ _ **. Upon ingesting the chocolate, Ron became maddened with an obsessive need to see and be with Romilda. When he was taken to Slughorn's office to get an antidote, he was nearly killed by poisoned**_ _ **mead**_ _**intended for**_ _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ _ **. Harry managed to save Ron with a**_ _ **bezoar**_ _ **.**_

 _ **A panic-stricken Hermione arrived at the hospital wing, forgetting her anger with him. Ron said Hermione's name in his sleep upon hearing her speak for the first time all day, and the two quietly reconciled after his near-death experience. Ron also took to feigning sleep whenever Lavender tried to visit him. His subsequent avoidance of Lavender and simultaneous spending more time with Hermione made Lavender suspicious; after she spotted him and Hermione leaving the boys' dormitories, seemingly alone (Harry was with them, but under his**_ _ **Cloak of Invisibility**_ _ **), Lavender ended the relationship, much to Ron's relief.**_

 _ **A little later, Ron was suitably impressed when Harry told him and Hermione how he managed to obtain the Horcrux memory from**_ _ **Professor Slughorn**_ _ **. A few weeks later, when Harry used**_ _ **Sectumsempra**_ _**on**_ _ **Draco Malfoy**_ _ **, Ron lent his potions book to Harry, so Professor Snape would not confiscate the**_ _ **Half-Blood Prince's book**_ _ **. Throughout this school year, Ron had defended Harry's use of the**_ _ **Half-Blood Prince's book**_ _ **. He thought that "the prince" had a good sense of humour and that the book was essentially harmless. Occasionally, he was jealous, because the book helped Harry cultivate the favour of**_ _ **Professor Slughorn**_ _ **, but even after the incident Ron called "the prince" a genius.**_

 _ **On the night of the**_ _ **Battle of the Astronomy Tower**_ _ **, Ron took**_ _ **Felix Felicis**_ _**on Harry's instructions, along with Hermione and Ginny. Those three were joined by**_ _ **Neville**_ _**and**_ _ **Luna**_ _ **, whom Hermione had summoned using the**_ _ **D.A. coins**_ _ **. While Hermione and Luna monitored Professor Snape's office, Ron and the others watched the**_ _ **Room of Requirement**_ _ **. Ron fought in the battle and survived without any major injuries, thanks to the Felix Felicis. He was shaken by his oldest brother**_ _ **Bill**_ _ **'s scarring at the hands of the vicious**_ _ **werewolf**_ _**Fenrir Greyback**_ _ **. Shortly afterwards, Ron attended the**_ _ **funeral of Albus Dumbledore**_ _ **, where he comforted a sobbing Hermione. He and Hermione informed Harry of their intention to accompany him on a quest to locate and destroy the**_ _ **Horcruxes**_ _**of Lord Voldemort, forgoing their seventh year of school.**_

 _ **During the summer of**_ _ **1997**_ _ **, Ron began planning ahead for his mission with Harry and Hermione. With the help of his**_ _ **father**_ _**and**_ _ **Fred and George Weasley**_ _ **, Ron**_ _ **transfigured**_ _**the**_ _ **family ghoul**_ _**to resemble himself sick with**_ _ **spattergroit**_ _ **, which would serve as his alibi for not attending his seventh year of Hogwarts while travelling with his friends.**_

 _ **In late July, he participated in the**_ _ **Order**_ _ **'s**_ _ **operation to remove Harry from his childhood home**_ _ **, taking**_ _ **Polyjuice Potion**_ _**to be one of the "**_ _ **seven**_ _**Potters." He flew with**_ _ **Nymphadora Tonks**_ _ **; they were pursued by at least three**_ _ **Death Eaters**_ _**during the battle, including**_ _ **Bellatrix**_ _**and**_ _ **Rodolphus Lestrange**_ _ **. Ron**_ _ **stunned**_ _**one Death Eater in the face while flying. Ron reassured Hermione by nuzzling her back slightly upon landing as she had been quite worried about him and he was saddened at the death of**_ _ **Mad-Eye Moody**_ _ **. He was also saddened by the death of Harry's beloved pet**_ _ **owl**_ _**Hedwig**_ _ **, which he comforted Harry over. Ron became concerned when Harry had a vision of**_ _ **Garrick Ollivander**_ _**being tortured by Lord Voldemort.**_

 _ **Once Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all convened at**_ _ **the Burrow**_ _ **, they made plans to leave, much to the displeasure of Ron's worried**_ _ **mother**_ _ **. During the preparations for Bill's wedding, Mrs Weasley set Ron, Harry, and Hermione to separate tasks to prevent them from planning. On Harry's seventeenth birthday, Ron gave Harry a copy of**_ _ **Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches**_ _ **. Later that evening,**_ _ **Minister for Magic**_ _**Rufus Scrimgeour**_ _**visited the Burrow to dispense the contents of**_ _ **Dumbledore's will**_ _ **. He questioned the trio, and Ron let slip that they had no idea why**_ _ **Dumbledore**_ _**would bequeath anything to him. Ron received Dumbledore's**_ _ **Deluminator**_ _ **.**_

.

 _ **The trio attended the wedding in which all summer they had been forced to prepare**_ _ **the Burrow**_ _**for, the marrying couple was Ron's older brother**_ _ **Bill**_ _**to**_ _ **Fleur Delacour**_ _**on**_ _ **1 August**_ _ **. Ron was irked that**_ _ **Viktor Krum**_ _**was a guest, especially since he immediately complimented Hermione, who Ron quickly asked to dance shortly afterwards. When Viktor Krum asked who he thought was Barny Weasley (though it was really Harry in disguise) about the pair, he was disappointed to learn that they were "sort of" together.**_

 _ **The celebrations were interrupted with the news that the**_ _ **Ministry of Magic**_ _**had**_ _ **fallen**_ _**to Voldemort, and Hermione**_ _ **Disapparated**_ _**herself, Ron and Harry away from the danger to**_ _ **Tottenham Court Road**_ _ **. This was the starting point to the trio's adventure and search for the Horcruxes they needed to bring down Lord Voldemort. After they arrived at Luchino café they were**_ _ **ambushed**_ _**by**_ _ **Death Eaters**_ _**Antonin Dolohov**_ _**and**_ _ **Thorfinn Rowle**_ _**there and a skirmish broke out, after stunning and wiping the memories of the Death Eaters the trio took refuge in Harry's inherited house**_ _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_ _**left to him by**_ _ **Sirius Black**_ _ **.**_

 _ **There, the trio learned from**_ _ **Kreacher**_ _**that**_ _ **Regulus Black**_ _**had stolen the Horcrux Voldemort had made of**_ _ **Salazar Slytherin's Locket**_ _**in**_ _ **1979**_ _ **, and that it had been stolen from 12 Grimmauld Place by**_ _ **Mundungus Fletcher**_ _ **. Under interrogation, he informed them that the locket was now in the possession of**_ _ **Dolores Umbridge**_ _ **.**_

 _ **While they were waiting for Kreacher to fetch Mundungus, they were visited by**_ _ **Remus Lupin**_ _ **. He informed the trio about the goings on in the wider**_ _ **Wizarding world**_ _ **. He told them that Harry was now the most wanted wizard in Britain and that**_ _ **Muggle-born**_ _**witches and wizards were being rounded up. Ron immediately said that he would vouch for Hermione.**_

 _ **They formulated a plan to**_ _ **infiltrate the Ministry**_ _ **, involving the use of**_ _ **Polyjuice Potion**_ _**to assume the forms of Ministry employees Reginald Cattermole, Albert Runcorn and Mafalda Hopkirk. Ron, disguised as**_ _ **Reginald Cattermole**_ _ **, quickly found himself forced to separate from his friends, as Death Eater and new head of the**_ _ **Department of Magical Law Enforcement**_ _ **,**_ _ **Yaxley**_ _ **, demanded that "Cattermole" fix the rain in his office.**_

 _ **Ron was in over his head, but may have found a solution to the problem after asking Arthur, who had no idea of Ron's true identity, for help. The trio reunited after Harry and Hermione stole the locket from Umbridge and freed some**_ _ **Muggle-born**_ _**witches and wizards being held by the**_ _ **Muggle-Born Registration Commission**_ _ **, and then escaped, but were forced to abandon Grimmauld Place as a hideout. Ron splinched himself during their escape into the countryside and was weakened by his injury. After receiving some treatment from Hermione, Ron fretted over the fate of the Cattermoles.**_

 _ **Afterward, weeks passed with no further progress. This, as well as the locket's negative influence, caused great tension and animosity amongst the group of friends. When he wore the locket, Ron was sullen and suspicious, lashing out at his friends and continuously complaining. Ron abruptly abandoned his friends one evening after getting into a fight with Harry over the additional task of locating**_ _ **Godric Gryffindor's Sword**_ _**in order to destroy the locket. He accused Harry of having no plan and of not being very concerned about**_ _ **Ginny**_ _ **, whom they had learned was punished back at**_ _ **Hogwarts**_ _ **. When Ron asked if Hermione was going with him and she told him that she was staying, he accused her of choosing Harry over him, and left, despite Hermione screaming and crying for him to come back.**_

 _ **As soon as he was outside the influence of the Horcrux, Ron came to his senses and tried to return. However, he had a run-in with**_ _ **Snatchers**_ _**first, who interrogated him. Ron claimed to be**_ _ **Stan Shunpike**_ _ **, and then took an opportunity to escape. He**_ _ **Apparated**_ _**numerous times to try to find Harry and Hermione,**_ _ **Splinching**_ _**fingernails off at one point, but could not find them. He then went to stay with Bill and Fleur at their new home,**_ _ **Shell Cottage**_ _ **. Soon after Christmas, Ron used the**_ _ **Deluminator**_ _**Dumbledore**_ _ **bequeathed him**_ _**to locate his friends.**_

 _ **Ron made his way to the**_ _ **Forest of Dean**_ _ **, where he arrived just in time to rescue Harry from drowning in a semi-frozen pond. When Ron attempted to use**_ _ **Godric Gryffindor's Sword**_ _**to destroy the locket, horrible, spectral images of Harry and Hermione came forth which cruelly mocked Ron about his many insecurities including his fears that Hermione would choose Harry over Ron. This brought Ron to the point of tears. However, Ron successfully stabbed the Horcrux with**_ _ **Godric Gryffindor's Sword**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Afterwards, Harry took Ron aside to assuage his fears about Harry and Hermione. Saving Harry's life earned him Harry's forgiveness, but Hermione — who was unaware of what the Horcrux had done — was still furious with him for his abandonment for some time and attacked him mercilessly upon sight until Harry cast the**_ _ **Shield Charm**_ _**to stop her.**_

 _ **Upon his return, Ron was happy to the point of giddiness, because he thought that they had an ally out there somewhere. He sought to hide this happiness when around Hermione in an act of contrition. When Hermione proposed a trip to the Lovegood's house to investigate a recurring symbol, Ron wholeheartedly agreed. Harry privately accused Ron of only agreeing to get back on Hermione's good side, a fact that he did not deny stating, "All's fair in love and war, and this is a little bit of both."**_

 _ **The trio learned of the existence of the**_ _ **Deathly Hallows**_ _**from**_ _ **Xenophilius Lovegood**_ _ **. Xenophilius, worried for his daughter**_ _ **Luna**_ _ **, who was being held hostage by**_ _ **Death Eaters**_ _ **, tried to**_ _ **capture the trio**_ _ **. They narrowly escaped, Hermione engineering it in a way that preserved Ron's alibi of being sick at home. While Harry obsessed over the Hallows, Ron and Hermione thought they should focus on finding the Horcruxes, as Dumbledore had instructed them. During Harry's period of listless obsession, Ron's leadership qualities began to show. He suggested that they search many wizarding settlements for clues if only to be in motion and actively searching.**_

 _ **During the**_ _ **Easter**_ _**holidays of**_ _ **1998**_ _ **, the trio was captured by a gang of**_ _ **Snatchers**_ _**led by**_ _ **Fenrir Greyback**_ _**after Harry broke the**_ _ **Taboo curse**_ _**on Voldemort's name. Hermione hit Harry with a**_ _ **Stinging Hex**_ _**in order to shield him. Harry, Hermione, and Ron quickly lied and gave fake names; Harry being Vernon Dudley, Hermione being**_ _ **Penelope Clearwater**_ _ **, and Ron being Stan Shunpike. Ron was beaten, his mouth bleeding horribly, and was then forced to use another name, Barny Weasley. They were then brought to**_ _ **Malfoy Manor**_ _ **, where Ron tried to persuade**_ _ **Bellatrix Lestrange**_ _**to take him for questioning instead of Hermione, but was forced into the dungeon with Harry,**_ _ **Dean Thomas**_ _ **, and**_ _ **Griphook**_ _ **, where they found Luna and Mr Ollivander, who had been captured in**_ _ **1996**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Hermione was kept upstairs and**_ _ **tortured**_ _**by Bellatrix, her screams reducing Ron to tears. The group was saved by**_ _ **Dobby**_ _ **, who was sent by**_ _ **Aberforth Dumbledore**_ _ **. He freed Harry and Ron to run upstairs to save Hermione, who managed to lie under torture about where they had obtained**_ _ **Godric Gryffindor's Sword**_ _ **. Ron**_ _ **Disarmed**_ _**Bellatrix after she avoided a chandelier dropped by Dobby, and pulled Hermione from the wreckage of the fallen chandelier, Disapparating them both to Bill and Fleur's home**_ _ **Shell Cottage**_ _ **. They stayed there with Luna, Fleur, Bill, Mr Ollivander, and Griphook. He attended the burial of Dobby, where he humbly gave him his shoes and socks.**_

 _ **There, Hermione recovered and she, Ron, and Harry planned to**_ _ **break into**_ _**Gringotts Wizarding Bank**_ _**in order to take**_ _ **Helga Hufflepuff's cup**_ _ **, and a**_ _ **Horcrux**_ _ **, within the**_ _ **Lestrange Vault**_ _ **.**_ _ **Griphook**_ _**the**_ _ **goblin**_ _**agreed to help them in exchange for Gryffindor's Sword. Ron, knowing that the sword was needed to destroy horcruxes was reluctant to let Harry part with it. Harry suggested that they delay handing the sword over until the Horcruxes were destroyed. As the planning went forward, Ron along with Harry and Hermione found Griphook to be increasingly distasteful.**_

 _ **On the morning of**_ _ **1 May**_ _ **,**_ _ **1998**_ _ **, they broke into Gringotts with Hermione**_ _ **disguised**_ _**as Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron as a fictional foreign wizard named "Dragomir Despard," and Harry under his**_ _ **Invisibility Cloak**_ _**with Griphook. As they were headed down into the vaults, the Gringotts defences were set against them, and Ron's disguise melted away. Once in the vault, it was discovered that all the treasure had**_ _ **Geminio**_ _**and**_ _ **Flagrante**_ _**spells put on them. Although they were betrayed by Griphook, the trio obtained**_ _ **Helga Hufflepuff's cup**_ _**and escaped the wizarding bank on the back of a**_ _ **dragon**_ _ **.**_

 _ **After getting off the dragon escaping from the wizarding bank, Ron saw Harry having one of his visions. He was told that**_ _ **Lord Voldemort**_ _**finally knew that they were hunting Horcruxes and that the final one was at Hogwarts. To that end, Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated under the**_ _ **Invisibility cloak**_ _**to Hogsmeade looking for a way into Hogwarts. They were soon cornered by**_ _ **Death Eaters**_ _**set to watch the town. Ron drew his wand ready to fight them, but Harry suggested that advantage lay in stealth and that attacking would give away their position. Once the Death Eaters ordered**_ _ **dementors**_ _**to search the town for the trio, they found refuge in the**_ _ **Hog's Head**_ _ **. After a heated discussion with the proprietor who turned out to be**_ _ **Aberforth Dumbledore**_ _ **, they were lead into Hogwarts by**_ _ **Neville Longbottom**_ _ **. They arrived in the**_ _ **Room of Requirement**_ _**and found that the reformed Dumbledore's Army was hiding out there. Ron helped persuade Harry to let the others help.**_

 _ **While Harry searched for**_ _ **Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem**_ _ **, Ron and Hermione entered the**_ _ **Chamber of Secrets**_ _**to retrieve**_ _ **basilisk**_ _**fangs. Ron mimicked the**_ _ **Parseltongue**_ _**he had heard Harry use to open**_ _ **Salazar Slytherin's locket**_ _**and succeeded in gaining entrance to the Chamber. Hermione used the fangs to destroy the Horcrux of**_ _ **Helga Hufflepuff's cup**_ _ **, and they then reunited with Harry. When Ron expressed desire to evacuate the**_ _ **house-elves**_ _**from the Kitchens, Hermione, who had always been concerned for creatures so often mistreated by society, was so touched that she ran and nuzzled and kissed him, much to Ron's delight. However, their kiss was interrupted by Harry, who pointed out that there was a war going on.**_

 _ **Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the**_ _ **Room of Requirement**_ _**to find Ravenclaw's diadem, but were ambushed by**_ _ **Malfoy**_ _ **,**_ _ **Crabbe**_ _ **, and**_ _ **Goyle**_ _ **. When Crabbe unleashed a**_ _ **cursed fire**_ _ **, the trio escaped by means of broomsticks; Harry saved Draco, and Ron and Hermione saved Goyle. They then witnessed the death of Ron's brother**_ _ **Fred**_ _**in combat, which devastated Ron, who wanted revenge. Hermione managed to calm him by reminding him that they would have to fight on their way to finding**_ _ **Nagini**_ _ **, Voldemort's final Horcrux. The trio made their way to the**_ _ **Shrieking Shack**_ _ **, and witnessed the snake kill**_ _ **Severus Snape**_ _**on Voldemort's orders. While dying,**_ _ **Severus Snape**_ _ **'s memories leaked out of him, which Harry collected into a glass phial.**_

 _ **During the pause in the**_ _ **Battle of Hogwarts**_ _ **, Ron went to the**_ _ **Great Hall**_ _ **, where Bill comforted him over Fred's death and Hermione comforted Ginny. Harry went up to**_ _ **Dumbledore**_ _ **'s office and emptied Snape's memories into the Pensieve. He entered the**_ _ **Pensieve**_ _**and finally learned the truth of it all. After emerging from the Pensieve, he made use of the distraction to slip out and confront Voldemort. Following his alleged death, the battle resumed, and Ron and**_ _ **Neville Longbottom**_ _**brought**_ _ **Fenrir Greyback**_ _**down together. Ron witnessed Harry defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all, and survived the battle without serious injury.**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Percy Jackson listened with great interest to the story that Ron Weasley has just shared out with him about himself, and so does Grover Underwood, but after the story Percy realises that there's just no time left that both him and his two friends can waste in here inside this Defence against the dark arts classroom, and so after Ron finishes telling him his story Percy jumps to his feet up off the chair that he's been sitting on, he picks a chair up from the floor, and he hauls it over across the classroom at a window in the room, and when the chair hits a window in the room it smashes it open, and then Percy hurries as fast as he can over towards the window.**_

" _ **Come on lads!" Percy calls out to his two friends.**_

 _ **Percy then dives out of the window. Suddenly the door of the classroom bursts open, and then an army of death eater's come bursting their way into the room. Percy halts just outside the window clinging to the window ledge just outside the castle. Percy doesn't know whether to go on or not without his mates. Ron quickly turns round to face Percy while Ryan Robertson who has just made his way into the room rounds on him.**_

" _ **Percy go on we'll hold them off for you!" Mr Weasley cries out at Mr Jackson.**_

 _ **Grover then takes to nodding his head in agreement to what Ron has just told his best friend. Percy then escapes scrambling down the castle wall.**_

 _ **To be continued!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Best Part of the Adventure**_

 _ **(2014 EDITION)**_

 _ **Series 3 Episode 8**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Percy Jackson landed safely on his two feet after jumping down the last bit of the wall of Hogwarts castle. Percy took a look up at the window that he had just jumped out of, and he could see Ryan Robertson bending out of the window taking a look down angrily at him.**_

" _ **Run along then! OFF YOU GO TO LILY; SHE'LL NEED YOU TO PROTECT HER AFTER ALL, BECAUSE WHEN I FIND HER**_ _ **SHE'S DEAD!"**_ _ **Ryan roars out angrily down at Percy.**_

 _ **Mr Jackson decided upon himself to just simply ignore Mr Robertson, and he takes off running throughout the grounds of Hogwarts castle away from the castle. Percy knows that he needs to get to London somehow to find both of his two new friend's Harry Potter and Lily Kettle there, because he believes them both to still be in Diagon alley, for Percy is unaware that they are now hiding in the Forbidden forest. However unlike the girl he loves Annabeth Chase Percy doesn't really know how to summon a chariot of damnation. While whistling is simple for some people it is difficult for others to do. Percy reaches the dark forest, and he makes his way bravely into it. Percy passes a gigantic spider as he makes his way into the forest. Jackson is unarmed due to his enemies removing all the weapons that both he and his friends took from camp half blood away from them. Percy however believes that this creature won't be able to harm him with it just being a spider, but he is proved wrong, because the hungry fierce spider launches himself in great anger at Percy. The spider leaps up onto his new enemy, and he struggles him down to the ground.**_

" _ **AH!" Percy screams out in anger.**_

 _ **The spider snaps his teeth out in aggression at Mr Jackson, and it bites into his arm.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Percy Jackson now finds himself caught up in full battle with the gigantic spider.**_

" _ **STUPIFY!" The familiar voice of Lily Kettle yells out coming racing into the view of Percy's two eyes along with her new companion and friend Harry Potter.**_

 _ **The spider goes flying off Percy's chest, and it lands on a heap on the ground a short distance away from him. Lily offers her hand down for Percy to take, and when he takes hold of her hand she helps him to his feet. Lily smiles at Percy.**_

" _ **Thank god the damsel in distress managed to rescue a person in distress herself," she tells him.**_

 _ **Harry laughs in response to what Lily has just told Percy. Percy places his arm gently around Lily his new loyal friend.**_

" _ **I truly owe you my life," he says to her.**_

 _ **Lily shrugs her shoulders in response to what Percy has just said to her.**_

" _ **Yeah well the whole reason why I'm no longer Ryan's prisoner is because you offered out your assistance to help Tracy to find me," she tells him truthfully.**_

 _ **Lily pulls Percy into a friendly hug.**_

" _ **How in the world did you manage to get out of the castle?" She takes to questioning him.**_

 _ **Percy then takes to sharing out his story with both Lily and Harry.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Lily Kettle, Percy Jackson and Harry Potter all begin to head off further into the dark forest together side by side. Harry has become Lily's mentor while teaching her how to both perform and control magical abilities. Harry had begun with teaching Lily the stunning spell to use with the use of her magical wand, and so Lily used this spell to stun the spider that was attacking Percy by knocking it unconscious away from him. They stop in their travels together in the middle of the Forbidden forest, and there Harry turns to face Lily.**_

" _ **Stunning spells are one thing that's important for you to use but having the use of a patronus spell is another thing altogether. Lily I now need to teach you how to perform a patronus spell." He tells her.**_

 _ **Lily's left troubled by what Harry has just told her.**_

" _ **What does a patronus spell do?" She questions him sounding troubled.**_

 _ **Percy has now taken a seat down on a log in the forest watching while both Harry and Lily take to discussing their next lesson together. Harry folds his arms while continue to face his new apprentice Lily.**_

" _ **The patronus charm is the most famous and also one of the most powerful defensive charms that is known to the wizarding kind, but however my apprentice it is a really difficult and complicated spell to learn, so concentrate while I teach you!" Mr Potter takes to explaining to Miss Kettle.**_

 _ **Lily nods her head in response to what Harry has just taken to explain to her. Lily then takes to withdrawing her wand from her cloak.**_

" _ **Ok then Harry I'm ready so what do I need to do?" Lily asks her new mentor.**_

 _ **Mr Potter smiles back at his new student in response to what she has just asked him.**_

" _ **Well take to remembering the happiest memory in your life, and then after doing that just simply take to drawing circles with your wand, and then hopefully the spell shall come to you!" Harry explains to Lily.**_

 _ **Trying to think up the most happiest memory in her life at the moment will be quite difficult for Lily to do, because after all the darkness that she's just experienced in her life over the past couple of months. However Lily knows that all she needs to do is think of a time with either her current boyfriend Razz or her deceased dad Steven before he died, and so she takes to thinking back over just so happy she was feeling when she discovered that the young man who she believed to be dead Razz waking her up from her second sleeping curse, and so with that memory coming into her mind Lily is able to cast quite a strong powerful patronus charm. Lily's patronus comes out of her magical wand with the sight of a three legged dog.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Lily Kettle succeeded the very first time she tried to cast a powerful patronus charm in doing so, and this really impressed her mentor Harry Potter. Harry pulls his apprentice into a friendly hug.**_

" _ **Nicely done Lily pretty good dog that was," Harry cries out in great delight at his new friend.**_

 _ **Lily is now feeling quite pleased with herself for casting the patronus charm by using her magical powers. Another happy memory that she could have used is when she found her dad all those years ago back while she was living in Elmtree house. Percy hurries up to them in the Forbidden forest carrying some firewood.**_

" _ **What have I missed?" He questions both of his friends.**_

 _ **Harry then takes to telling Percy of Lily's success. Percy takes to dumping the pile of firewood on the ground of the forest just before himself. Percy smiles over at Lily.**_

" _ **Good work so it seems you're full of success," he tells her.**_

 _ **Lily shakes her head in response to what Percy has just told her.**_

" _ **No not yet I will be however if I manage to deal with both Ryan and Shannay!" Lily explains to Percy.**_

 _ **Harry uses his magical powers to set the pile of wood on fire, and then he takes a sit down on the log that Percy was sitting on earlier to warm himself. Harry gestures Lily towards taking a seat down on the log that he himself is sitting on, and so she does.**_

" _ **Not bad for day number one Lily, but you still have so much to learn, and I tell you that because now more than any other time is the time for honesty!" Harry tells his new pupil.**_

 _ **Percy rounds on Harry.**_

" _ **Yeah well you're not the only one with tricks to teach her!" He snaps sharply out at him sounding jealous.**_

 _ **Percy is feeling jealous of Harry for knowing all these neat magic tricks to teach to others, but however he actually does have some of his own magical tricks that he can teach to Lily.**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Meanwhile both Shannay Ravens and Ryan Robertson have locked their prisoner's Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase, Tracy Beaker, Ronald Weasley and Grover Underwood up in the Astronomy tower in Hogwarts castle. The astronomy tower is the tallest tower in Hogwarts castle. This tower is where the students of the school take to studying the stars and also planets through telescopes in their Astronomy lessons, along with their teacher Professor Aurora Sinistra. This tower inside Hogwarts castle is quite often out of bounds for students except off course for lessons. Hermione, Annabeth, Tracy and the others are all sitting down on the floor of the tower. Hermione takes a look over at Ron who is sitting in the tower opposite to her.**_

" _ **Right we just need to concentrate on trying to remember a time in the past we've seen someone here get out of this castle throughout using the front door to it," she tells him.**_

 _ **Ron nods his head in response to what Hermione has just told him.**_

" _ **Yeah I can think of a time, the time when Dumbledore fell out of this tower to his death after Snape used the killing curse on him," he explains to her.**_

 _ **Hermione believes simply that Ron can be a total idiot at times. Annabeth takes a look over at Grover.**_

" _ **How the hell are we going to get out of here?" She takes to questioning him.**_

 _ **Grover has no idea at all just how he and the others are going to get themselves out of this tower alive and well.**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Ryan Robertson is now storming angrily out of the main gate of Hogwarts castle. He is determined to track his enemy Lily Kettle down and kill her in cold blood. Ryan is carrying the sword of Godric Gryffindor firmly in his hand. He found it hidden away in the deceased headmistresses' office in the castle. Ryan can suddenly see a total of three people making their way out of the dark forest quite a distance ahead of them, and he discovers after setting his eyesight upon the three of them for a few minutes that they are Lily Kettle, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. Ryan can see by just taking a quick look over at them that both Harry and Lily are carrying magical wands in their hands, and Percy is holding a sword firmly in his hand, but however his sword doesn't appear to be half as powerful as what Ryan's is.**_

 _ **Lily Kettle wanders out of the Forbidden forest in the grounds of Hogwarts castle with both Harry Potter and Percy Jackson by her side. Lily can suddenly see her enemy Ryan Robertson standing a couple of metres ahead of both her and her companion's carrying what appears to be a powerful looking sword in his hand. Lily takes a look beside her from Harry to Percy.**_

" _ **Leave Ryan to me!" She instructs them both sounding both incredibly angry and brave.**_

 _ **Thanks to the training that Harry has just given to her Lily now believes that she is ready to bravely face Ryan. Percy makes to object to what his friend has just instructed him about, but however Harry on the other hand believes that Lily is ready to face her enemy. Harry takes a look over at Percy.**_

" _ **She's ready!" He tells him.**_

 _ **Percy nods his head in response to what his new friend has just told him. Percy then smiles over at Lily.**_

" _ **Best of luck," he says to her.**_

 _ **Lily nods her head in response to what Percy has just said to her. Lily then rounds on both Harry and Percy.**_

" _ **You boys get yourselves into the castle and find and save the others there!" She commands them.**_

 _ **Both Percy and Harry then nod their heads in response to the command that Lily has just given to them. Both Harry and Percy then hurry off together in a direction leading up to the castle opposite to the one that Lily is about to encounter Ryan in. Lily then takes a look back at Ryan who has now raced up to her presence. Lily smiles simply at her enemy.**_

" _ **We meet again so soon!" She tells him.**_

 _ **Without speaking to her Ryan just takes a sweep out at Lily in anger with the sharp blade of the sword. Luckily Lily manages to back away from the blow of her enemy's sword. Lily bravely points her wand in the direction of her enemy.**_

" _ **STUPIFY!" Lily roars out at Ryan as she blows him off his feet, but Mr Robertson uses his own magical powers to make himself not get knocked out quickly after Lily fires her jinx at him.**_

 _ **Ryan launches himself in the direction of Lily, and he uses his dark magical powers to make her go flying off her feet. Lily lands on a heap in a pile of wet mud on the grounds of the castle. Ryan then rushes over to Lily. He bends down beside her; he grabs her roughly by the chin. Ryan then comes onto Lily forcefully kissing her. Miss Kettle pushes Mr Robertson angrily away from her, and she gives him another well deserved slap across his face. Suddenly the dark black hooded devil stranger returns to Ryan in the grounds of Hogwarts castle, wearing his misty grey coloured vale over his head. The stranger turns to face his puppet Ryan.**_

" _ **Good work here she is at your mercy just the way I like to see her!" He tells him sounding really pleased with him.**_

 _ **Lily takes a look up with fear in her two eyes at the spooky looking creature.**_

" _ **WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" She screams out terrifyingly at Ryan.**_

 _ **Robertson rounds on Kettle in response to her question to him.**_

" _ **NO IDEA LET'S FIND OUT!" Ryan yells out sounding scared at Lily while rounding on the stranger.**_

 _ **Ryan launches himself at the hooded devil stranger, and he roughly pulls the vale down from his head, and then Ryan backs away from that face he is so ashamed off in fear. It would seem that Ryan is now facing himself. Ryan takes a good hard look at his own face from the future with anger in his eyes. The face of the future Ryan Robertson looks back at both himself from the past and his enemy Lily. His face is all burned and damaged and it is all horribly mangled.**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Ryan Robertson from the present can't believe now what he's become, and what he has been taking horrible cold orders from. Ryan takes a look down at the young lady who he's given such a hard time too.**_

" _ **Oh Lily!" Ryan cries out in sadness at the young lady who he's kidnapped, tortured and traumatised.**_

 _ **Ryan is now full of regret for what he has done to Lily how he abducted her from Kings cross station and brought her here on the express train to Hogwarts. Ryan from the future snaps his fingers down in anger at Lily.**_

" _ **Kill her!" He commands himself from the past.**_

 _ **Ryan from the present however has no intention of killing Lily now, and he certainly isn't going to hurt her in any way anymore. Ryan from the present offers his hand down for Lily to take, she takes hold of his hand, and Ryan helps Lily gently up onto her two feet from the ground. Ryan pulls Lily into a hug while he feels full of regret for harming her like how he did.**_

" _ **I'm so sorry," Ryan whispers out to Lily feeling full of sadness.**_

 _ **Ryan then backs away from Lily with the fear of hurting her against his own will. Ryan takes a look down at the sword that he's carrying in his hand, and he proceeds to sink the sharp blade of it deep into his own chest, destroying himself while he's at it. Lily takes to screaming out in fear as the man who she now realises wasn't intentionally hurting her kills himself. The minute that Ryan's dead body from the present drops to the ground him from the future bursts up into little pieces of dust.**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Lily Kettle knows that Ryan Robertson has just done something that he really shouldn't have done, because now he's just messed up with the future of both his own timeline and her own. Lily knows that since Ryan has just committed suicide here today him from the future won't be able to give him from the past orders to go against her. Lily takes a look up at the sky, and she's finds much to her horror that it is the colour purple. Lily then vanishes suddenly out of the grounds of Hogwarts castle without intending to. Some powerful force has just sent her some place elsewhere to Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Lily Kettle can feel herself all of a sudden falling through the earth so it seems. Lily can feel a great deal of pounding coming to her from her head, and a large amount of agony she is experiencing now from her chest. Lily is falling hard onto a concentrate pavement now it seems. Lily knows that she just can't be in the world of Harry Potter anymore, but the question is now in her head just what world can she possibly be in now?**_

 _ **Lily struggles to her feet, and she takes to discovering that she is stood on a street that she learns from reading a sign is called Carcoal way. Suddenly Lily can see a young man who appears to be the same age as her wandering out of a driveway of a house that she is stood by on a road. The young man seems to be in quite a rush Lily can see. Lily before she can stop herself from doing so takes to following this young man up the street that he lives on.**_

" _ **EXCUSE ME!" Lily can hear herself calling after the man all of a sudden before she can even stop to consider that he may not be a good man.**_

 _ **Lily knows that she took the man off guard now, because she can see him suddenly jumping out of his skin in fright as if he hadn't even noticed her before. The young man turns back to face Miss Kettle now and he looks really amazed to be seeing her. The man seems to be really shocked to have found this young lady standing before him on his street like this.**_

" _ **Oh my God Lily Kettle!" The young man cries out sounding shocked at our Miss Kettle.**_

 _ **Lily is left shocked to discover that this young gentleman knows her name. Lily rounds on the young man.**_

" _ **What the hell is your name?" She demands an answer from him.**_

 _ **The young man takes to smiling back at Lily in response to her demanding question that she's just fired off him.**_

" _ **My name's Matthew, Matthew Seed!" The young man explains to our Lily.**_

 _ **Lily folds her arms as she takes to giving Mr Seed a suspicious look.**_

" _ **Well Matthew tell me are you and friend or a foe to me, and DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LYING TO ME,**_ _ **BECAUSE I'M JUST NOT IN THE MOOD?**_ _ **HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?"**_ _ **Lily can hear herself screaming out at this bloke called Matthew who she's just met.**_

 _ **Matthew reaches out at Lily, and he touches her with his hand.**_

" _ **Oh my God you're real aren't you?" Matthew takes to questioning Lily.**_

 _ **Lily shrugs her shoulders feeling annoyed.**_

" _ **Do you wish to see just how real I am?" She questions Matthew sounding frustrated.**_

 _ **Before she can stop herself from doing so Miss Kettle gives Mr Seed a full on slap hard across his face. Matthew rounds in anger on Lily.**_

" _ **I know you from watching a TV programme called the Dumping Ground, and also from me writing my own adventures about you called the ultimate adventure!" He takes to explaining just how he knows her to her.**_

 _ **Lily is left shocked by what Matthew has just explained to her. Matthew is clutching his mobile Samsung phone firmly in his hand so it seems, and he takes to looking down at the time on it. It's rather early morning here it seems. Matthew can see that the time on his phone says to him that it's ten minutes past eight am. Matthew smiles back at Lily.**_

" _ **Sorry great meeting you, but I really really have to go up to my work placement at Cloud of the Earth now," he tells her apologetically.**_

 _ **Lily grabs Matthew firmly by the right arm to hold him back just as he appears to be turning away from her.**_

" _ **Very well then Matthew I can see that you're in rather a hurry, but my friend I'm going to tell you this that wherever your heading yourself off to I'm coming to, because I'm not letting you out of my sight now, not now that I've discovered that you've been watching me in this so called TV programme called the Dumping Ground, and you writing your own adventures about me which I'd really love to read by the way!" Lily explains to Matthew.**_

 _ **Mr Seed takes to smiling back at Miss Kettle knowing that he indeed would be very much grateful of her company. It isn't very often that he comes across someone quite as extraordinary such as her.**_

" _ **Very well then Lily more the merrier you may tag along if you'd like to," Matthew tells his new found friend.**_

 _ **Matthew and Lily then take to crossing over the road of Carcoal way together.**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **It doesn't take Matthew Seed long to lead his new found friend Lily Kettle out of his estate which is known as Carcoal lodge, and pretty soon they are crossing over Glittering road together. Matthew Lily can see has got black curly hair, blue eyes and white skin. Matthew so it seems is the same age as Lily which is seventeen nearly eighteen. Today while Lily is wearing still her navy blue cloak that is still covered in wet mud Matthew is wearing a black Denham jacket, with skin tight blue jeans and a T-shirt which is the colour grey which has some things to do with coca cola on it. Matthew is wearing some light grey trainer's that Lily believes looks an awful lot like boots.**_

" _ **Do you have a boyfriend?" Matthew takes to asking his new friend as he leads her bending over a red metal barrier, and onto a great big green field that seems to stretch out both far and wide.**_

 _ **Lily also bends over the metal barrier and she steps foot onto this great big field of green grass. She's a little shocked to find that this stranger to her is asking her such a direct and personal question such as this, but she chooses to respond to him even though she knows that it most certainly isn't any of his damn business.**_

" _ **Yeah I do as it goes, his name is Razz, Razz Kevins, and I'm rather hoping to make him my dear husband soon," Lily explains to her new friend as she begins to wander across this field with him by her side.**_

 _ **Matthew remembers watching an episode of the Dumping Ground a while back with a bloke called Razz Davies in it. Matthew smiles at Lily.**_

" _ **Welcome to Churchill playing fields," he says to her.**_

 _ **Lily can see that there's a hell of a lot of life going on in this field. There seems to be quite a lot of dogs with their owner's on this field, and some early morning runner's too on this field. Lily's rather troubled.**_

" _ **What day is it?" She questions Matthew.**_

 _ **He takes a look back at her now. He can see that she appears to have had rather a rough couple of days. Her appearance isn't all that nice looking at the moment. There's mud all over the clothes that she's wearing.**_

" _ **Thursday, more precisely Thursday morning, which is why I really need to head up to Cloud of the Earth," Matthew responds to Lily's question to him.**_

 _ **Lily's found it quite hard for her to keep a good track of the days over the past couple of months. It doesn't take either Matthew or his new companion long to cross over Churchill playing fields. They are now passing the running track on the playing fields now. Lily takes a look back at the children's playing park in Churchill. She is just hoping to find her little brother Jonah Kettle in there somehow playing with some other little boy's about his own age there, but however unfortunately just how she suspected that he wouldn't be, Jonah sadly isn't there. They now come out of the playing fields at the opposite end of it now, and they take a turn right where there seems to be a lot of people busying themselves with their early morning routines. Some people are heading over to get on a metro at the Monkseaton metro station to go to work. Other people are going off to carry out some early morning shopping in several little shops in Monkseaton. While other people are taking their children off to school.**_

 _ **Lily Kettle is now following Matthew Seed into his primary school that he goes to help out in that is called Cloud of the Earth. There seems to be two ladies in the reception ready to welcome them both into the school, and one of the receptionist's has just buzzed both Matthew and his new friend Lily into the school entrance**_

" _ **Hello Matthew, brought someone with us today I see," one of the receptionist's who Matthew himself knows as Mrs Fimbull tells him.**_

 _ **Mr Seed nods his head back Mrs Fimbull.**_

" _ **Yeah this is Lily and is it alright for her to come here today with me?" He questions her.**_

 _ **Mrs Fimbull takes to nodding her head back at Matthew.**_

" _ **Oh yes certainly," Mrs Fimbull tells Matthew.**_

 _ **She then turns to face Lily, and she gives her a little smile.**_

" _ **If you're a friend of Matthew's then you're a friend of mine welcome to Cloud of the Earth," Mrs Fimbull says to Lily.**_

 _ **The other school receptionist Mrs Smith then hands school visitor sticker's over to both Matthew and Lily, for them to have one each. Matthew then leads his new friend Lily into the main school building after Mrs Fimbull buzzes them both into the school. Lily takes to following her new friend Matthew through the main hall of Cloud of the Earth. Lily can see that this school hall looks very nice. Lily wonders whether she'll ever be able to teach a class of children the lesson PE in a school hall such as this. Matthew opens up a blue coloured door on the other side of the hall for his new friend Lily to go through, and she takes to going through it. Matthew then leads his new friend Lily to the year four corridor in the school where the two classes are, and there he turns left in the corridor leading up to a classroom. Matthew knocks loudly on the front door of the classroom before making his way into the classroom. Lily follows Matthew into the classroom, and there they both find a middle aged man with white hair.**_

" _ **Good morning Mr Darton," Matthew says smiling over at the man.**_

 _ **Mr Daniel Darton is a man who taught Matthew back when he came to this school in year six, and last school year Matthew helped Mr Darton for an afternoon with teaching his year five class, but this year Matthew is continuing to help Mr Darton out with his year four class.**_

" _ **Good morning Matthew!" Daniel cries back at his former student Mr Darton then turns to face Lily.**_

" _ **Who's this?" He questions Matthew turning back to face him.**_

 _ **Matthew smiles back at Mr Darton**_

" _ **This is a new friend of mine who I met on my way over here today called Lily," Matthew tells Daniel.**_

 _ **Mr Darton folds his arms taking a look of suspicion over at Lily.**_

" _ **Are you safe to work with kids?" He questions her.**_

 _ **Lily nods her head promisingly in response to the question that Mr Darton's just asked her about. Lily smiles back at Daniel in response to the question that he's just asked her about.**_

" _ **Yes sir I'm hoping to become a primary school teacher eventually when I finally give myself the chance to," Lily explains to Mr Darton in response to the question that he's just asked her about.**_

 _ **Mr Darton nods his head in response to what this new comer in the school has just explained to him.**_

" _ **Good, good profession to get yourself into, you seem to have a lot in common with your new friend Matthew here, because he too wished to become a primary school teacher!" Darton informs Kettle.**_

 _ **Daniel then takes a glance down at the time on his watch.**_

" _ **Nearly time for the morning bell Matthew," he says to his former pupil.**_

 _ **Five minutes to go before the kids of the year four class make their way back into their classroom, and so Mr Darton crosses his classroom over to the back door of his room, and he pushes it open. Daniel then takes to waiting with both Matthew and Lily for the morning bell to go.**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **The school bell rings out loudly throughout Cloud of the Earth RC Primary School loudly that morning. Mr Daniel Darton takes to leading his year 4 class into their classroom through the back door from their school yard. Matthew Seed stands near to the door side by side with his new friend Lily Kettle as his year four children make their way back into their classroom.**_

" _ **HEY!" Matthew cries out in a tone of happiness at his thirty one year four children.**_

 _ **Surprisingly the children then all round in anger upon both Matthew and Lily.**_

" _ **KILL!" They all thunder out at them together.**_

 _ **Matthew now takes to realising much to his absolute horror, that something dreadful must be up with his year four children, who he loves very much deep down in his heart.**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Best Part of the Adventure**_

 _ **(2014 EDITION)**_

 _ **Series 3 Episode 9**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Matthew Seed just stands there frozen still in the classroom where he used to learn as a little boy with fear in his two eyes. Matthew can't actually quite believe now that all the children who he would travel to the ends of the earth for wish to kill him here today. Lily Kettle however unlike Matthew knows that now is the time to act, because even Mr Daniel Darton the class teacher seems to have rounded in anger upon them both now. What to do Lily thinks to herself. Lily can suddenly hear a slight ticking noise coming from inside the classroom.**_

" _ **MATTHEW A BOMB'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" She rages out at her new friend in a terrified tone of panic.**_

 _ **Lily then grabs the man who she's just passed the warning over to both urgently and firmly by the arm, and she makes a dive out of the back classroom door with him. Lily and Matthew take to hurrying as fast as they possibly both can away from the school. Then the school blows up in a great big mighty powerful looking explosion. Cloud of the Earth RC Primary School has just blown up. Matthew is in tears of sadness right now.**_

" _ **OH NO!" He moans out to himself sounding both really upset and angry right now.**_

 _ **Lily is pulling on Matthew's right arm now.**_

" _ **Look over there!" She commands him.**_

 _ **Matthew then takes to looking directly at what Lily is pointing out to him. Lily is pointing the mobile classrooms in this school playground out to her new friend Matthew. Matthew himself now takes to hearing a great deal of screaming coming from inside the mobile classroom that is the Little Gents school nursery. Matthew then takes to hurrying as fast as he possibly can over the light green coloured mobile classroom. Matthew races as fast as he can up a couple of stairs leading up to the mobile out of school club classroom, and then he takes to kicking the door of the mobile classroom firmly open, surprising himself greatly with his mighty strength. Lily races as fast as she possibly can up to join Matthew. Matthew finds everyone from Cloud of the Earth RC Primary school inside these two classroom's, including both off course Mr Daniel Darton and his year four class.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Mr Darton is now stood in the Cloud of the Earth school yard with his friend Matthew taking a look over at the destroyed school building with him. Daniel smiles in sadness at Matthew.**_

" _ **We we're all attacked by robots in the school. They made themselves look like us, and then they locked us all up inside our mobile classrooms! I just can't believe that they've destroyed our school!" He tells him sounding sad.**_

 _ **Matthew pats Mr Darton gently upon his shoulder before heading off to join Lily who is introducing herself to his year four children in the school play ground. One of the year four boys's called Ronald Keys smiles up happily at Matthew as he makes his way over to them.**_

" _ **Lily's lovely!" Ron cries out in a tone of happiness at his big teaching helper Matthew.**_

 _ **One of the year four girl's called Millie Weats then happily takes a look up at Lily.**_

" _ **Matthew's just a bit of a fixer upper but he's the right man for a lovely girl like you!" She says excitedly to her.**_

 _ **Lily pulls little Millie into a gentle hug.**_

" _ **I don't love him," she whispers out to her.**_

 _ **Matthew knows that Lily way isn't his type of girl, and besides he knows that she's hoping to get married to someone soon. Matthew takes to smiling down at both Millie and Ron.**_

" _ **She's getting married!" He tells them both.**_

 _ **Matthew then pulls both Millie and Ron into a happy hug.**_

" _ **I'm a free man without a girl taking over my life! THAT'S THE WAY THAT I WANNA STAY!" He cries out at them both in a tone of happiness.**_

 _ **Matthew then nods his head over at Lily.**_

" _ **I have however allowed myself to have friends in my life, and so for that reason let's go back to my house," he tells her.**_

 _ **Matthew and Lily then take to leaving Cloud of the Earth school together.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Matthew Seed uses his key to unlock the front door of his house which is number 29 Carcoal way, after walking here home from Cloud of the Earth school with his new friend Lily Kettle**_

" _ **Cloud of the Earth seemed to me that it was a nice little school before it got burned down," Lily tells Matthew.**_

 _ **Mr Seed takes to nodding his head to what Miss Kettle has just told him as he takes to leading the way for her into his house.**_

" _ **Yeah it was," Matthew says in agreement to what Lily has just told him.**_

 _ **The house seems to be both dead and deserted. Matthew smiles back at Lily while they take to standing in the hallway of his house together.**_

" _ **No one's home but us, because my dad's down in London, my brother Greg's down in Liverpool, and both my mum and my brother Max are at work," he explains to her.**_

 _ **Lily ignores what Matthew has just explained to her, because she doesn't really care whether they are alone together in this house or not. Lily stands in the hallway of the house folding her arms while smiling over at her new companion Matthew.**_

" _ **I'd like to know about how you've been able to watch me on the TV programme that you mentioned before the Dumping Ground, and why you've been writing your own stories about me!" Lily tells Matthew sounding both firm and cross.**_

 _ **Miss Kettle is rather concerned now that Mr Seed has been stalking her. Matthew shrugs his shoulders back at Lily.**_

" _ **Very well then come with me up to my bedroom and you'll find the answers to everything that you wish to know," he explains to her.**_

 _ **Lily then takes to following Matthew along the hallway and up the stairs in his house leading up to the landing in the house. Matthew's bedroom is the first one that you come to after you have reached the top of the stairs in this house. Matthew leads the way for Lily into his bedroom, and there Lily finds a great big pile of paper sitting on top of a printer which is placed on top of a desk in this bedroom. Matthew stands inside his bedroom facing his new friend Lily there. Matthew reaches out, and he grabs a piece of paper which is stabled together with some other pieces of paper from on top of his printer before handing it over to Lily. Lily takes a look down at the piece of paper, and she sees the little faces of she herself, her one true love Razz Kevins, her deceased dad Steve Kettle and her enemy Shannay Ravens placed along the top of it. Lily reads out some writing which is on the piece of paper to herself. The writing on top of this piece of paper reads as follows the ultimate adventure, 2014 EDITION, series one part one, episodes one to three, and under that writing is some more writing which read as follows, after leaving the Dumping Ground behind Lily Kettle moves to the village of Living in Liverpool city along with her dad Steve, her dad's girlfriend Shannay, her little brother Jonah and her dog Shadow, and there Lily meets a new friend in Razz Kevins, and she also finds her feet in her new family cafe' there. Lily is left horrified to discover that Matthew seems to have been writing down the truth of her life without him even realising that he has. Lily takes now to reading through the first page of the story that Matthew has written on his computer.**_

The Adventure's Opening

(2014 edition)

Series one Episode one

Chapter one

The red Kettle family car took to driving away from the Dumping Ground for what seemed to be the last time. Tears of sadness rolled down Lily Kettle's face from her wet tearful devastated eyes. Lily was ever so upset right now, because she was leaving her friends behind in the home she had known called the Dumping Ground for what she believed to be the finale ever time.

Goodbye Mike, farewell Carman and so long Dumping Ground, Lily thought to herself as she took one last good look at her old care home as she sat in her dad's car slowly making her way away from it.

Right now this very minute, Lily Kettle is sitting in the back right seat of her dad's car taking a ride away from her home town for what she believes to be the last time. Lily and her dear loving family are moving down South in the country England to Liverpool from the North East of Newcastle to run a family business in a café' by the seaside in Liverpool. Steve Kettle who is driving his car turns around for a minute to face his fifteen year old daughter.

"Lily are you sure now that this is what you really want now in life? Lily are you sure that you really want to move away with me and Shannay?" He questions her checking one last time that she's happy with the great big Kettle family move.

Lily then nods her head in response to her dad's question.

 _ **Lily can't now believe that she's just read through something about her own past inside this mysterious stranger's bedroom. Matthew has been getting something on you tube for Lily to watch on his playsation vita. Matthew now hands his portable playsation device over to Lily after she places the story down onto his bed. Lily now takes to watching through a programme on you tube called the Dumping Ground survival files promises. Lily can see both her and her best mate Carman Howle in the video blog. Lily can however remember making a video blog just like this one just for the fun of it back at the Dumping Ground with Carman, but she hadn't realised afterwards that someone had put it on you tube. Lily rounds in anger on Matthew.**_

" _ **What the hell is going on?" She demands an answer angrily from him.**_

 _ **Matthew folds his arms and he shakes his head in disbelief at Lily.**_

" _ **I have no idea in the world, but you can't be, it's possible for you to be here, you're a made up frictional character from a TV children's programme!" He tells her shouting out at her now letting his feeling of shock overcome him now.**_

 _ **Lily is left horrified now to discover that her new acutance Matthew is accusing her of being a made up fictional character. Lily shakes her head quickly back at Matthew.**_

" _ **I need to leave!" She tells him simply but urgently.**_

 _ **Lily knows that she really needs to just get herself out of this house right now. Lily then throws Matthew's playsation vita roughly out of her hand hauling it across his bedroom. Lily storms angrily out of Matthew's bedroom. Mr Seed knows that he just can't let Miss Kettle out of his sight now, because Matthew just knows that it's up to him to find out why Lily is a living breathing person. Matthew is racing on out of his bedroom after Lily his new case study now. Lily is halted herself on her travels just outside of Matthew's bedroom. Lily turns back to face Matthew on the landing of his house.**_

" _ **You're just as surprised by all this as I am aren't you?" She questions him in a sharp quick tone.**_

 _ **Matthew nods his head truthfully in response to Lily's question to him.**_

" _ **I really have no idea at all what's going on," he tells her in a truthful tone in response to what she's just questioned him about.**_

 _ **Lily knows that it may actually be fun for her to solve this mysterious with her new friend Matthew. Lily smiles back at Matthew in response to what he's just told her about.**_

" _ **Very well then, I'm staying with you for now, we're going to find out all the answers that we need together," she explains to him.**_

 _ **Matthew and Lily then take to shaking hands firmly together joining one another in a brand new alliance. All of a sudden the loft ladles in Matthew's house come falling down from the ceiling where they are standing together. Matthew's left a little freaked out by what has just happened, but however there's something else on Lily's mind.**_

" _ **Have you got more stories about me up there?" She asks Matthew sounding curious.**_

 _ **Before Matthew can answer his new pal with the response no I keep them all in my bedroom Lily is quickly climbing the steps of the ladle up to the loft.**_

" _ **BLOODY HELL MATTHEW!" Miss Kettle takes to shouting down sounding totally shocked from where she is now stood up in the loft.**_

 _ **Matthew has no idea in the world just what Lily is so shocked about. However Matthew can see strange coloured bright lights coming from his loft. Matthew has actually never ever been up into his loft before. Matthew knows that he needs to climb up the ladles and join Lily in his loft, and he especially knows this when Lily takes to calling down from the loft "Matthew you really need to see this". So Matthew takes to climbing up the sliver coloured ladles up to the loft inside his home. Matthew is now stood inside his loft, and he is left totally surprised to find that the loft inside his house is actually a console room. Matthew never ever knew that his house number 23 Carcoal way was actually a real time travelling machine.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Matthew Seed stands side by side with his new friend Lily Kettle facing the consoles of the time machine that is inside his loft in his home. Matthew can feel his heart beating faster and faster now. Matthew is having a very funny and strange type of day today, and so is his new companion Lily. Lily turns quickly to face Matthew.**_

" _ **You look as if you're just as surprised as I am! Which gives me the impression that you didn't know that this time travelling console was up in the loft of your house." She tells him sounding totally surprised by the look of shock that is rested now upon his face.**_

 _ **Matthew takes to nodding his head after hearing what Lily's just told him about. Lily knows that once both she herself and Matthew have mastered how to pilot this time machine then it'll come in really useful to her, because Lily is aware knowing that a time machine really is what she needs right now. Lily takes to wandering around the loft examining the different controls up here. Lily can see a great big computer now at the far end of the loft. Matthew thought that just the old things that both he and his family had finished with were up here in this loft. Matthew is feeling a little upset now with the knowledge that his family never ever wanted him to come up here, and Matthew knows that his mum and dad really need to know that he is seventeen years old now and not a little kid anymore, which means that he himself personally believes that he had the right to know what was found up here in his house. Suddenly when Lily is standing directly facing it inside the loft the great big computer powers up, and the face of Matthew's dad Garry Seed appears on the computer. Garry's face appears to be a little surprised to find himself facing this young lady inside the loft in his home, but however Garry soon takes to seeing past Lily, and he notices his youngest son Matthew standing in the far corner of the loft. Matthew appears not to have noticed that his father's face has all of a sudden taken to appearing on the computer screen. Lily quickly turns round on the spot that she's standing on to face Matthew.**_

" _ **You should really take a look at this!" She tells him urging him to turn and face the computer screen.**_

 _ **Matthew turns round to facing the computer screen after hearing what his new friend Lily has just told him, and his heart nearly jumps out of his skin when he realises that his dad's face is placed inside the screen.**_

" _ **What the hell!" Matthew takes to crying out in shock when he takes a look into his father's eyes.**_

 _ **Lily's troubled.**_

" _ **Whose face is that?" She questions Matthew seeing the look of horror in his eyes now.**_

 _ **Matthew hurries through the loft over to standing just before the main computer screen inside it. Matthew then takes to looking back at Lily.**_

" _ **My dad Garry Seed!" He explains to her with horror in the tone of his voice.**_

 _ **Garry continues to look at Matthew.**_

" _ **I'm sorry that I told you that I was going down to work in London, that I am ashamed to say was a lie, as you can see I have programmed myself into this computer that I made for you and the others Matthew! I created this time machine for you son and for Max, Greg and mum!" Garry takes to explaining to his youngest son.**_

 _ **This is the most surprising thing that Matthew has come across all day.**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Garry Seed then moves his eyes to take a look over at Lily Kettle from inside the computer screen. Garry takes to smiling at Lily.**_

" _ **Who are you? Don't tell me that Matthew has a girlfriend now that's all that we need! He should be concentrating on getting distinctions in his Health and Social Care course!" He tells her sounding both firm and cross now.**_

 _ **Matthew not to have heard what his old man has just told Lily, because his head is pounding with the discovery that he's only just made inside his house. Lily shakes her head back at Garry in response to what he has just told her.**_

" _ **No Mr Seed I'm not Matthew's girlfriend I'm just a new friend of his, and I'm going to get married to someone else after I've proposed to him!" Lily takes to explaining herself to Matthew's dad.**_

 _ **Matthew rounds back on the computer screen to face his dad again.**_

" _ **How long has this time machine been up here in the loft?" He commands an answer sharply from him.**_

 _ **Garry smiles back at his youngest son in response to the question that he's just commanded an answer from him about.**_

" _ **A couple of months it's been here for, when you thought that I was really working inside my old shop Your local larder I was really inside this loft creating up my time machine!" Garry explains himself to his youngest child.**_

 _ **Matthew is feeling so incredibly shocked now by the discovery that he's just made. Lily turns to face Matthew.**_

" _ **Learn how to pilot your dad's time machine because I'm in need of it!" She tells him.**_

 _ **Garry then turns to face Lily.**_

" _ **The reason why I've programmed myself into this computer is so that I can fly the time machine after a member of my family has told me about wherever they wish to go!" He informs her explaining to her.**_

 _ **Matthew turns back to face Lily.**_

" _ **Where do you wish to go?" He questions her.**_

 _ **Lily takes to looking back at Matthew in response to the question that he's just asked her about.**_

" _ **Take me back to the place that I was before I fell here and met you, and that is earlier today at Hogwarts castle!" Lily explains to Matthew in response to what he has just questioned her about.**_

 _ **Matthew takes a look at Lily with suspicion in his eyes.**_

" _ **That place doesn't exist!" He shouts out at her now while having a laugh at her.**_

 _ **Lily smiles back at Matthew in response to what he has just shouted out at her.**_

" _ **I promise you that it really does!" She tells him in response to what he has just shouted out at her.**_

 _ **Matthew then turns to face the computer screen.**_

" _ **You heard the lady fly us to Hogwarts castle about a couple of hours ago!" He takes to commanding his dad now.**_

 _ **Lily knows that there's something that she really must try and do. Lily knows that she really must try and save the life of someone.**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **The house number 23 Carcoal way takes off from where it was placed on the ground of the street that it was built on in the Whitley Wayla estate, and it zooms up quickly like a shooting star into the very highest of heavens, and then it vanishes out of sight there. Inside the house in the loft there are both Matthew Seed who lives in the house, and also his new friend called Lily Kettle. Lily folds her arms. Matthew's dad who has programmed his face into a computer screen that is in the loft is flying the house which is now a time machine. Lily turns to face Matthew.**_

" _ **Would you ever save the life of a man who kidnapped and tortured you even if he was good looking?" She takes to questioning him all of a sudden.**_

 _ **Matthew has no idea at all in the slightest just what Lily is banging on about. Matthew's clearly troubled now.**_

" _ **What do you mean?" He takes to questioning Lily turning to face her noticing fear staring back at him through her two eyes.**_

 _ **Lily smiles at Matthew.**_

" _ **There's this man called Ryan Robertson who committed suicide in the grounds of Hogwarts castle earlier today, and right now we are travelling back in time to save his life, but I'm just worried, because he's a bloke who tricked me into meeting him, and when I did he abducted me and he tortured me, but however before he killed himself Ryan learned just who he had been taking orders from to hurt me, and he seemed to be genuinely full of regret for what he had done to me!" She takes to explaining her situation to him.**_

 _ **Matthew listens to every part of Lily's story that she shares out to him with the deepest interest. Matthew's troubled.**_

" _ **Why would you want to save the life of this man for?" He questions his new friend sounding suddenly worried for her.**_

 _ **Lily smiles back at Matthew in response to the questioned that he's just asked her about.**_

" _ **Because I believe that I can change him," Lily explains to Matthew.**_

 _ **Matthew's troubled still continuing on from being all day so it seems.**_

" _ **And what if you can't change him, and what if he does something to you that will end your life like I don't know kill you?" Matthew asks Lily.**_

 _ **Miss Kettle rounds on Mr Seed.**_

" _ **Don't worry I will be able to change Ryan!" She tells him sounding determined to.**_

 _ **The time machine number 2 Ross way suddenly lands in the grounds of Hogwarts castle. Lily shrugs her shoulders back at Matthew.**_

" _ **Trust me I will save Ryan's life, and he won't be able to hurt either you or me!" She gives him his word.**_

 _ **Lily turns back to face the computer screen.**_

" _ **Thank you Mr Seed," she says to Garry's face.**_

 _ **Lily then takes to hurrying through the loft, climbing down the ladles of it, making her way through Matthew's house, and out of the front door of it. Lily is now determined to save Ryan from killing himself, and to help him change his ways that he goes about life.**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Lily Kettle steps out of the front door of number 23 Carcoal way house out into the grounds of Hogwarts castle, and there she finds Ryan Robertson the man who she has come here to save pulling her from the past into a hug.**_

" _ **I'm so sorry," Lily can hear Ryan whispering into the Lily who he's hugging ear.**_

 _ **Lily from the present then watches as Ryan takes to backing away from her from the past. Lily from the present knows that Ryan is scared of harming her from the past, but she knows that he just has no reason to worry himself about the actions that he committed against her anymore. Lily from the present moves in close to face Ryan now, and she watches as he makes ready his sword to kill himself with. Lily from the present then launches herself onto Ryan, she grabs the sword out of his hand. Lily closes her hands in firmly over Ryan's mouth, and she makes him not be able to breathe. Lily knocks Ryan out by doing this, and when he is knocked unconscious she takes to dragging him roughly into Matthew's house. Lily has just changed the past. Lily from the past really had no idea at all what was going on, but however she did manage to see herself from the future saving the life of the man who brought pain to her, and now because Lily from the past saw Lily from the present a paradox has now begun to be made.**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Inside the living room in Matthew Seed's time machine house on a sofa there Ryan Robertson struggles to open up his two eyes after getting knocked out by Lily Kettle. Lily is kneeling down on the wooden floor of the sitting room by the sofa that Ryan is laid down on. Ryan takes a look at Lily.**_

" _ **What the hell is going on?" He demands an answer from her.**_

 _ **Lily smiles at Ryan.**_

" _ **I've just saved your life, because I don't want you to kill yourself because of the pain and regret that you're receiving from hurting me," she tells him.**_

 _ **Ryan's still troubled however. He just doesn't know why Lily would want to save his life, and he also can't understand how she managed to. Ryan makes to speak, but however Lily rises up her two hands to silence him.**_

" _ **I don't want you to apologise to me, because I've already forgiven you, but I do want to tell you this I watched you kill yourself, but then that affected time, because you weren't suppose to die. What you are supposed to do is to go to get your face burned off somehow, and then dress in a rather spooky looking outfit, and meet yourself on a couch, and on that couch you must command yourself to kidnap and torture me! After you died I was sent to the North East England, and I discovered that this new friend of mine who I met while I was there had a time machine, and that's what this house is a time machine! After learning that my new pal Matty Seed had a time machine I ordered him to take me here for me to save your life! I think that you deserve a second chance more or less in life, and apart from in the future you coming across yourself in the couch I think that you should try and change your ways, and I will help you as best as I possibly can to do that!" Lily explains everything to Ryan.**_

 _ **Mr Robertson takes a seat up suddenly on the sofa that he's been laying on, and he smiles happily down at Lily who is still kneeling down before him.**_

" _ **You're kind of amazing you know that," Ryan tells Lily.**_

 _ **Miss Kettle struggles up onto her feet from her kneels, and she takes a seat down beside Ryan on the sofa. Lily smiles at Ryan.**_

" _ **I'd like to get to know the real you, because I imagine that he's probably just as amazing as I am," she says to him.**_

 _ **Ryan and Lily then share out a little hug together while sitting beside one another on the sofa. Matthew then makes his way strolling into his living room inside his time machine home. Matthew takes a look from Lily to Ryan standing facing them both inside his home. Matthew smiles at Ryan.**_

" _ **Hello there," he tells him.**_

 _ **Ryan takes a look back at Matthew.**_

" _ **Thank you for allowing Lily to bring a strange man like me into your home," he says to him.**_

 _ **Matthew shrugs his shoulders in response to what Ryan has just said to him.**_

" _ **I'm pleased that I was here to pick you up, and to stop you from what you were going to do to yourself, no one should ever do that to themselves," Matthew takes to telling Ryan.**_

 _ **Ryan knows now that he was foolish for wishing to kill himself. Matthew folds his arms.**_

" _ **Where now mate?" He takes to questioning Lily.**_

 _ **Lily's rather troubled about just where to travel to next. Ryan then turns to face her.**_

" _ **Your enemy Shannay's still inside Hogwarts castle along with her powerful army of death eater's and your friends who she has captured and turned into her prisoner's!" Mr Robertson explains to Miss Kettle.**_

 _ **Lily listens carefully to what Ryan has just explained to her about. Lily knows that she really must deal with Shannay here today. Ryan continues to smile at Lily.**_

" _ **This time I'll stand by you and not her!" He makes a little vow to her.**_

 _ **Matthew's troubled.**_

" _ **Is it the same Shannay from the stories about you that I've been writing?" He questions Lily.**_

 _ **She now takes to rising to her feet up from the sofa that she's been sitting down on, and now Miss Kettle nods her head back at Mr Seed in response to the question that he's just asked her about.**_

" _ **Yeah it most certainly is," Lily tells Matthew in response to his question to her.**_

 _ **Ryan also rises to his feet up from the sofa that he's been sitting on. Ryan shakes his head at Lily.**_

" _ **We can't run away and hide ourselves from this situation without facing Shannay together," he explains to her.**_

 _ **Lily knows that Ryan is absolutely right, and that she is ready to get herself into Hogwarts castle and to face Shannay there. Lily smiles from Ryan to Matthew.**_

" _ **Will you side with me?" She takes to questioning them both.**_

 _ **Both Ryan and Matthew nod their heads immediately in response to what Lily has just questioned them about. Ryan smiles at Lily.**_

" _ **When you saved my life back there you proved something to me that I was completely wrong for kidnapping you," he tells her.**_

 _ **Lily claps her hands loudly together.**_

" _ **Time to go to war then boys make yourselves ready for we need to get ourselves into that castle," she tells both Ryan and Matthew.**_

 _ **Both Mr Seed and Mr Robertson then take to following Miss Kettle out of the living room in number 2 Ross way house. They are all now ready to face Shannay Ravens together.**_

 _ **To be continued!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Best Part of the Adventure**_

 _ **(2014 EDITION)**_

 _ **Series 3 Episode 10**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Lily Kettle heads away from the time machine which is number 23 Carcoal way house in the grounds of Hogwarts castle, with both her new friend's Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson with her. Lily is now heading herself into a battle that she is fully aware won't be her last against her greatest enemy Shannay Ravens, and her dark forces. The Lily Kettle from the past suddenly hurries up to the Lily Kettle from the present, Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson as they make their way up to Hogwarts castle together. Lily from the present smiles over at herself from the past.**_

" _ **I need your help! Well my two friends here and I require your assistance!" She informs her.**_

 _ **Lily Kettle from the past nods her head in response to what herself from the future has just informed her about. Lily from the past and Lily from the present exchange smiles with one another.**_

" _ **Ryan's beginning to change his ways therefore we must place our trust into him," they tell one another.**_

 _ **Lily from the past turns to face both Ryan and Matthew.**_

" _ **We need to find both Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!" She informs them both.**_

 _ **Lily from the present knows that herself from the past is absolutely right with what she says. Matthew folds his arms.**_

" _ **This world that I have just made my way into is full of madness, because it's where both Harry Potter and Percy Jackson are both existing and are working together!" He laughs out at the others.**_

 _ **Everyone seems to understand Matthew's joke, because it was hard for both Ryan and Lily when they came to learn that such things existed. Ryan turns to face his new leader Lily.**_

" _ **Where did you see Harry and Percy last?" He takes to questioning her sounding rather troubled.**_

 _ **However right after questioning Lily about their whereabouts Ryan himself comes to remember just where he saw the two lads last. Ryan turns to face Matthew.**_

" _ **They're in the castle!" He shares out his information with him.**_

 _ **Matthew smiles in response to what Ryan has just informed him about. Ryan then takes a look back at the two Lily's.**_

" _ **They're rescuing the others from where they are being held captive inside there I presume," he says to them both.**_

 _ **The two girls then take to nodding their heads in response to what Ryan has just said to them both.**_

" _ **Yeah they are but we don't really know where they're being held, and so we're going to need your help to find them all inside the castle," Lily from the present tells her new friend Ryan.**_

 _ **Mr Robertson takes to nodding his head in response to what Miss Kettle has just told him about.**_

" _ **We need to get ourselves into the castle therefore and track down both Mr Potter and Mr Jackson inside there!" Ryan shares out the common knowledge with the others.**_

 _ **Lily from the past, Lily from the present, Ryan and Matthew all then take off to heading towards the castle of Hogwarts together side by side.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **They all arrive outside the main front gate leading into Hogwarts castle together, and there Lily Kettle from the present along with the assistance of Ryan Robertson use their powerful magical gifts to blast open the main door. The main gate flies open, and then both Lily Kettle from the past and Matthew Seed take to leading the way into the castle. The two Lily's turn to face both Matthew and Ryan together.**_

" _ **Find Harry and Percy and together with them find where the others are being held prisoner, and then after you have both located and rescued the others get yourselves out of the castle!" They both take to commanding them together.**_

 _ **The two boy's nod their heads in response to what the two girls' have just commanded them about, but however Matthew's troubled.**_

" _ **Where are you two going?" He asks the Lily's.**_

 _ **Lily from the past takes a look at Matthew in response to what he's just asked her about.**_

" _ **I'm ready to face my daemon!" She tells him in response to what he has just asked her about.**_

 _ **It is true the two Lily's together are now ready to face the nightmare who has twisted their lives from light into darkness, Shannay Ravens. Ryan smiles at Lily.**_

" _ **Best of luck," he says to her.**_

 _ **The two Lily's then take to sharing out a hug of friendship with Ryan. Matthew nods his head at the two Lily's.**_

" _ **See you both soon girls," he tells them both in a promise determined that their stories will not end here today inside this castle of make believe.**_

 _ **The two Lily's nod their heads in response to what Matthew has just told them about.**_

" _ **Take care of Ryan!" They take to begging him together.**_

 _ **Matthew nods his head in response to what the two girls have just told him about. Both Mr Seed and Mr Robertson then take to actually making their way into Hogwarts castle now, because before they were all just standing talking to one another just outside the castle.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **The two Lily Kettle's burst their way into the great hall inside Hogwarts castle together, and there they find Shannay Ravens standing alone in the middle of the hall practicing some magical enchantments. It seems that Shannay has taken to use her enchanted powers to tidy all the tables and chairs away in the hall, because they're no longer here. Shannay seems to be summoning a raven of death to her presence, and I mean a Ravens who has died and she is now using her powers that are growing stronger every minute to bring her back to life from the dead. It seems that here today Shannay is resurrecting her sister Kerry.**_

" _ **KERRY!" The two Lily's rage out together when they watch as Kerry appears out of nowhere standing by her sister's side in this great hall.**_

 _ **Only now does Shannay appear to have noticed that Lily has made her way into the great hall, and she takes a look over at her with both hatred and anger fixed into her two eyes.**_

" _ **Oh bloody hell two of you my worst nightmare has come to pass!" Shannay moans out at her two enemies in a tone of sharp disgust.**_

 _ **Lily from the past takes to racing as fast as she possibly can across the main hall over to her fierce enemy and her sister, and Lily from the present does the exact same. Lily from the past rounds on Kerry.**_

" _ **I wish that I could say that it's good to see you, but I fear that it won't be for me if your sister turns you to the dark side!" She tells her sharply.**_

 _ **It appears that Shannay already has used her dark powers to turn Kerry to her side, because now Kerry takes to rounding in hatred upon Lily. However the only darkness that has came to affect Kerry due to Shannay's enchanted powers is her big sister's coldness. Lily from the present rounds in anger on Shannay.**_

" _ **I'm going to stop you after tonight you will be powerless!" She takes to promising her sounding really annoyed with her.**_

 _ **Shannay's troubled as she takes to smiling back coldly at Lily.**_

" _ **How are you going to defeat me?" She demands an answer quickly from her.**_

 _ **Lily from the present takes to continuing to round in anger on the woman who at one time she would have happily welcomed into her little family.**_

" _ **Well to begin with you're not the only one who can perform magic bitch!" Lily from the present takes to snarling out in great deal of anger at Shannay.**_

 _ **Lily from the past turns to face herself from the future.**_

" _ **It'll take the both of us to perform this magical spell," she tells her.**_

 _ **Lily from the present takes to nodding her head in agreement to what herself from the past has just told her. The two Lily's together concentrate their magical powers to take both Kerry and Shannay's enchanted abilities away from them, and they actually luckily succeed in doing so. Lily from the present then uses her magic to remind Kerry of the good person who she was before she was murdered by Daniel Kevins back in Living village, and she does this while Lily from the past uses her magical talent to make thick strong metal chains appear around her enemy Shannay entrapping her in a tight and secure lock. Here today both of the Lily's have managed to overpower their enemy Shannay, and they have both now succeeded in capturing her. Only now does Kerry realise what has all been going on while she has been dead. Kerry takes to rounding in great anger now upon Shannay.**_

" _ **YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FOR**_ _ **HURTING LILY**_ _ **IN THE WAY THAT YOU DID!**_ _ **YOU HAVE BROUGHT SHAME TO OUR FAMILY!**_ _ **I AM NOW ASHAMED TO BE A KEVINS BECAUSE OF YOU!"**_ _ **She rages out at the very top of her voice sharing out all the pain and anger that she is suddenly feeling right not onto her.**_

 _ **Kerry then takes to giving her sister a well deserved slap full on across her face before turning to face Lily.**_

" _ **As for you dear I am so sorry for coming back to you in the way that I did, and I want you to know just how brave I think that you are. Lily I couldn't be more prouder of you, and you are very much like a daughter to me!" The good Miss Ravens tells Miss Kettle while pulling her into a loving hug.**_

 _ **Ryan Robertson then comes bursting his way into the great hall in Hogwarts castle followed closely on behind by Matthew Seed, Tracy Beaker, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. Ryan smiles across the hall in happiness over at Shannay.**_

" _ **Ah Lily's beaten me to it overpowering you!" He informs her.**_

 _ **Suddenly a crowd of death eater's come bursting their way into the great hall. Ryan turns to face the two Lily's.**_

" _ **Leave this to me!" He tells them both.**_

 _ **Both of the Miss Kettle's are now wondering just what their new friend Ryan is going to do to their enemies. Ryan turns round to face the little army of death eater's feeling really disgusted with them for just being here, and in his anger he uses his enchanted dark powers to set them all on fire. Ryan's actions has just reminded Lily an awful lot about the day her father died, when her old enemy Morgana Pendragon used her dark powers to set him a light. Ryan has just saved the life of every single person inside this hall today by destroying the dark forces who had come here to attack them, and that is a very heroic act that he has just performed.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Lily Kettle from the present finds herself sitting alone with Lily Kettle from the past inside the Gryffindor common room in Hogwarts castle. They are the only ones in the common room. They are both sat on the red sofa that is directly facing the fierce fire there. Nightfall has taken to fallen over the land once again. Lily from the past takes a look into her future eyes.**_

" _ **I'm staying in Hogwarts with Harry Potter and his friends," she tells her.**_

 _ **Surprisingly Lily from the future is feeling now rather happy with what her past self has just told her about.**_

 _ **Yeah we can't continue to be together because other than anything else it's completely weird for us to," Lily from the present says in agreement to what her past self has just told her about.**_

 _ **Lily from the past smiles over at her future self.**_

" _ **We were right to forgive and place our trust into Ryan," she tells her believing this to be right.**_

 _ **Lily from the present agrees with what her past self has just told her about.**_

 _ **Half an hour later the two Kettle ladies are approaching Harry Potter in the courtyard in Hogwarts castle. Lily from the past smiles over at Harry.**_

" _ **Hey I just wanted to say that I'm with you now, I'm going to help you to bring life back into your school," she tells him.**_

 _ **Harry's left delighted but however rather troubled with what Lily from the past has just taken to telling him.**_

" _ **Oh good is that both of you though?" Mr Potter takes to questioning the two Miss Kettle's.**_

 _ **Lily Kettle from the present shakes her head back at Harry in response to what he has just questioned her about.**_

" _ **Oh no not me, I'm not staying at Hogwarts, because I have work that I really need to go and do," Lily from the present explains herself to Mr Potter.**_

 _ **Harry nods his head back in understanding to what Miss Kettle has just explained to him.**_

" _ **This is where we should part ways then," Mr Potter says to Lily.**_

 _ **Miss Kettle smiles back at Harry in response to what he has just said to her.**_

" _ **See ya it's been absolutely incredible meeting you," she tells him.**_

 _ **Lily from the present then shares a farewell hug with Harry.**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **A chariot of damnation arrives to pick Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood and Annabeth chase up and to take them back to camp half blood in the village of Hogsmead.**_

 _ **Lily Kettle from the present (the true Lily Kettle), her new friend's Ryan Robertson and Matthew Seed, her friend Kerry Ravens, her prisoner Shannay Ravens and Tracy Beaker all make their way back into number 2 Ross way house the time machine once again in the grounds of Hogwarts castle, and inside that house Lily takes to leading her foe Shannay roughly by the house through the hallway of the house, into the kitchen, making her way through there with her held in a secure grip of her hand, into the utility of Matthew's house, and inside that room Lily finds a blue dog basket with a pink bedding inside it, and on top of the pink bedding is the most amazing looking golden retriever that Lily has ever seen. Lily smiles down at the dog while standing beside her enemy Shannay inside its bedroom.**_

" _ **Hello there you must be Matthew's dog Milo!" Lily cries out in a tone of happiness at the golden retriever braided dog.**_

 _ **The dog called Milo takes to licking Miss Kettle's hands happily in response to what she has just cried out to him. Milo's left rather happy so it seems by finding this stranger inside his house giving him attention like this. Shannay takes a look in anger at Lily.**_

" _ **Oh please do I really have to watch you playing with a mongrel pup like this?" She takes to snarling out at her in a tone of sharp and aggressive anger.**_

 _ **In response to what she has just snarled out at her Lily takes to leading Shannay firmly by the arm through the room, and into the messy garage in Matthew's home. Miss Kettle then takes to locking up her enemy who is still imprisoned in thick metal chains Miss Ravens up in the rather dirty and messy garage there. Lily smiles at Shannay.**_

" _ **No doubt you'll find a way of escaping from me rather soon, but until then you're at my mercy for a change, and just you wait until a ghost from my past catches up with you!" She informs her in a tone of sharp anger.**_

 _ **Lily is however not referring to Kerry, because she is now feeling both ready and determined to resurrect someone else from the land of the dead.**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Lily Kettle makes her way back up to Matthew Seed's loft in his house number 2 Ross way which is actually a time machine, and there she finds him talking to his computer dad there. Matthew takes a smile at Lily when she comes to join him up in his brand new control room loft inside his house.**_

" _ **Did you not fancy staying with the others down in my living room?" Mr Seed takes to asking Miss Kettle.**_

 _ **In truth Lily hadn't known where both Ryan Robertson and the others were right now in this house, but actually right now there is something far more important on Lily's mind that she really needs to discuss with Matthew. Lily folds her arms.**_

" _ **Take me to Northumberland Street in the North east England, because I wish to be reunited with my younger sister's there!" Lily takes to commanding her new friend Matthew.**_

 _ **Matthew knows that his house can only travel in time, and so he turns back to face his dad's face which is still shown up on the great big computer screen.**_

" _ **Dad take us back to yesterday morning in Newcastle!" Matthew takes to ordering his good old papa.**_

 _ **Moments later number 2 Ross way house has taken off from where it was placed in the grounds of Hogwarts castle, and it takes to reappearing in the very heart of Northumberland street in the city in England Newcastle, and there Mr Seed the computer takes to putting up an invisibility cloak around the house.**_

 _ **Matthew Seed and Lily Kettle make their way out of the time machine number 2 Ross way house through the front door's there into the very heart of the city of Newcastle, and they are closely followed out of the house by Ryan Robertson, Tracy Beaker and Kerry Ravens. Tracy and Kerry appear to have gotten to know one another a little bit better, because they are now taking to comfort one another while they are both feeling really sad after their new enemy Shannay has just explained to them both that she has killed both Kyle and Razz Kevins by drowning them to their death in the great blue sea.**_

 _ **Lily Kettle however has a plan about how she will be able to be reunited with both Kyle and Razz Kevins again, and so she is choosing not to be upset about their deaths just yet.**_

 _ **Matthew Seed turns to face Lily Kettle while they take to standing on Northumberland Street with the others.**_

" _ **So where will we be able to find your little sister's?" Mr Seed takes to questioning Miss Kettle sounding rather troubled.**_

 _ **Tracy's left surprised by what Matthew has just questioned Lily about. Miss Beaker is now feeling rather troubled as she turns to face her best friend Miss Kettle.**_

" _ **Why do you suddenly wish to be reunited with Poppy and Rosie?" Tracy questions Lily.**_

 _ **Miss Kettle takes a look back at Miss Beaker in response to what she has just questioned her about.**_

" _ **Because I need my family back!" Lily explains to Tracy, Matthew, Ryan and Kerry.**_

 _ **Mr Robertson turns to face Miss Kettle.**_

" _ **Where do they live round here?" He asks her sounding interested to meet some of her family members.**_

 _ **Lily shrugs her shoulders in response to what Ryan has just asked her about.**_

" _ **Follow me," she takes to telling both him and the others as she takes to leading both him and them through the streets of Newcastle.**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Lily Kettle leads the way for her four friends into a garden. The garden is rather big, and Lily can see a duck pond in it as she leads the way for her friends through it. Lily is leading the way for her friends Ryan Robertson, Matthew Seed, Tracy Beaker and Kerry Ravens up to a big mansion. Lily knows that the happily married couple who adopted her two little sisters's the Perry family must have come up in the world. Lily races up some steep steps in the garden leading up to the dark red coloured outside door of the great big house. Lily knocks loudly on the door of the house. Ryan comes to stand by his new friend Lily facing the outside door.**_

" _ **So your sisters live here then?" Mr Robertson takes to asking Miss Kettle.**_

 _ **Lily nods her head in response to what Ryan has just asked her about. Seconds later the door of the house opens, and a medium sized grey haired middle aged man stands facing Lily and her friends. The man seems surprised to have found Lily standing before him outside his house like this.**_

" _ **Thought you were dead!" The man cries out in a tone of alarm at Lily.**_

 _ **Miss Kettle knows that Matt Perry has a very good point, because after all she should really have died many times over the past few years while she hasn't seen either him, his wife or her sister's. Lily smiles opposite her at Matt.**_

" _ **I want to see the girls!" She tells him.**_

 _ **Matt smiles back at Lily in response to what she has just told him.**_

" _ **You had better come in then and bring your friends," he says to her in response to what he has just told her about.**_

 _ **Lily then takes to entering herself into the Perry's family home leading the way for Ryan, Matthew, Tracy and Kerry into there. Matthew Perry then takes to leading Lily gently by the arm into the sitting room in his house, and there Lily finds Matt's wife Christie and her two sister's Rosie and Poppy. The two sister's cry out in happiness when they see Lily standing before them along with her fellow friends inside the living room in their house.**_

" _ **LILY!**_ _ **LILY!"**_ _ **Both Poppy and Rosie cry out in great delight at their big sister together.**_

 _ **The two little girls then hurry happily into Lily's open embrace. Lily is left surprised by just how much her two sisters have grown up in the time while she has been away from them. Christie smiles in sadness across the room over at Lily.**_

" _ **I'm so sorry about your dad!" She apologises to her in a tone of grave sadness.**_

 _ **Lily smiles back at Christie.**_

" _ **I wish to take the girls away with me for a little while!" She tells her.**_

 _ **Christie surprisingly nods her head in response to what Lily has just told her about.**_

" _ **Yes off course just as long as they're back with us by Christmas, and you two must join us for Christmas this year Lily!" Mrs Perry agrees with what Miss Kettle has just told her about.**_

 _ **With it only being September the twenty first Lily hasn't taken to think at all about Christmas yet, but however she is hoping to spend it with her family and friends back in Living village. Lily however takes to nodding her head in response to what Christie has just agreed with her about. Lily then takes to smiling in happiness from the twelve year old Poppy to the thirteen year old Rosie.**_

" _ **Go and get your things together then girls!" She tells them both through a tone of great delight.**_

 _ **Both Poppy and Rosie then take to racing as fast as they possibly can out of their living room together in happiness. They both now appear to be just really excited with the knowledge that they are both going to go and spend a short time living with their big sister Lily. Christie when the girls are out the room then takes to pulling Lily into a friendly hug.**_

" _ **Goodness how much you've grown!" Mrs Perry cries out in a tone of delight at Miss Kettle.**_

 _ **Matt nods his head over at Tracy.**_

" _ **You doing alright?" He questions her.**_

 _ **Both Matt and Christie have met Tracy so much over the years while Lily was growing up inside the Dumping Ground. Tracy smiles back at Matt in response to what he has just questioned her about.**_

" _ **To be perfectly honest with you I feel absolutely spit screwed and yourself?" Miss Beaker tells Mr Perry truthfully in response to what he has just questioned her about.**_

 _ **Tracy is feeling really rotten by the death of her dear and loyal boyfriend Kyle. Matt shrugs his shoulders in response to what Tracy has just questioned him about.**_

" _ **Not too bad to be honest with you, but I'm going to really miss the girls, and you better still be taking good care of Lily do you hear me Tracy?" Matthew Perry tells Tracy sounding rather firm.**_

 _ **Miss Beaker nods her head in response to what Mr Perry has just told her about. Seconds later both Poppy and Rosie return to the living room in their house carrying two great big rucksacks on their little backs. Ryan smiles from the two little girls over to Lily.**_

" _ **Ar they look just like you," he says to her.**_

 _ **Lily smiles back at Ryan in response to what he has just said to her.**_

" _ **I love them to bits," she tells him honestly in response to what he has just said to her.**_

 _ **Lily then proceeds to pull both Poppy and Rosie into another loving hug.**_

" _ **Now let's go and find our daddy," she whispers to them both.**_

 _ **Lily is now determined to rescue her dad Steve.**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Lily Kettle is now back in the loft control room along with both Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson in the time machine number 2 Ross way house. Poppy and Rosie are now watching TV in Matthew's bedroom in his house. Lily managed to use her magical powers to make all the electricity functions continue to work in this house no matter where they travel to in time. Kerry is now down in the kitchen in Matthew's house cooking some dinner, and both Ryan and Tracy are getting to know one another a little bit better inside the study in Matthew's home. Tracy now because Lily has decided to put her trust into him has now decided to place her own trust into Mr Robertson.**_

 _ **Before leaving Northumberland Street Lily bought a diamond coloured golden metal engagement ring from a ring shop in the street. While being up inside the loft control room in his house Lily takes another smile across at her new companion Matthew.**_

" _ **Take me to a place in the city where your big brother Greg is studying at university in Liverpool to a village called Living there, and make sure that we travel back in time about two years go!" She commands him.**_

 _ **Matthew nods his head in response to what Lily has just commanded him about. Matthew's dad the computer screen also has agreed with what Miss Kettle has just told his son. Moments later number two Ross way house lands on a main road that is just by a high street in the village. Lily Kettle takes to hurrying as fast as she possibly can out of her new mate's house in the village.**_

 _ **Lily Kettle hurries as fast as she can away from number two Ross way house on the main road. Luckily there are no cars coming either up or down the road when she does this. Lily arrives on the high street, and she takes to running as fast as she can down it there. Half way down the street Lily can see her dad Steve in the company with another her from the past, her best mate Carman Howle and with her best mate Tracy Beaker. Lily from the present moves as fast as she can hurrying her way down the high street.**_

" _ **No I'm not going to attend the wedding if you don't mind, it'll be just too hard for me too," Lily can hear her dad saying to Tracy from the past.**_

 _ **Miss Kettle from the present knows just what exact time frame she has just fallen herself into now, and she knows what happened next after this horrific moment in her life. Lily suddenly sees her old enemy Morgana Pendragon appearing herself to Lily herself from the past, her dad Steve and her friends Tracy and Carman out of absolute nowhere.**_

" _ **Get behind me!" Lily from the present can hear her past self taking to warning her dad.**_

 _ **Lily from the present continues to hurry herself down the last little bit of the high street leading down to her dad. Lily reaches her dad, and she overhears him asking the past her if she thought that Morgana looked anything like her old enemy Cora. Lily from the present makes a grab for her dad, and she takes him firmly by the hand. Lily ignores the screams of shock that she can suddenly now hear coming from the past her, Tracy and Carman. Steve is just as equally as shocked by this as the others are. Lily then uses her magical powers to make Morgana suddenly go disappearing off the road. Lily takes Steve back to Matthew's house by force. Lily has just managed to save her dad's life, but however no she herself has just changed another bit of human history. Lily has just changed a fixed point in time by rescuing her old man.**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Steve Kettle rounds on his eldest daughter Lily inside the hallway in Matthew Seed's time machine house. Steve appears to be really confused right now as she takes to rounding on his child.**_

" _ **Lily what the bloody hell is going on?" Steve demands an answer firmly from his seventeen year old extraordinary daughter.**_

 _ **Lily smiles back at her father in response to the question that he's just demanded an answer from her.**_

" _ **Dad that witch was going to kill you before, and I just couldn't let that happen! I'm older than what that Lily is who you have just been with, and she's going to believe you to be dead right now, because believe me you were dead for a very long time, but I can't let you remain dead anymore, because I want you back in my life! I need you dad!" Lily explains herself to her father.**_

 _ **Steve's still troubled. He knows that he is just going to have to get used to his life from now on not making a lick of sense.**_

" _ **Where the hell are we?" Steve snaps out wanting an answer from Lily.**_

 _ **Miss Kettle smiles back at her old man.**_

" _ **Inside my new friend's time machine house," she tells him.**_

 _ **Tracy makes her way out of the sitting room in Matthew's house along with Ryan. Tracy smiles at Steve.**_

" _ **Hey I can't possibly even begin to imagine just what's going on through your mind right now," she says to him.**_

 _ **Steve shrugs his shoulders back at Tracy in response to what she has just said to him.**_

" _ **All I know for definite is that both you and my Lily appear to have aged an awful lot!" Mr Kettle informs Miss Beaker.**_

 _ **Steve then shakes his head at Ryan with suspicion in his eyes.**_

" _ **And where the hell is Razz?" He demands an answer from him.**_

 _ **Steve suddenly remembers the answer to his own question as he begins to round in anger on his daughter Lily.**_

" _ **Oh yeah that's right gone, he's dead, and some girlfriend you turned out to be, because you've already started to move your heart on away from him!" Steve shouts out at his child in a tone of anger.**_

 _ **Lily rounds back on her old man in response to what he has just shouted out at him.**_

" _ **Actually dad I think you'll find that Razz is still the true keeper of my heart, and I'm now going to go and find him!" Lily tells Steve.**_

 _ **The daughter then pulls her father into a loving hug, because she's just so happy to have found herself reunited with him once again. Number 2 Ross way then takes off from the high street in Living village, and it appears back in the forest that camp half blood is located in.**_

 _ **Ending**_

 _ **Number 2 Ross way house the great time machine appears out of nowhere just outside camp half blood in the forest that it is found in, and there when Lily Kettle makes her way out of Matthew Seed's house she finds herself luckily facing both Kyle and Razz Kevins. Both the father and son smile in great happiness over at their friend Lily in the forest.**_

" _ **YES!" Razz cries out in a tone of happiness at his girlfriend as she hurries lovingly into his arms.**_

 _ **Kyle is left amazed by the house that has suddenly appeared before both he himself and his son in this forest that Lily has just made her way hurrying out of. Lily and Razz hold one another lovingly in their arms today, and they share a romantic kiss with one another on the lips.**_

" _ **Where's that Ryan bloke? I'm going to kill him!" Razz snaps out at Lily in a promise.**_

 _ **Miss Kettle smiles back at Mr Kevins as she continues to hold him lovingly in her two gentle arms.**_

" _ **It's alright he's, Ryan's, a good man now and a changed man, because he saved my life from a bunch of my enemies, and so he's with me now as a friend," Lily explains to Razz.**_

 _ **Tracy, Steve, Kerry, Poppy, Rosie, Matthew and Ryan then all appear out of the time machine house together facing Lily, Razz and Kyle in the forest. Both Razz and Kyle are left really surprised to find people who they believed that they would never ever see again like both Steve and Kerry have returned to life from the dead. Tracy hurries lovingly into Kyle's open embrace. Steve stands facing both Lily and her boyfriend Razz together. He is standing with both his daughter's Rosie and Poppy, and he has his two arms wrapped lovingly around them both. Kerry is also standing with Steve, and they exchange a happy little smile together.**_

" _ **This is Lily's happily ever after!" Both Miss Ravens and Mr Kettle promise each other believing this to be true, but however it is not.**_

 _ **Matthew is standing side by side with his new friend Ryan. They both appear to becoming the very best of friends to one another. Lily takes to bending down on her knees before her boyfriend Razz in this forest, and there she takes to withdrawing the golden diamond metal ring from her dark black leather jacket pocket. When she captured Shannay Lily managed to steal her jacket back from her. Lily smiles up into Razz's bright blue eyes.**_

" _ **Will you marry me Razz Kevins?" She asks him.**_

 _ **This proposal seems to not be the traditional one where the man asks the woman to marry him. Razz nods his head in happiness down lovingly at Lily.**_

" _ **Oh yes I will for it seems like I have loved you for a thousand years my girl!" He tells her with hint of love in the tone of his voice as he nods his head in response to her question to him.**_

 _ **Lily then proceeds to place the engagement ring onto one of Razz's fingers before standing up onto her feet from her knees, and Lily shares out a loving kiss with Razz on his lips.**_

 _ **This is the happiest moment of Lily's life right now with knowing that she is going to marry the love of her life, with her dad Steve returned to life from the dead, and with being reunited with her sister's, but however this is not where her story ends I'm ashamed to say, because her story is about to get darker much darker, because although she has now captured her and has her at her mercy as her prisoner, Shannay is still out there just ready to strike Lily down unfortunately, and there are still some unanswered questions out there, for example what did Natasha Romanoff want with both Razz and Kyle? What will happen now that Lily has messed round with the past by saving the lives of both her dad Steve and her new friend Ryan? Will Lily ever be reunited with her little brother Jonah and her dog Shadow again?**_

 _ **Read on to find out!**_

 _ **END OF SERIES 3!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Ongoing Adventure**_

 _ **(2014 EDITION)**_

 _ **Third Special Episode**_

 _ **The wedding?**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **ATTENTION THE HOUSE NUMBER 23 CARCOAL WAY SHALL NOW BE REFERRED TO AS NUMBER 2 ROSS WAY IN OUR STORIES, BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT LILY WISHES TO CALL MATTHEW'S HOUSE.**_

 _ **Lily Kettle is just about to get married to the young man who she proposed to a couple of months ago. Lily is still holding her enemy Shannay Ravens prisoner inside her friend Matthew Seed's time machine house number 2 Ross way.**_

 _ **Over the last couple of months Steve Kettle has really adjusted to just what has been going on in his eldest daughter's life while he was dead to the people who he loves, and he has grown closer to Kerry Ravens with him by sharing a lot in common with her, and that is by the fact that they have both just apparently returned to the land of the living from the land of the dead.**_

 _ **Number 2 Ross way house the time machine is now placed surely on a field in Living village. Lily Kettle makes her way into the kitchen in the house there, and there she finds her fiancée Razz Kevins. Razz is alone in the kitchen doing a quick little favour for his new friend Matthew by washing up the unclean plates, knives, and forks that are scattered around his kitchen. Lily takes to standing just by the door in the room smiling in happiness across the kitchen over at her future husband. Razz seems to be very busy, but however he places the wet cloth down on Matthew's kitchen bench, and he turns to face his one true love. Lily winks over cheekily at her fella.**_

" _ **That's what I like to see you lending in a little helping hand," she says to him.**_

 _ **Razz takes a look back at Lily in response to what she has just said to him.**_

" _ **Yeah well I'm doing a little favour for Matthew, meaning I clean up his kitchen for a week and he supplies all the beer at my stag do!" Razz explains to Lily in response to what she has just said to him.**_

 _ **Razz places a glass inside a cupboard at the far corner of his new friend's kitchen.**_

" _ **That's a little bit harsh on you making Matthew buy all the beer at your stag do!" Lily complains to her future husband.**_

 _ **Razz smiles back at his future wife in response to what she has just said to him.**_

" _ **Ah don't worry love I'm not planning on having a heavy drinking night that night, because after all it's the night before our wedding, and I want to be up and alert to make you completely mine the next day," Razz says to Lily crossing the kitchen in Matthew's house now over to her.**_

 _ **When he is standing directly before her facing her in the kitchen Mr Kevins proceeds to pull Miss Kettle into a loving warm hug. Razz places his hands upon Lily's hips as he shares a kiss of true love with her. Lily places her hands gently in around her soon to be husband.**_

" _ **I'm already starting to think about honeymoon destinations for us to go to after our wedding ceremony, and it really takes to helping us that our new mate Matty's house is a time machine," Lily explains to Razz.**_

 _ **Mr Kevins shakes his head back at his fiancée.**_

" _ **Oh just listen to you Miss adventurer!" He laughs at her as he begins to gently stroke her long dark blonde coloured hair.**_

 _ **Lily winks over at Razz.**_

" _ **I'm being serious!" She tells him by reminding him of her honesty.**_

 _ **Razz folds his arms.**_

" _ **Like where were you thinking of love Neverland?" He questions his lass.**_

 _ **Lily continues to stand there facing her future husband inside her friend's kitchen.**_

" _ **Actually I was thinking more along the lines of Sherwood forest, because I've always wanted to meet Maid Marion and Robin Hood," Lily takes to telling Razz in response to his question that he's just asked her.**_

 _ **Suddenly however before Razz can make a response to his fiancée's words to him they both take to hearing a terrible clashing coming a short distance away from them in Matthew's house, and it is sounding as though it is coming from his garage. Lily fears the worst at once that her prisoner has escaped from her, and maybe actually she is right too. Lily urgently then takes to hurrying on throughout Matthew's kitchen in his house out into the utility room in his house. Lily quickly moves on through that room where the dog Milo's basket is placed down. Lily flies across the room, and over to the far end door of the utility. Lily hastily pulls open the door, and she legs it speeding into Matthew's garage. She is then left horrified there to discover that the garage door at the backend of the garage has been blasted open, and Lily suspects it being due to her enemy Shannay's powerful dark magic, and Lily also takes to finding that there is no Shannay in this garage anymore. It has now become very clear indeed that Lily was right to suspect that Shannay had escaped from her.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **It is the first of November 2014. Right now Steve Kettle is sat down on a bar stool by a bar in the local pub in the village along with his mate Kyle Kevins, who is also sat down upon a bar stool there. The two men are drinking two pints of beer together. Kyle smiles at Steve.**_

" _ **Do you know that I would have taken Lily in as my own little girl if you never had returned to life from the dead? I would have done it off course in your honour. I have already asked Lily what subject it is that she would be interested in studying at university." He tells him.**_

 _ **Kyle takes a sip from his glass of beer. Steve is now feeling quite proud of Kyle, and really happy with him in response to what he has just taken to telling him about. Steve nods his head back at Kyle.**_

" _ **I'm pleased that you found that Razz was alive again," he says to him.**_

 _ **Kyle nods his head in response to what Steve has just said to him. After all it was the happiest day by far in Kyle's life when he discovered much to his surprise that at least one of his children had returned to life from the dead. Kyle takes to patting Steve gently on his back.**_

" _ **We're practically family now," he tells him sounding really delighted that their children are getting married to one another.**_

 _ **Steve takes to nodding his head in response to what Kyle has just told him about.**_

" _ **Yeah never thought that I'd see the day where Lily married Razz," Mr Kettle says in happiness to Mr Kevins.**_

 _ **After all back when Steve was temporally killed a couple of years ago Razz had also been murdered and was dead and gone. Suddenly both Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins race into the open pub door frantically before their two dad's. Lily urgently turns to face Steve.**_

" _ **SHANNAY'S ESCAPED FROM US!" She screams out at him in an urgent tone of panic causing attention to herself within the pub.**_

 _ **Eyes roll out from every corner and every single seat in the pub in response to what Lily has screamed out at her father. Steve places one of his fingers down upon his lip to silence his daughter before she can scream out again. Steve smiles at Lily.**_

" _ **Ok, don't worry, because if she comes for you I'll kill her!" He promises her in a truthful tone.**_

 _ **Steve would happily spend the remainder of his days locked up as a prisoner for his daughter, because Mr Kettle is now worried that if he kills Shannay the police will come for him. Steve raises to his feet up from his stool that he's been sitting on, and he stands directly facing Lily now in the pub.**_

" _ **Don't worry about Shannay my girl!" Steve gives his daughter a strict instruction.**_

 _ **Steve then takes a look from Lily to Razz.**_

" _ **You two just concentrate on your upcoming wedding, and I myself will go and find Shannay!" He tells them both while pulling them both into a loving hug.**_

 _ **Steve is now ready to protect both his daughter Lily and his future son in law Razz from his onetime lover Shannay.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Shannay Ravens appears out of nowhere by the magical waterfall one a Caribbean red hot island, and she takes to looking down at the deep misty grey coloured waters in that waterfall. Shannay then takes to using her magical powers to dry up the waters that are inside the waterfall, and the reason that she has done this is to stop any more past heroes in the history of the earth coming here to help Lily Kettle in her ongoing battle against her, but however just as she is doing this one last dead body appears within the waters of the magical waterfall, and the enchanted waters takes to bringing this man back to life from the dead.**_

" _ **One last hero comes to call!" Shannay cries out in a tone of cold sharp anger.**_

 _ **While he is laying down flat on his back in the magical waterfall this man's two eyes flash open bringing life back into his old corpse body. Once the man has opened up his two blue coloured eyes, he takes to looking up in horror at his new stranger to him Shannay. Shannay smiles coldly down at the man who has only just returned to life again from the dead.**_

" _ **Get out of there!" Miss Ravens takes to snarling out in blood thirsty anger at the man with brown hair.**_

 _ **In response to hearing her snarl to him this English man takes to retreating rather quickly up and out of the waters inside the magical waterfall. The man now stands by the shore of the magical waterfall, and he takes to watching with amazement as Shannay continues to use her powerful enchanted abilities to dry up the water out of the waterfall. Just hard rock and dried up parts of the earth remains left behind now from where the water was inside the magical waterfall. The man rolls his eyes in astonishment over at Shannay.**_

" _ **Wow do you have dark magic or something?" He takes to questioning her sounding amazed by what he has just seen from her.**_

 _ **Shannay rounds in anger on the man.**_

" _ **Name?" She demands from him.**_

 _ **The man shrugs his shoulders in response to what he has just heard this strange lady demanding from him.**_

" _ **Who wishes to know who I am? Listen lady before I tell you my name how about first you tell me yours!" The man yells out at Shannay.**_

 _ **Shannay smiles coldly back at the man.**_

" _ **Well I'm your worst nightmare and don't get too used to being alive again, because I'll soon have you just where you belong and that is the land of the dead!" She warns him.**_

 _ **Shannay takes to using a mind control spell upon this man.**_

" _ **And you're Mr Allen A Dale!" She informs him.**_

 _ **This man called Allen is left shocked now to discover that this woman suddenly knows what his name is. Allen smiles coldly at the monster lady.**_

" _ **Who is definitely not at your service!" He tells her in response to what she has just informed him about.**_

 _ **Due to her having just used a mind control spell upon his head Shannay now knows all about Allen, for example she now knows that he used to be one of Robin Hood's many outlaws back in Sherwood forest. Shannay also now knows that Allen has only just returned to life again from the dead, after dying at the hands of a devil Sheriff called Vaisey in the year eleven ninety four back in Sherwood forest, while being the exact same age that he appears to be right now, and that is the age of thirty.**_

 _ **Before escaping herself from being made imprisoned in the garage back at Matthew Seed's time machine house, Shannay Ravens overheard Lily Kettle her enemy discussing with her other enemy Razz Kevins that she wants their honeymoon to be in Sherwood forest, and so now Shannay believes standing before him on this Caribbean island that Allen A Dale can come in useful to her.**_

 _ **Shannay Ravens winks over happily at Allen A Dale while standing before him on this Caribbean island.**_

" _ **Actually what say instead of killing you I be so kind as to escort you back to your home camp in the company of your friends back in Sherwood forest?" Miss Ravens takes to questioning the outlaw.**_

 _ **Allen is suddenly left shocked by what Shannay has just questioned him about.**_

" _ **I'm not being funny whatever your name is but why on earth would I want to go home?" The outlaw takes to asking the witch.**_

 _ **Shannay smiles coldly back at Allen in response to what he has just asked her about.**_

" _ **My name's Lily, and the reason to why I'm going to take you home is for you to be with your friends, and to continue to fight your battle against greed, corruption and evil with them!" Miss Ravens lies to the outlaw in response to what he has just asked her about.**_

 _ **Shannay knows that it's better for her to play her new acutance if she is to use another name on him, and whatever damage she could cause what better than to blame it all upon the name of her enemy Lily Kettle. Allen rounds in anger on Shannay.**_

" _ **Listen Lily but I have no intention of going home to Robin and the others back in Sherwood forest neither now or ever, and the reason to that is because the last time I saw them all they believed once again that I was a traitor to the lot of them, and so for that very reason I'm better off alone without them in my life!" He explains to her.**_

 _ **Allen then begins to wander away from Shannay on the island.**_

" _ **Now please leave me alone!" He calls sharply out at her.**_

 _ **Allen has spotted with his two blue eyes a rowing boat at the far end shore of the island, and so he is now making his way towards it. Shannay takes to following Allen on his journey through the red hot warm island. The outlaw soon turns round to face angrily the witch.**_

" _ **Allen it's twenty fourteen, and therefore you have no way of surviving yourself within this new world without me there to support you!" Shannay tells her new acutance who she is determined to turn into her new servant.**_

 _ **Allen is left shocked by what he has just heard Shannay telling him.**_

" _ **Lily do you really mean well to me?" He questions her.**_

 _ **Shannay nods her head in response to what Allen has just questioned her about.**_

" _ **Yes off course the name Lily Kettle means a success of life, and therefore I am there to offer help and support out to the people who I meet in my life, because I believe strongly in my name!" Shannay tells Allen in another little white lie.**_

 _ **In truth Shannay just simply believes the name of her enemy to be a right pain in the arse. Allen has now been convinced by Shannay, and so therefore he is now ready to place his trust in her. Allen smiles back at Shannay.**_

" _ **Very well then if you'd be so kind I'd now really like you to help me," he says to her.**_

 _ **Shannay then snaps her fingers towards the rowing boat.**_

" _ **We won't be using that my friend," she explains to Allen.**_

 _ **Shannay then vanishes simply off the island with her new outlaw friend.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Matthew Seed is now wandering through the streets of Liverpool city along with his new friend Ryan Robertson. Both lads have just been to the one stop in the city, and they have both just bought some fizzy drinks for themselves from there. Matthew has just bought himself a can of diet coke and Ryan has just bought himself a can of doctor pepper. Matthew takes a little sip from his can of diet coke.**_

" _ **My friend Brett and I used to do this all the time," he tells Ryan.**_

 _ **Matthew used to go everywhere with this old friend of his called Brett Laverick before Brett off course moved away and joined up the armed forces. Matthew really misses his friend Brett from time to time, because they really were the very best of friends to one another, but however Matthew is really happy now that he has made new friend's with Ryan, Razz and Lily. Ryan smiles back in sadness at his new friend Matthew in response to what he has just heard from him.**_

" _ **I've always been a lone wolf me," Mr Robertson says to Mr Seed sounding really sad.**_

 _ **That is exactly what Matthew has felt like from time to time. Matthew smiles at Ryan.**_

" _ **Don't worry we've got each other now mate, and we've got Lily and Razz too," he tells him sharing out a friendly man hug with him.**_

 _ **Ryan nods his head in agreement to what Matthew has just told him about.**_

" _ **Lily's amazing! I'm really glad that she was strong enough to forgive me for what I did to her!" Robertson explains to Seed sharing out his own feelings with him on Lily.**_

 _ **Matthew smiles back at Ryan in response to what he has just explained to him.**_

" _ **I believe that Lily believes the exact same as me that some people are worth forgiving!" Mr Seed tells Mr Robertson.**_

 _ **Suddenly both Poppy and Rosie Kettle hurry up to them both on the street. Rosie takes a look with fear in her two eyes over at Matthew.**_

" _ **Shannay's escaped from your garage!" She explains to him with the hint of fear in the tone of her voice.**_

 _ **Matthew nods his head in response to what Rosie has just explained to him before rolling his eyes in anger at Ryan.**_

" _ **Now we're all in trouble!" Mr Seed moans out in anger complaining to Mr Robertson.**_

 _ **Ryan nods his head in agreement to what Matthew has just complained about to him. Matthew then takes to smiling from both Poppy to Rosie.**_

" _ **Go and tend to the horses in Living Equestrian centre you'll both be safe for the mean time in there!" He commands them both.**_

 _ **Both Rosie and Poppy then nod their heads in response to the command that Matthew's just given to them, before proceeding to hurry down the street away from both him and Ryan. Ryan turns quickly back to face Matthew after the two girls have disappeared on away from them both up the street.**_

" _ **We've got to find Lily!" He tells him in an urgent tone.**_

 _ **Matthew shakes his head back at Ryan in response to what he has just been told by him.**_

" _ **There's no time at all for us to waste!" Matthew shouts out in agreement to what Ryan has just told him as he takes to running on up the street with him by his side.**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Shannay Ravens now takes to reappearing back inside Matthew Seed's house number 2 Ross way the time machine, along with her new companion the outlaw Allen A Dale. There are two people currently within the house, and they are both in the living room there. Both Shannay and Allen come across both Tracy Beaker and Kerry Ravens inside the living room in the house. Both Tracy and her new friend Kerry take to rounding in anger upon both Shannay and her new puppet Allen, when they find them standing before them in the sitting room.**_

" _ **GET OUT OF**_ _ **HERE!"**_ _**Kerry screams out at her sister in a tone of sharp anger.**_

 _ **Shannay stands before her sister in the living room in Matthew's house smiling in coldness at her.**_

" _ **Hey Kerry it's great to see you too!" Shannay snaps out in blood cold anger at her sister while she stands facing her in this room.**_

 _ **Kerry rounds in anger on Shannay.**_

" _ **Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" She snarls out at her.**_

 _ **Shannay spits out at her sister in anger.**_

" _ **Why join forces with Lily when she isn't your family I am?" She whispers out at her questioning her determined not to have let Allen overhear her.**_

 _ **Luckily for Shannay Allen hasn't heard what she has just whispered out to her sister, and so he still believes that her name is Lily. Allen is a little confused to have found Shannay sharing out this little confrontation of anger with this stranger inside this strange room, and he can't understand why this strange lady called Tracy is now rounding in anger upon him. Tracy rounds on Allen.**_

" _ **Shannay is no angel believe me sir when I tell you that! You shouldn't side with a monster like Shannay!" She snaps coldly out at him.**_

 _ **Allen simply stands in the living room smiling at Tracy.**_

" _ **Who's Shannay? Lucky for you then Miss that I came here with Lily!" He tells her questioning her.**_

 _ **Both Tracy and Kerry then come to learn that Shannay has rather stupidly come to introducing herself to Allen as Lily.**_

" _ **I'm not being funny but who the hell is Shannay?" Allen takes now to questioning the three women who are standing before him in this rather odd looking room Kerry, Tracy and off course Shannay herself.**_

 _ **Kerry turns to face Allen.**_

" _ **She is!" She snaps out sharply out at him as she takes to snapping her fingers in disgust at her sister.**_

 _ **Allen is shocked now as he takes a look from Kerry over to Shannay. Allen's troubled as he shrugs his shoulders with confusion.**_

" _ **So then who the hell is Lily?" He takes to continue to question everyone.**_

 _ **Shannay smiles coldly back at Allen in response to what he has just questioned her about.**_

" _ **Someone who you'll never meet!" Miss Ravens promises the outlaw in response to his question to her.**_

 _ **Allen then rounds in anger on Shannay.**_

" _ **Shut your mouth! Shut the hell up!" He snaps out sharply at her.**_

 _ **It appears that now that he has discovered that she has been lying to him Allen is really angry with Shannay. Kerry smiles over at Allen.**_

" _ **Lily is someone who you really must have the good fortune to meet, because after all she'll really need you to tell her just what Shannay's plans are," she explains to him.**_

 _ **Shannay uses her dark enchanted powers to make big stronger sliver coloured metal chains appear suddenly out of nowhere around both Tracy and Kerry imprisoning them both. Tracy is in pain now, because Shannay is using her powerful dark magic to cause a great amount of pain to her. Tracy takes a look over at Allen who is standing facing her with sadness in his eyes. Allen is left really sad right now by the pain and suffering that Shannay is taking to inflict upon both Tracy and her own sister Kerry. Tracy manages however through her agony that she is experiencing to smile over at Allen.**_

" _ **Go and find Lily!" Miss Beaker yells out in a commanding tone of pain at the new stranger in her life.**_

 _ **Allen doesn't need to be told twice, because he has just simply learned that this Lily lady must be the only one who can stop this cold hearted lady Shannay from causing the pain that she is. Allen takes to hurrying as fast as he can out of the living room before Shannay can stop him from doing so, but however it seems now that Shannay has in fact intending to let Allen get away from her presence, because after all she hasn't moved a single muscle since he fled from the room. Shannay and her two prisoners hear the front door of Matthew's house both open and slam shut. Shannay can then see through the living room window in the time machine house as Allen takes to hurrying on his way through Matthew's garden. Shannay then crosses the room over to standing directly before Tracy there.**_

" _ **Well now time for me to get to work I think my pet!" Miss Ravens snarls out at Miss Beaker as she takes to slapping her full on across her face.**_

 _ **Tracy proceeds to spit out in anger at her new captive in response to how she has just received a slap from her. Shannay uses her dark powers to send Tracy flying off her feet with the thick metal chains still wrapped tightly in around her. Shannay smiles coldly over at Kerry.**_

" _ **You should have stuck with me sis!" She snaps out coldly at her.**_

 _ **Kerry simply smiles back at Shannay in response to what she has just snapped out at her.**_

" _ **My loyalty is to Lily there is nothing that you can do to change that!" Kerry tells Shannay in a truthful tone making her be aware of her one true fact.**_

 _ **Shannay shrugs her shoulders back at her sister in response to what she has just heard from her.**_

" _ **We shall see about that, but I want you to know sis that I'm not going to hurt you, because I care about you too much for that!" Shannay informs Kerry as she storms angrily out of the sitting room away from her.**_

 _ **Once Shannay has left the room Kerry takes a look down at Tracy is laid down upon the floor imprisoned within her chains.**_

" _ **These chains are just too tight for either of us to get out of; it's all up to Allen now to warn Lily!" The good Miss Ravens explains to her new friend Miss Beaker.**_

 _ **Tracy hopes beyond everything else in the world right now that this new strange man called Allen won't fail her to warn Lily.**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Finally they find them. At what seems to be at long last both Matthew Seed and his new friend Ryan Robertson locate both Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins in the woods in Living village. Ryan races frantically up to both Lily and her future husband with his current companion Matthew by his side. Ryan takes a look desperately at Lily.**_

" _ **Shannay's escaped from his garage!" He informs her sounding terrified pointing over at Matthew while speaking to her.**_

 _ **Lily folds her arms as she faces her mate Ryan.**_

" _ **Yeah I know, but thanks for coming to find me to tell me this!" Miss Kettle tells Mr Robertson.**_

 _ **Ryan smiles at Lily.**_

" _ **I wish to protect you against her!" He explains to her.**_

 _ **Razz turns to face Matthew.**_

" _ **Shannay has the power to kill us all!" He informs him.**_

 _ **Matthew can see the sun shining brightly down at them all from the red hot sky. It's sunny in November, and that could prove to be an advantage for them. Matthew smiles back at Razz in response to what he has just informed him about.**_

" _ **Well there's always hope mate," Mr Seed says to Mr Kevins.**_

 _ **Razz takes to nodding his head in response to what Matthew has just said to him hoping beyond all else that he proves to be right. Razz turns back to face Lily.**_

" _ **What's the best way of attack for us all to go up against Shannay?" He questions her.**_

 _ **Lily takes a look back at Razz in response to his question to her.**_

" _ **We all need to split up!" She informs him in response to his question to her.**_

 _ **Lily turns to face Ryan.**_

" _ **I want you and Matthew to go back to the place in Liverpool where you very first saw me, the museum of me, because maybe Shannay wants to go there to try and find out just what my weakness is. I've known Shannay for quite a few years now, and I know what your all thinking, Lily she's bound to know what your weakness is by now, but maybe I've got a weakness that even I don't know about yet, and that museum is after all jammed full of different kinds of facts and figures about me!" She informs him and the two others.**_

 _ **Ryan nods his head in response to what Lily has just informed him about.**_

" _ **Consider it done!" Mr Robertson tells Miss Kettle in response to what she has just informed him about.**_

 _ **Both Matthew and Ryan then take to hurrying off down the street after hearing what Lily has just informed them both about. Razz is troubled.**_

" _ **Where are we going?" He questions Lily.**_

 _ **Miss Kettle smiles back at her future husband in response to what he has just questioned her about.**_

" _ **Matthew's house, because we need to monitor that house to see if Shannay wishes to take over it, and if she does then we must stop her!" Lily explains to her loved one.**_

 _ **The soon to be newly married couple then take to heading off further into the wood.**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Allen A Dale is now hurrying on through the streets of Living village. He comes across two men on the street labelled Elmtree lane in the village. Allen smiles from one man to another.**_

" _ **Excuse me gents just wondering whether either of you know a lady called Lily don't know what her surname is, but I've heard that she is one lady who I really must have the good fortune to meet!" He informs him.**_

 _ **The man rounds on Allen in response to the information that he has just received from him.**_

" _ **There's only one little girl called Lily so far as I'm aware living in this village, and that is my daughter Lily Kettle! Now what do you want with her?" Steve snaps out sharply at Allen.**_

 _ **The outlaw has managed to find the father of the girl who he needs. Allen smiles at the other man.**_

" _ **Ah lucky findings," he says to him.**_

 _ **Kyle nods his head from Allen over to the direction of Steve.**_

" _ **Just answer his question!" Mr Kevins commands the outlaw.**_

 _ **Allen smiles back at Steve.**_

" _ **Well it turns out that your daughter sir is the only one who can stop this evil lady called Shannay, and so I need to find Lily to tell her something important!" He informs him.**_

 _ **Steve now realises something in response to what Allen has just informed him about. Steve smiles at Allen.**_

" _ **You wish to save my daughter don't you?" He questions him.**_

 _ **Allen shakes his head in response to Steve's question to him.**_

" _ **No I wish to save myself!" He informs him in response to the question that he's just received from him.**_

 _ **Steve's troubled as he continues to face Allen.**_

" _ **So you're worried that Shannay's going to kill you then?" He continues to question him.**_

 _ **Allen nods his head in response to what he has just been questioned by this stranger to him.**_

" _ **Well yeah I am sir, because I'm not being funny but I've actually already died once before, and I have no intention of doing the exact same ever again!" The outlaw tells Steve honestly in response to his question to him.**_

 _ **Steve smiles over at Kyle.**_

" _ **We share a common enemy with this man!" He informs him.**_

 _ **Kyle smiles in response to what Steve has just informed him about. Kyle is happy knowing that Steve is thinking the same as what he himself is believing. Steve takes a look back at Allen.**_

" _ **If Shannay wishes to kill you then that makes her your enemy, and you may have already guessed that because my daughter is the only one who can defeat her Shannay is also my foe as well as yours! Man I believe in the old saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend, and so with Shannay being your enemy then that makes you my friend!" He informs him.**_

 _ **Steve smiles at Allen.**_

" _ **I'll now help you to find my Lily!" He promises him.**_

 _ **Allen is now ready to put both his face and trust into this stranger to him. Allen then shares out a firm handshake with Steve as they take to introducing themselves to one another, and then Kyle also joins in with his friend Steve on telling Allen his name.**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Shannay Ravens makes her way up into Matthew Seed's loft in his house number 2 Ross way the time machine in Living village. This is the first time that Shannay has been up to this extraordinary loft that is lined up with different consoles and controls, very much unlike her enemy Lily Kettle. Shannay can see the great big computer at the far end of the loft with the face of Matthew's dad Garry Seed on it.**_

" _ **Mr Seed I need you!" Shannay informs Garry the computer screen.**_

 _ **Garry takes a look back at this new intruder inside his loft in response to the information that she has just given to him.**_

" _ **I'm sorry stonking lass but I'm afraid that I only take orders from my family members!" Garry the computer screen explains to Shannay in response to the information that she has just given to him.**_

 _ **Shannay is left angry by what the computer screen has just explained to her. Shannay however takes to using her powerful magic to make Garry the computer screen obey her.**_

" _ **Let me repeat what I have just said to you I NEED YOU MR**_ _ **SEED!"**_ _ **Shannay sings out in anger at the computer.**_

 _ **If Matthew was here now then this moment would have reminded him an awful lot of when his mum Kathy was doing the degree, and she kept every single night screaming her head off at the computer screen saying I need you Garry. Shannay has now used her dark powers to force Mr Seed into obeying her. Garry's troubled.**_

" _ **Very well then where is it that you'd like me to take you too?" He asks Shannay.**_

 _ **Miss Ravens then takes to explaining the computer man to take her to Sherwood Forest. Garry used to tell his son Matthew time and time again that he was not Mr bloody Google, but however here is face is displayed upon a computer screen very much like what Google usually is. Mr Seed then uses his time machine to take Shannay back in time to Sherwood Forest. The time machine number 2 Ross way takes to flying away out of Living village. Shannay has just stolen Matthew's time house that comes in very handy indeed to her enemy Lily.**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Steve Kettle makes his way into a warm cosy little cafe' in the village followed closely by both Kyle Kevins and Allen A Dale, and inside the cafe' he finds both his daughter Lily and her soon to be husband Razz. On his way here from Elmtree lane the street where he lives Steve sent a little text to his daughter on his mobile phone telling her to meet him in here. Steve smiles over at his eldest daughter inside the village cafe'.**_

" _ **Hey Lily!" Steve cries out in happiness over to his daughter there.**_

 _ **Lily proceeds to hand a cup of coffee each over to her dad Steve and her friend Kyle.**_

" _ **I've just bought you both them!" Miss Kettle explains to her loved ones before turning to face Allen inside the cafe'.**_

 _ **Both Steve and Kyle receive the cuppa's gratefully from their loved one. Lily smiles at Allen.**_

" _ **Poor man you are having come to have met Shannay!" She tells him.**_

 _ **Allen winks at Lily.**_

" _ **Oh yeah I can see that a powerful alliance can be made between the two of us," he says to her.**_

 _ **Steve explained everything to Lily in the text that he sent to her before. Lily folds her arms.**_

" _ **Allen why does Shannay want to go to Sherwood Forest?" She questions her new friend.**_

 _ **Lily believes the same as her father that the enemy of her enemy is her friend, and so that makes Allen her new friend. It is however Razz who responds to Lily and not Allen. Razz turns to face Lily in response to what she has just questioned Allen about.**_

" _ **Shannay must have overheard us talking to one another in the kitchen back at Matthew's house, about wanting to go on our honeymoon to Sherwood Forest!" Mr Kevins explains to Miss Kettle.**_

 _ **Lily nods her head in understanding to the explanation that Razz has just given to her. Allen seems to be a little bit annoyed right now.**_

" _ **I'm not being funny, but I've just risked my life to flee from Shannay to come here to tell you some news that you already knew about!" The outlaw makes a complaint to Miss Kettle.**_

 _ **Kyle folds his arms.**_

" _ **Maybe you haven't had a wasted journey my friend," he says to Allen as he turns to face him.**_

 _ **The outlaw is rather troubled now.**_

" _ **What do you mean?" He takes to questioning Kyle as he turns back to face him in response to what he has just said to him.**_

 _ **Kyle smiles back at Allen.**_

" _ **Tracy told me that her and Kerry were going to be spending the day at Matthew's house, and so they should both still be there!" He tells him.**_

 _ **Allen shrugs his shoulders.**_

" _ **Fair point that you have just made to me actually my friend, because before I fled from that strange shelter the woman who is called Shannay took to capturing two other women, and one of those ladies sent me out here to warn you Lily!" Allen shares out his news with Kyle, Steve, Lily and Razz.**_

 _ **Steve, Kyle, Lily and Razz realise by the way in which Allen has just referred to them that he doesn't know the names of either Tracy or Kerry. Lily takes a sip from her cup of coffee before turning to face both Steve and Razz.**_

" _ **We really need to return ourselves to number 2 Ross way!" She informs them both.**_

 _ **Steve, Razz and Kyle all take to nodding their heads in response to what Lily has just informed them about. Allen shrugs his shoulders as he turns back to face Lily.**_

" _ **I've told you everything that I needed to tell you, and now I'll be off from you!" He explains to her.**_

 _ **Lily makes to object in response to what Allen has just explained to her, but however before she can her dad turns to face her. Steve gives his daughter a little smile.**_

" _ **Love we can't force this man to stay with us if he doesn't wish to," he tells her.**_

 _ **Lily knows that her father speaks the truth. Lily then gives Allen a little smile.**_

" _ **Good luck in settling yourself into this new world," she says to him.**_

 _ **Allen then realises that he has no way of surviving on his own within this new world not throughout someone else there to support him in it. Allen folds his arms. Lily and the others are now making themselves ready to leave the cafe'. Allen then turns back to face Lily however before she leaves from there.**_

" _ **Actually girl how about I make a quick deal with you?" The outlaw takes to questioning Miss Kettle.**_

 _ **Lily's left troubled by what Allen has just questioned her about.**_

" _ **What sort of deal?" She asks him as she turns herself back to face him.**_

 _ **Allen smiles back at Lily in response to what she has just asked him about.**_

" _ **The kind where you offer me companionship on the condition that I help you to deal with your mean enemy Shannay!" The outlaw explains himself to Miss Kettle in response to what she has just asked him about.**_

 _ **Lily smiles back at Allen as she grabs him firmly by the hand.**_

" _ **Very well then you have yourself a deal mate," she says to him as she takes to shaking hands with him.**_

 _ **Allen then takes to following Lily out of the cafe'.**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Both Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson arrive inside the museum of Lily Kettle in Liverpool city. The museum seems to be completely deserted. Ryan and Matthew take to wandering up to the reception inside the museum together, and there they find a rather strange looking creature taking a look back at them. The receptionist inside this museum seems to be an alien from out of space. The receptionist takes to smiling from one young man to the other.**_

" _ **May I be of assistance to you?" He questions them both.**_

 _ **Ryan's left totally shocked by the rather creepy appearance of the alien receptionist.**_

" _ **What on earth are you?" He snaps out at it in a tone of shock.**_

 _ **Matthew folds his arms as he takes a look back at Ryan in response to what he has just snapped out at the alien.**_

" _ **It's an Ood! I know what this creature is because I saw it a couple of times on Doctor who!" Matthew explains to his new mate.**_

 _ **Mr Seed turns back to face the Ood inside his friend's museum that doesn't belong to her.**_

" _ **Have you seen a woman with light brown skin and long dark black curly hair anywhere inside this museum?" Matthew questions the alien who has most likely he supposes come here from the Ood sphere.**_

 _ **The Ood shakes his head truthfully in response to what this young man has just questioned him about. Ryan crosses the museum away from Matthew now, because he has just found his own face starring back at him from a nearby wall to him within this corridor of the museum. Ryan takes to reading the writing that is just by his face in the museum, and it reads**_ _ **Ryan kidnapped Lily and he took her into the world of Harry Potter.**_ _ **There's a bench below the picture of Ryan's face in the museum with a crystal ball placed down upon it. Ryan doesn't even know why he does this, but however for no reason that he can think of he bends down and he picks up the crystal ball from the table, maybe he was in fact destined to pick it up. The minute Ryan looks at the crystal ball he can see an image of Lily Kettle who appears to be in the near future laying dead in the very centre of Living village. The vision that the crystal has just displayed out to Ryan quickly takes to vanishing out of his sight. Seconds later Matthew returns to Ryan's side in the museum, and he takes a look at him with worry in his two eyes.**_

" _ **Are you alright mate? You look as white as a sheet!" Mr Seed cries out at Mr Robertson in a tone of shock sounding rather concerned about him.**_

 _ **Ryan chooses not to tell Matthew about what he's just seen in the crystal ball, because he's worried that he'll just laugh at him if he does for being as mad as a hatter. Ryan shrugs his shoulders in response to what Matthew has just cried out at him.**_

" _ **I just thought that we would have found and captured Shannay by now!" He tells him in a truthful tone in response to what he has just cried out at him.**_

 _ **Ryan actually had hoped that they would have found and brought Shannay mercifully before Lily by now. The Ood takes a look from Mr Seed to Mr Robertson.**_

" _ **I am called Ood Sigma and I have something to give a Mr Matthew Seed!" The Ood explains to Matthew as he turns to address him.**_

 _ **Sigma is speaking through this white glowing ball that he is holding in his left hand, and it light ups when he speaks. The white ball is wired with white wire to these red coloured tentacles that are dangling from the Ood's face. Matthew is left shocked that the Ood knows his name. The Sigma then proceeds to hand a small green coloured bean over to Matthew. Matthew is left rather intrigued by the gift that he has just received from the Ood.**_

" _ **Thanks I think," Matthew says to Sigma sounding like he is not too sure whether he should be grateful.**_

 _ **Matthew takes to pocketing the green bean before turning to face Ryan.**_

" _ **Shannay's clearly not here so let's go!" He tells him.**_

 _ **Ryan nods his head in agreement in response to what Matthew has just told him. Ryan is still holding the crystal ball. Matthew wanders away from both the Ood and his friend inside the museum of Lily Kettle. Sigma turns back to face Ryan.**_

" _ **Keep it and remember that this ball only speaks the truth!" He commands him.**_

 _ **Ryan nods his head in understanding to what Sigma has just commanded him about. Ryan is left horrified now to learn that his mate Lily is unfortunately soon going to die.**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Lily Kettle, her fiancée Razz Kevins, her dad Steve Kettle, her future father in law Kyle Kevins, and her new companion Allen A Dale all make their way towards the small field in Living village that Matthew Seed's time machine house was placed on, and they all take to discovering much to their horrors that the house is no longer there. Lily takes a look over at Razz, Steve and Kyle with a look of shock on her face.**_

" _ **Shannay!" She tells them all sounding disgusted.**_

 _ **Razz folds his arms in anger.**_

" _ **She stole Matthew's house!" He snaps out in a tone of fury to represent his furious face.**_

 _ **Steve rounds on Allen.**_

" _ **Looks like you got yourself to us far too late!" He tells him sounding angry with him.**_

 _ **Before Allen can however rise to what Steve has just told him fearing that his new group of companion's don't trust him, Kyle turns to face his friend Mr Kettle.**_

" _ **It's not the man's fault Steve!" Kyle tells his friend in a truthful promise.**_

 _ **Lily is lost now about what to do. Steve smiles at his daughter.**_

" _ **The wedding must still happen love!" He tells her in an urgent tone.**_

 _ **Razz turns to face Lily.**_

" _ **Your father's right together we're stronger!" He says to her.**_

 _ **Lily knows that marriage is something that both she and Razz must now enter into. Lily knows that getting married to Razz means a great deal more than just a piece of paper to her. Kyle turns to face Razz.**_

" _ **You have my blessing son!" He promises him.**_

 _ **Steve then turns to face his Lily.**_

" _ **As you have mine!" He tells her.**_

 _ **Suddenly both Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson hurry up to them all where they are stood together just by the field. Matthew is left horrified to discover much to his horror that his house has disappeared. Lily takes a look at Matthew.**_

" _ **Don't worry I'll get it back for you!" She makes a vow to him.**_

 _ **Matthew takes a look back at Lily.**_

" _ **I take it that it was Shannay who took it," he tells her.**_

 _ **Lily nods her head in response to what Matthew has just told her.**_

" _ **I suppose so yeah," she says in agreement to him.**_

 _ **Steve turns to face both Lily and Razz.**_

" _ **No offense guys but you're going to have to make your vows to one another here and now rather quickly, and you're just going to have to give one another the rings on a later date!" He explains to them both in an urgent tone.**_

 _ **It is clear that Steve is fearing that they are all running short of time, because every single second that they waste here Shannay maybe causing great deal amounts of trouble elsewhere. Lily turns to face Razz.**_

" _ **You know I mean all the wedding promises and vows to you which is why I'm not going to say them, but instead of going through promising you about all of them I'm now just going to say that I do!" She informs him in an honest tone.**_

 _ **Lily then grabs Razz and she kisses him lovingly on the lips.**_

" _ **Oh yes I do!" Lily tells her man.**_

 _ **Steve clears his throat.**_

" _ **I consent and gladly give my daughter to you Razz!" He informs his new son in law.**_

 _ **Steve then grabs Lily firmly by the hand, and he places it into one of Razz's hands. Razz holds onto Lily's hand tightly terrified of letting her go.**_

" _ **OH YES I DO!" Razz shouts out at the very top of his truthful voice at Lily.**_

 _ **Kyle turns to face Lily.**_

" _ **I consent and gladly give my son to you Lily!" He informs his new daughter in law.**_

 _ **Lily smiles lovingly at Razz.**_

" _ **We're married now!" She informs him.**_

 _ **Both Lily and Razz hold one another both lovingly and firmly in their arms.**_

 _ **Ending**_

 _ **Matthew Seed stands facing his new friend Lily Kettle on the small field in Living village, and he shows her the green bean.**_

" _ **What is this do you now mate? This Ood called Sigma gave me it back in your museum!" Matthew explains to Lily as he shows her the small green coloured bean.**_

 _ **The new Mrs Kevins is left surprised by the very sight of the bean that is placed before her in her new mate's hand. Lily Kevins smiles at Matthew Seed.**_

" _ **It's a magic bean, which is otherwise known as a portal between worlds!" She informs him.**_

 _ **Matthew's left troubled by Lily's information to him.**_

" _ **Ok what does that mean to us?" He questions her in response to the information that she has just given to him.**_

 _ **Lily smiles back at Matthew in response to what he has just questioned her about.**_

" _ **It means that we can get to Sherwood Forest! It means that we can get your house back from Shannay!" Mrs Kevins tells Mr Seed in response to what he has just questioned her about.**_

 _ **Kyle appears by Lily's side now just as she is handed the magic bean over by Matthew. Kyle smiles at Lily.**_

" _ **Oh good a magic bean that is exactly what we need right now!" He cries out at her sounding excited.**_

 _ **Lily nods her head in agreement to what Kyle has just cried out at her as she turns back to face him.**_

" _ **Well we have no time at all to lose we've got to find Shannay!" Lily informs her new father in law in an urgent tone.**_

 _ **Suddenly however, when she takes a look up into the sky just for a moment, Lily can see space ships appearing all over the high point of planet earth. Seconds later what appears to be human size peppershaker's start to appear off the many ships that have just appeared in the skies above Living village. Lily shakes her head at Matthew, Ryan, Razz, Kyle and Steve.**_

" _ **There's nothing we can do we've got to get away from this village right now!" She explains to them all in a frantic tone.**_

 _ **Everyone apart from Steve then take to nodding their heads in response to what Lily has just explained to them all, but however Steve knows that Lily has just forgotten one very important detail. Steve rounds on his eldest daughter.**_

" _ **We can't just leave without your sister's! We've got to find Poppy and Rosie!" He tells her in a determined tone to get her to listen to him.**_

 _ **Lily listens with a feeling of regret in her heart to what her dad has just told her. Steve smiles at Lily.**_

" _ **You use that bean love!" He commands her.**_

 _ **Steve then pulls Lily into a loving hug.**_

" _ **I've got to find your sister's and get them home to Matt and Christie, but you've got to find Shannay!" He informs her.**_

 _ **Lily knows better than to argue with her dad as she launches the magic bean out of her hand, and it lands on the ground of the green field. When the bean lands on the ground of the green field it opens up a portal there. Kyle turns to face Razz when the portal is opened up by Lily.**_

" _ **You go on with your new wife son I've got to stay here and help the village's here with their fight against these monsters!" Mr Kevins tells his only child as he quickly pulls him into a loving hug.**_

 _ **Razz nods his head in understanding to what Kyle his dad has just told him before proceeding to hurry over to the open portal along with Lily, Matthew and Ryan, and they all take to dividing into the open portal together. Just then before he can join them in going through the portal a Dalek appears on the field just before Allen facing him ready to strike him down there.**_

" _ **EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek calls out at the scared stiff man who it is facing here today on this field.**_

 _ **A beam shoots out of the Dalek's gun that is placed onto its casing, and it hits the man full on in the chest sending him flying backwards completely dead. The menacing Dalek has just taken the time to finish Allen off. Steve and Kyle both turn to round on the killing machine together.**_

" _ **Fight until we can't fight anymore my friend!" Mr Kettle tells Mr Kevins determined to stand with him here today in their battle against their new enemy.**_

 _ **The Dalek turns to face both Steve and Kyle making itself ready to kill them both.**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_


End file.
